La Apuesta
by JenZi07
Summary: De la nada Naruto y Sasuke cambian su actitud hacia la poco femenina presidenta estudiantil y su rara amiga. Con el tiempo se comenzarán a ganar el cariño de Hinata y Sakura, sin saber que ellos mismos quedarán flechados por la nobleza y buenos sentimientos de ambas. Pero teniendo siempre en cuenta que su acercamiento hacia ellas se debe a que las apostaron. NARUHINA y SASUSAKU
1. HINATA

Ella es Hinata Hyuga, estudiante, empleada, hermana, amiga, hija. Es muchas cosas a la vez. Su sueño es ser la mejor pianista de su generación. Adora los dulces, la música instrumental y los libros. Vive en una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, con su mejor amiga Sakura y su pequeña hermana Hanabi.

Su vida es bastante normal, como la de cualquier otra persona, como tú o como yo.

Por las mañanas se levanta temprano, despierta a su compañera, prepara el desayuno para las tres y alista a su hermanita para el colegio. Es bastante maternal con ellas. Dejan a la pequeña en su escuela, siempre con la preocupación de que este bien, por suerte su vecina Chiyo va por ella cuando terminan sus clases y cuida de la niña mientras ellas no están.

Hinata y su amiga siempre van caminado a clases o en bicicleta, solo cuando se les hace tarde. Estudian en el instituto Konoha, es un colegio de paga pero ellas estás inscritas por medio de una beca que cubre el 90% de los gastos académicos. Y ella ama las clases de música.

Su compañeros apenas notan su presencia, ya que siempre trata de pasar desapercibida, solo con el hecho de ver como se viste, con esas ropas enormes para su pequeño cuerpo tratando de esconderse, con su cabello casi siempre tapando parte de su de suave rostro, siempre con la cara mirando el suelo.

La gente tiende a burlarse de ella, se ha ganado un apodo, la fantasma creo que le dicen porque "nadie la ve pero ahí está" Aun así, ella actúa como si no le importara, tiene demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por lo que opinen los demás.

Sus mejores amigos, Kiba y Sakura, son los que conocen a la verdadera Hinata, a la que no es tan tímida ni tan seria. Conocen a la Hinata dulce, linda y tierna que se preocupa por sus seres amados. Y esa es la que vale oro.

Cuando las clases terminan y la escuela se queda vacía, ella se va al salón de música, siempre asegurándose de que nadie la siga, se sienta en un pequeño banquito acolchado de color blanco, frente a un gran piano, algo viejo, de color negro. De su mochila saca un cuaderno lleno de notas musicales que ella misma compone y se pone a tocar. El aula se llena de las hermosas melodías que emanan del instrumento, las notas llenas de sentimientos se esparcen como partículas en el aire. Para ella, es la única forma de liberación, de expresar lo que siente.

Cuando sus dedos delicadamente acarician las teclas, solo entonces, es cuando su máscara se cae, es cuando todo lo que tiene encerrado dentro sale a flote. A veces le es difícil leer las notas de su libreta porque sus ojos están empapados de lágrimas, pero según ella el intento vale la pena.

Ella, siendo una Hyuga, pertenece a una de las familias más importantes del país. Pero cuando tenía catorce años se fue de su casa junto con su hermana. Su padre no aceptaba la amistad que tenía con Sakura y se la llevaría lejos para separarlas, Hinata es una chica de gran corazón y decidió que jamás dejaría sola a su amiga o a su hermana. Su padre la sentenció, diciendo que si se iba se tenía que llevar a Hanabi con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue.

Ella sabía que le esperaban tiempos muy difíciles, sin hogar, sin dinero, pero con dos personas que amaba y eso le daba muchas fuerzas y esperanzas… después de dos semanas de dormir en la calle, una buena persona, llamada Mei, les dio trabajo, y después les ofreció la pequeña cabaña donde ahora viven.

Pero lo problemas apenas comenzaban.

Su hermanita, Hanabi, sufre de una grave enfermedad, el 80% de su sueldo se va en medicinas y tratamiento para la pequeña. Y aun sabiendo que Hanabi padece de leucemia, su padre no se tocó el corazón para sacarlas de su casa y de su vida, por simple prejuicio, orgullo y el qué dirán.

Además de todo esto, ella ha estado enamorada, desde pequeña, de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existe, alguien que no se imagina que cada canción que escribe está pensada en él, en ese que no se la merece.

Solo cuando sus oídos se bañan de esas bellísimas notas musicales es cuando piensa en sus problemas. Pero una vez cerrando su libreta y guardando sus cosas, es cuando se vuelve a colocar la máscara.

Sale del salón para encontrarse con su amiga en la salida. Llegan a su casa donde la animada Hanabi prepara la comida. Cuando las tres se sientan en la mesa, a disfrutar del almuerzo, es cuando se sienten en familia, su pequeña y rota familia.

Terminan de comer y se van al Maid Café, donde trabajan. Mientras la vieja Chiyo se queda cuidando de Hanabi.

Después de un arduo desempeño en el trabajo, regresan a su hogar donde su hermanita las estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Así es la rutina diaria de Hinata Hyuga, que a pesar de tener muchas cosas en su cabeza siempre te brindara una cálida sonrisa.


	2. SAKURA

Ella es Sakura Haruno, estudia en el instituto Konoha donde es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Vive a las afueras de la ciudad con sus amigas, las hermanas Hyuga, Hinata y Hanabi.

Su sueño es ser la mejor funcionaria pública. Quiere ser, en un futuro, la presidenta de su ciudad. También quiere crear una casa comunitaria para mujeres que necesiten un hogar.

Es muy irascible, enérgica, y bastante escandalosa. Es de esas personas que siempre se hace notar, su voz es muy potente porque siempre quiere llamar la atención. No se deja de nadie y quien se mete con ella la paga y muy caro. Es una defensora de las mujeres desprotegidas.

Su rutina es bastante ordinaria. Por las mañanas, después de varios intentos, es despertada por su mejor amiga. Se levanta y se dirige a desayunar donde las Hyuga la esperan para comer juntas, no pierde mucho tiempo en arreglarse ya que no le tiene interés a esos temas. Cabe mencionar que el desayuno de todos los días consiste de una pequeña porción de arroz con un vaso de agua. Solo algunas veces, cuando Chiyo les regala comida, pueden disfrutar de un pedazo de carne.

Después dejan a Hanabi en su colegio y ellas se van al suyo. Sakura, como siempre, llega corriendo jalando de la mano a su amiga. Las dos son excelentes estudiantes. Gracias a eso, ambas están becadas, y es por eso que pueden estudiar en un colegio tan caro. Siempre se esfuerzan en sus notas para no perder la beca.

Los estudiantes, a pesar de ser la presidenta estudiantil, se burlan a su espalda. Por varios motivos, por cómo se viste, como se comporta, como descuida su imagen personal, por como habla, etcétera. Claro que no dicen nada en frente de ella, se podría decir que por el miedo que puede llegar a causar. Además tienden a dudar de su género, por su obvia preferencia en defender las mujeres.

Ella misma se ha enterado de algunos rumores, el más sonado es que a ella no le gustan los hombres, dicen que es lesbiana y que está enamorada de su amiga la rarita, incluso se ha dicho que mantienen una relación en secreto. Solo por cómo se viste, por tratar muy mal a los hombres y por ser la capitana del equipo de futbol soccer femenil.

Por su puesto que le molestan esos falsos rumores, no por ella, sino por su amiga. Lo último que desea es que traten mal a Hinata por su culpa, ella ya ha hecho suficiente por Sakura, la apoyó cuando más la necesitaba, que hasta dejó a su familia aun sabiendo que no sería nada fácil el camino que les esperaba. Es por eso que defiende a su mejor amiga hasta llegar a los golpes.

Por suerte cuenta con personas que la conocen bien, conocen a la verdadera Sakura, a la que puede llegar a ser linda, tierna y muy alegre, entre ellos sus mejores amigos Kiba y Hinata.

Después de clases, como todos los días, ella se reúne con el consejo estudiantil, revisa temas de la escuela y los alumnos. Al terminar con sus asuntos, se dirige a esperar a su amiga, en el portón de salida del instituto.

Llegan a su casa donde Hanabi las espera y las recibe con un abrazo. Le encanta ver la sonrisa de esa niña todos los días, pero también esta consiente de que en algún momento esa sonrisita puede desaparecer, y por eso nunca las dejará solas, siempre estará con ellas dándoles el apoyo y el cariño que se merecen.

Terminan de comer y se van a su trabajo. Le encanta trabajar ahí, aunque su vestuario no le agrada nada, además que tiene que tratar bien a la clientela, y con clientela me refiero a los hombres, cosa que a ella le fastidia en niveles descomunales.

Después de un largo día de estudios, problemas, trabajo y más. Por fin tiene un pequeño tiempo para ella. Mientras Hinata y Hanabi duermen, Sakura se pone a entrenar con un saco de boxeo que ella misma creo. Se coloca vendas en las manos y comienza a golpear. Lo golpea de una manera tan única que, quien la viera pensaría que no está entrenando, sino golpeando con dolor, como si se tratase de alguien a quien quisiera matar.

Cuando está sola, cuando nadie la ve y no hay ningún ruido en la casa, solo el sonido de su fuerte puño chocar con el saco, solo entonces es cuando su máscara cae con desesperación… es su forma de liberación, de soltar todo el dolor que hay en ella… incluso a veces, llora muy fuerte, un llanto lleno de coraje y frustración. Lo que no sabe es Hinata todas las noches la escucha llorar del otro lado de la pared, siempre prometiendo, al igual que ella, que jamás la va a abandonar.

Sakura es huérfana desde los diez años, pero su tormento comenzó un tiempo antes. Su padre biológico desapareció antes del nacimiento de ella. A los años su madre se casó con otro sujeto, el cual era alcohólico y violento. Cada vez que llegaba borracho, no importa si fuera frente a Sakura, él golpeaba a su madre. Pero el daño que le causo fue mucho peor.

La verdadera tortura para ella comenzó cuando su padrastro comenzó a meterse en su habitación, cuando la tocaba y en el momento que comenzó a abusar sexualmente de ella. Cuando era una simple niña de nueve años, esa mala persona le arrebato su niñez, su inocencia, prácticamente la destruyo. Y así fue por dos años, el hombre la amenazaba diciéndole que si decía algo a alguien el mismo se encargaría de matar a su madre, y ella sabía que era una amenaza que se podía hacer realidad. Por proteger a su mamá fue que la pequeña Sakura aguanto tantos años de sufrimiento.

Terriblemente, un día de esos, su madre llego antes del trabajo, encontró a su esposo abusando de su pequeña hija sobre la mesa de la cocina. La mujer llena de odio y dolor tomó un cuchillo e intentó clavárselo al hombre, pero este fue más rápido que ella y las cosas terminaron al revés, pero no solo eso, el hombre sacó el cuchillo del pecho de la mujer y la apuñalo varias veces más, asegurándose de no dejarla con vida, y todo eso fue presenciado por Sakura. Por suerte, la niña logró escapar y ahora el hombre está encerrado tras las rejas por asesinato y violación.

Esa es la razón de la actitud que tiene ella hacia los hombres. Por ese desprecio y aunque no lo parezca, miedo, es que decidió no dejarse de nadie, esforzarse al máximo y defender a quien realmente lo necesita, esto gracias a alguien que le arrebato su niñez, y a su madre. Y eso es algo que jamás podrá recuperar.

Por unos años vivió sola, en las calles, hasta que encontró a una niña de ojos como perlas, ella le ofreció su sincera amistad, y desde entonces están juntas frente a toda adversidad.

Cuando su habitación se llena de los jadeos de cansancio, solo entonces es cuando piensa en el doloroso pasado que carga. Pero una vez que las lágrimas dejan de salir y su odio se reduce es cuando cae al piso cansada y se vuelve a colocar la máscara… para al fin, poder dormir aunque sea por unas horas.

Esa es la rutina diaria de Sakura Haruno, y si te metes con ella o con alguien de sus seres queridos, te aseguro, probaras sus puños.


	3. Capítulo 1

Los primeros rayos de sol del día entraban por aquella ventana agrietada, opaca y con refuerzos de madera. Una chica dormía profundamente extendida a lo ancho de su cama.

―Sakura ―Hablaba en voz baja, y por quinta vez, a una dulce y encantadora voz.

La chica solo se movió poquito, casi nada.

―¡Sakura! ―insistió, con un tono más fuerte. Pero ella hizo caso omiso, pues se quejó, tomó su cobija y se cubrió completamente.

―¡Despierta ya! ―esta vez la zarandeó.

―Cinco minutos más… ―balbuceó, se dio la media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

―Si no me haces caso tendré que decirle a Hanabi que venga a despertarte ―cruzó sus brazos e hizo un mohín.

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ―sacó una mano de su escondite y la sacudió.

―Sakura, me estas obligando ―le jaló la cobija, destapándola bruscamente― ¡Hanabi! ―gritó, pero las manos de Sakura le cubrieron la boca.

―¡Ya desperté! No tienes por qué gritar, Hinata ―habló con los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto. Bostezó y se talló su ojo izquierdo―. Dame unos minutos para alistarme.

Después de que su compañera saliera y ella estirara su cuerpo en su pequeña pero cómoda cama, se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida. Terminando, se colocó su uniforme y llegó al comedor para desayunar. Caminó por el piso agrietado de madera hasta escuchar la voz alegre de la pequeña.

―Y entonces el niño me defendió e hizo que los brabucones se fueran.

―Ese niño siempre te protege. ¿Le has preguntado su nombre?

Ya ambas se habían adelantado para comer.

―No ―se puso un poco triste―, y me apena que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

Sakura llegó y se sentó junto a ellas en una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas.

―Hanabi, eres muy pequeña para tener novio ―regañó bebiendo un poco de agua.

―¡Q-Qué dices! ―dijo con la cara colorada y negando con ambas manos― Es solo un compañero del colegio. Ni siquiera está en mi salón de clase.

―Entonces, te gusta ―le aseguró apuntando con el tenedor en su mano―, o tú le gustas a él.

Hanabi hizo un pequeño puchero y negó exagerado con la cabeza.

―¡No, no, no y no! Estás equivocada.

―Eso espero, no quiero que estés como Hinata babeando por un tonto que no vale la pena ―habló con la boca llena de comida y soltó una gran carcajada al ver a ambas hermanas completamente rojas.

 **{…}**

―Cuídate mucho Hanabi, más tarde la señora Chiyo vendrá por ti ―dijo y le besó en la mejilla

―Ya lo sé hermana, no te preocupes por mí.

Sakura se agachó a su altura y le revolvió el cabello.

―Pórtate bien Hanabi, y hazle caso a la vieja Chiyo

Se subió cada quien a su bicicleta con su respectivo color favorito y se fueron a toda prisa. Llegando al colegio, casi siempre siendo las primeras, en la entrada de este, colocaban una cadena amarrada a un barandal para asegurar sus bicicletas.

―¡Hinata! ¡Sakura!

Ambas se fijaron.

―¡Kiba! ―respondió alegre a su mejor amigo.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, el castaño se sonrojó y le respondió con una leve risilla.

―Bueno, bueno…―decía con una voz picara subiendo y bajando las cejas, terminando con el silencio― Me iré adelantando. Kiba, te la encargo ―le golpeó con el codo y le guiñó un ojo.

Ese acto hizo enrojecer más al chico.

―Kiba, ¿te ocurre algo? ―ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con preocupación― Parece que tienes fiebre.

Hinata tocó suavemente su frente.

―¡No! ¡No! ―retrocedió unos paso y sacudió ambas manos en forma de negación― Estoy bien, no es nada. Por cierto, casi lo olvido.

De su mochila sacó una pequeña bolsita transparente con algunas galletas con chispas de chocolates. Se las entregó a Hinata.

―Toma. Mamá las hizo para Hanabi ―sus mejillas aún estaban más rojizas que antes―. Hinata, necesito decirte algo, lo haré ahora antes que pierda el valor.

―Claro, dime.

Guardo dichas galletitas para ponerle atención a Kiba.

―Ehh… bueno, yo…

Kiba se detuvo al escuchar voces conocidas que pasan al lado de ellos.

Se trataba de los más popularesdel instituto; Uchiha, Uzumaki y Yamanaka. Los tres iban riendo mientras dos de ellos iban tomados de la mano.

Hinata agachó la mirada por un momento y Kiba hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver a los más despreciables _,_ para algunos, incluyéndolo. Pero su mirada se desvió a una decaída chica frente a él, de inmediato su rostro cambió.

Hinata volvió en sí.

―Lo-lo siento, Kiba ¿Q-Qué decías?

A él le desagrado el evidente tartamudeo que pensaba ya lo había superado.

Kiba suspiró.

―¿Sakura y tu desayunaron? Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ustedes.

Desvió la mirada.

―¡Si! ¡Ya! ―dijo algo animada― Eres tan amable.

Hinata le sonrió de manera tierna. Pues veía al chico como el hermano protector que nunca tuvo.

―Sí, lo que digas ―llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca―. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Hinata asintió y los dos caminaron juntos a su aula, Kiba como siempre cargando el bolso de ella.

― _será otro día_ ―pensó, mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban.

 **{…}**

―¡Uchiha Sasuke! ―grito una pelirrosa envuelta en llamas. Tratándose de la presidenta, significaba que el chico estaba en problemas.

―¿Ahora que quieres Haruno? ―le contesto con fastidio.

―¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonta! ―le apuntaba con el dedo― Ahora les toca el aseo del salón a ti y a tu amigo cara de gato ―reprendía y parecía que echaba humo por la cabeza.

Algo que le disgustaba en exceso a Sakura, eran las irresponsabilidades, y eso era algo del cual el Uchiha carecía.

―¿No lo puedes hacer tú?

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue alejando, haciendo una señal de _amor y paz_ con su mano y la otra escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Cosa que hizo a Sakura enfurecer aún más. No soportaba a los hombres, eso era verdad, pero el Uchiha junto con el Uzumaki la sacaban de sus casillas.

Hinata llegó a donde ella antes de que fuera tras Sasuke Uchiha con la intención de asesinarlo.

―Tranquilízate, Sakura.

―¡Ahora mismo iré por él y lo traeré de la orejas así tenga que hacerlo! ―aseguró.

―¡Presidenta! ―la llamó un estudiante.

Sakura respiró profundo. Viendo a uno de los miembros del comité tan alterado significaba, seguramente, algún inconveniente.

―¿Qué pasa, Lee?

―Tenemos malas noticias, es sobre el consejo . Necesitamos resolverlo urgentemente .

Sakura volvió a suspirar, más problemas se venían y todavía tenía que lidiar con un vagoque no quiso hacer la limpieza.

La mano de Hinata se posó en el hombro de ella.

―No te preocupes. Yo haré el aseo por el día de hoy ―sonrió.

―¡Gracias Hinata! ―la abrazo apretándola muy fuerte― Te debo una

Sakura tomó a Lee de la mano y se lo llevó arrastrando como un muñeco de trapo.

Una gotita resbaló por la cien de Hinata, siempre sacaba de apuros a su amiga. Pero como no hacerlo, ella la ayuda más de lo que puede, no solo con asuntos de su hermana, sino como amiga, con consejos y mimos que a ambas le gustan. Por algo son mejores amigas.

 **{…}**

Hinata caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio. Tenía que limpiar su salón por ayudar a su amiga, y ahora estaba buscando el armario del conserje que era donde estaban los materiales de limpieza.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos quedaron totalmente abiertos, al igual que su boca, pues no era precisamente escobas o trapeadoreslo que había encontrado, en su caso encontró dentro de ese armario al que consideraba el _amor de su vida_ en una situación bastante comprometedora con una chica que claramente no era su novia, Ino.

La estudiante cerró su blusa y bajó su falda, que tenía elevada a nivel de la cintura. Mientras el rubio la miraba de una forma… como diciéndole, cierra la puerta y lárgate. Lo cual hizode inmediato.

Se recostó en esa puerta y su respiración se volvió más marcada. Quería llorar, eso era claro, se notaba en sus ojos. No por la escena que acaba de presenciar, aunque en parte sí, ella ya sabía desde hace tiempo que él hacia esas cosas con muchas mujeres. Lo que le molestaba era ella misma, ella y su afán de amarlo, pero era algo que aunque quisiera no podía evitar. La única culpable de su sufrimiento era la misma Hinata.

La persona menos esperada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Hyuga, hola.

Ino la saludó amablemente.

―¡Ya-Yamanaka-san! ―se exaltó al verla.

―¿De casualidad has visto a mi novio? ―buscaba con la mirada en todas direcciones― sabes quién es ¿no? ―la observó a ella.

―Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ―asintió.

―Entonces ¿lo has visto por aquí?

Mientras, adentro del armario el infiely su acompañanteguardaban absoluto silencio. Él sabía que estaba en manos de esa, de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

―S-Si lo vi. Lo vi p-por la cafetería ―mintió.

―Gracias Hyuga, eres muy amable ―le volvió a sonreír y se fue. Ambas se fueron.

Era por esas razones que se molestaba con ella misma ¿Por qué tenía que cubrirlo? ¿Por qué le mintió a alguien tan amable como Ino? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

 **{…}**

Las clases habían terminado. La mañana había transcurrido de maravilla; las clases fueron sencillas, entretenidas y rápidas, que más podían desear.

En el salón de juntas se encontraba reunido el consejo estudiantil. Pasaban por un momento tenso porque un integrante bastante valioso había salido de dicho grupo, pero realmente no fue su decisión, ya que fue cambiado de escuela. Tenían que discutir para llegar a un acuerdo, necesitaban a alguien con ellos, pero no podían elegir a cualquiera.

―Qué tal si le dice a su amiga, Hinata Hyuga. O a su amigo Kiba Inuzuka ―preguntó Tenten, la tesorera.

―¡No! ―se puso de pie exaltando a los demás miembros― Kiba no quiere responsabilidades como estas y Hinata ―se detuvo por unos segundos―, ella no puede.

Sakura sabía que, cuando ella se reunía con el comité, era el único momento en el que Hinata podía disfrutar de lo que le gustaba, tocar el piano. Y por nada del mundo le iba a quitar su preciado momento.

―¡Lo tengo! ―habló Termari, la representante del tercer año― Qué tal si le avisamos a mi hermano, él me dijo hace un tiempo que quería unirse a nosotros.

―¡Es una gran idea! ―exclamó Lee empuñando su mano y elevándola― Con Temari y ahora con Gaara, siendo estudiantes de último año, tendremos más presencia en ellos.

―¿Qué opina presidenta? ―preguntó Tenten. Notando algo extraño en ella, ya que se quedó mirando a la nada y sin parpadear.

Si bien había dicho que a Sakura no le atraía físicamente ningún hombre, algo sentía al escuchar nombrar al hermano menor de Temari. Era el chico más amable que conocía, serio y responsable, además de inteligente, por eso lo ascendieron de grado. Era alguien que superaba sus expectativas, el único, junto a Kiba, que estaba excluido de su lista _perros sarnosos por matar,_ la cual era encabezada por Sasuke y su amigo.

―Perdón ―dijo sacudiendo su cabeza―. Lo siento Tenten, me distraje por un momento.

―Entonces ¿le avisamos a mi hermano?

―Esa decisión se la dejaré a ustedes. Hagan lo que crean conveniente

Sakura tomó su mochila y se fue del lugar. No se sentía preparada para trabajar con alguien que era como su debilidad, aunque anhelaba tenerlo cerca.

 **{…}**

Mientras la discusión sobre _quién sería el otro integrante del consejo estudiantil_ se llevaba a cabo, en el salón de música, una chica lo pasaba muy mal…

Era la primera vez que no podía concentrarse. Tenía cinco minutos observando fijamente sus manos sobre las teclas del instrumento, sin moverlas. Eso fue hasta que no pudo más, se cruzó de brazos cubriendo su rostro, dejándose caer sobre ese piano viejo.

El llanto se podía escuchar retumbandoen aquel salón. Y lo peor era que aun sabiendo cómo era el Uzumaki, aun después de la escena pasada, ella seguía justificándolo. Buscando una manera de defender su comportamiento tan vil.

Siguió en su sufrimiento hasta que escuchó unas voces conocidas cerca de la puerta del aula, lo que hizo que Hinata callera de aquel banquitoe intentara esconderse.

―¡Naruto! ―percibió la voz que gritaba y se aproximaba, era Ino―¡Te he estado buscando!

―¡No grites, Ino. Aquí estoy ¿qué quieres?

―Pues a ti ―habló burlona. Hinata entristeció―. Mis padres no estarán en mi casa y pensé que ―su tono cambió a uno más sensual―, podríamos estar solos un rato .

Hinata se sujetó del piano e intento ponerse de pie, tratando de evitar hacer algún ruido pero no lo logró.

―Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo ―respondió aquel, y las voces desaparecieron.

Hinata se cubría el rostro con sus manos sin parar de sollozar.

― _¡¿Por qué eres tan tonta?!_ ―se repetía una y otra vez. Hasta que alguien más entró al salón y sin que ella se diera cuenta a tiempo la abrazó por atrás.

―Tranquila ―le acarició su cabellera azulina con su mano―, no permitiré que te hagan más daño.

―Gracias, Kiba

Hinata dejó de llorar y correspondió el abrazo. Él la sujetó con más fuerza. Así se quedaron por un buen rato.

― _Lo juro, Hinata. Nadie te volverá a lastimar_.

.

..

...

...

* * *

 **Hola lector :D Esta historia ya la tengo completa en otra plataforma, solo la puse en borrador para editarla. Es la primera vez que uso FF para subir algo mío, bueno la segunda, en la primera me enojé y borré todo :D**

 **Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad de leerme! significa mucho para mi :D Lo que vengo a decir es que a lo mejor este fic no es lo que esperan, yo soy muy mala para escribir drama, aunque hago un intento, también que me basé en varias series es por eso que a lo mejor leerán algo que les suene. Espero no decepcionar a nadie :) Gracias 3**


	4. Capítulo 2

Unos minutos atrás.

Las clases acaban de terminar. Uno de los tantos estudiantes inscritos en el instituto caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del instituto, llevaba ambas manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba al piso recién encerado. Sus pensamientos eran desconocidos, solo él sabía que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Uchiha Sasuke acababa de librarse descaradamente de las labores, que por reglamento, tenía que hacer. Pero también le importaba poco lo que pudiera hacer la presidenta en contra suya.

Sin prestar atención seguía caminando, pero por consecuencia, chocó casi de frente con cierta chica de cabello largo y ojos color plata, que iba corriendo por el pasillo tan despistada como siempre.

―Lo s-siento ―se disculpóhaciendo una sin mirarlo inclinándose hacia adelante. Se reincorporo y siguió su camino a toda prisa.

―Rara―murmuro él, al verla alejarse.

Si bien Sasuke no era como su amigo, un extrovertido, era el soltero más buscado por las jóvenes _._ Tiene la fama de rechazar a toda mujer que se le confiese o insinúe. Es bastante serio y reservado con sus asuntos personales, cualquiera pensaría que es una persona fría y sin sentimientos… y no estaría muy alejado de la realidad. Con el único que puede sostener una conversación, es con su amigo Naruto, y algunas veces con la novia de él, Ino. Sonara exagerado pero ni siquiera con su hermano es abierto.

Detuvo su andar al encontrarse con dicho amigo.

―¡Ayúdame! ―dijo exasperado el rubio al ver a Sasuke― Necesito que me hagas una cobertura ―rogó.

―Déjame adivinar, vas al salón de música ―dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca.

―¡Si! ―volteó hacia atrás desesperado ― Ino me está buscando, y viene para acá ―unió sus manos en forma de imploración y puso cara de _gatito triste_ ― ¡Por favor! Haré lo que quieras pero no dejes que me siga.

Sasuke bufó molesto.

―Bien, vete con tu novia imaginaria ―sacudió su mano. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a toda prisa.

 **{…}**

―Sasuke, ¿has visto a Naruto? Me pareció ver que venía en esta dirección ―mencionó Ino, colocando las manos en su cintura.

―Sí, estuvo aquí, pero se fue. Creo que iba al salón de música. Mejor alcánzalo, dijo que te estaba buscando.

―¡Gracias Sasuke! ―sonrió. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

Hace unos días, Naruto, le organizó una citaa ciegasa Sasuke. Lo resumiré en que fue un desastre total. Así que de alguna forma Sasuke tenía que cobrársela, ya que siempre le salía con la misma cantaleta, diciéndole que consiguiendo novia se le quitaría lo amargado.

―Es más, me iré a casa solo, dejaré que ustedes pasen la tarde juntos. Le dices a tu novio que es un regalo de mi parte, por lo de la semana pasada ―dijo, dejando extrañada a Ino

 **{…}**

Naruto llegó corriendo, exhausto, a donde es la sala de música. Se detuvo. Colocó su oreja y su mano abierta sobre la puerta para recargarse. Esperaba, como siempre, escuchar con que melodía lo sorprendería hoy aquella chica. Pero no hubo sonido alguno. Por un momento creyó que el salón estaba vacío, que no había nadie. Hasta que escuchó el llanto procedente de ahí.

Se exaltó al escucharla. Empuñó ambas manos, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Estaba tan enojado ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle daño? ¿Qué o quién es el culpable de su dolor? ¿Por qué _su chica_ estaba llorando?

No puede negar que también sintió algo de felicidad, porque de cierta forma, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, aunque sea por sollozos, si bien no sepa aún, eran provocados en teoría por él.

Para Naruto es una desconocida. No conoce su rostro, no sabe su nombre, no escucha su voz, pero puede sentir cuando se expresa en ese piano. Es como si esas melodías estuvieran pensadas para él, pero también se dice a si mismo que eso es imposible.

Hace unos meses pasaba por aquel lugar cuando sus oídos se pusieron en alerta. Era una canción hermosa… dentro de él fue como una explosión de emociones al oír tan bellísima melodía. Por alguna razón al oírla, se sentía liberado, sentía que no había nada más que él, esa música y la persona que la proveía. Desde entonces, sin falta, llega a ese salón. Sabía perfectamente que terminando las clases, la misma persona se encontraba dentro, tocando el piano.

A pesar de ser leala la hora de llegar al lugar, nunca se ha atrevido a entrar, a verle. Le da miedo que lo conozca, que ella sepa de él, que no le es fiel a su novia y ella le tenga repulsión, desagrado. Es por eso que no se atreve a mirarle, a hablarle. Por eso solo se dedica a escucharla del otro lado de la puerta y las paredes que los separan.

Claro que sabe que se trata de una mujer. Uno de esos días, llegó tan tarde que su pianistaya se había ido, entró y encontró sobre aquel instrumento un collar de cadena delgada de oro, con una pequeña **"H"** al parecer de plata con algunos diamantes incrustados, un objeto bastante valioso y caro, junto a una pulsera color rosa y purpura con un pequeño corazón, y supuso que eran de ella… aun así, no esté seguro, él siente y afirma que se trata de una chica, _su chica_.

Esperaba con ansias el día en el que por fin se vieran a la cara, quería contarle su vida, sus penas, decirle que tenía sus razones de su actuar tan grotesco… quería, sentía y necesitaba que fuera ella, su linda pianista _,_ quien lo salvara del abismo en el que se sentía sumergido.

La chica seguía llorando. En un momento de impulso, Naruto tomó la perilla de la puerta con el objetivo de abrir, entrar corriendo, abrazar a aquella mujer, consolarla y decirle todo va a estar bien, que puede contar con él desde ahora y para siempre… Hubiera sido perfecto ¿no?

―¡Naruto! ―gritó la rubia que se acercaba corriendo. Naruto soltó la perilla y los llantos del interior se detuvieron― ¡Te he estado buscando!

Naruto notó el silencio, acaso ¿se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando?

―¡No grites, Ino! ―hizo una mueca de desagrado, pues le arruinó la oportunidad de su vida―. Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?

―Pues a ti ―habló burlona y se acercó parándose frente a él―. Mis padres no estarán en mi casa y pensé ―cambió el tono de su voz y colocó su mano en el torso de él, jugando con uno de los botones de su camisa―, que podríamos estar solos un rato.

Era la primera vez que a Naruto le molestaba la voz de su novia.

Escuchó un ruido que venia del salón, fue como el arrastre de una silla. Pensó de inmediato que la chica estaba por salir. Tenía que hacer algo rápido para alejarse de ahí, así que no le quedó otra opción.

―Entonces no perdamos el tiempo ―la tomó de la mano y se la llevó apresurado, casi arrastrando.

 **{…}**

―¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ―gritaba Sakura y hacia señas con el brazo elevado a sus amigos que se acercaban al portón de la escuela.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, de vez en cuando Sakura intentaba sacar conversación.

―No te imaginas lo que paso hoy ―las dos iban en bicicleta. Sakura se emparejo al lado de Hinata―, al parecer Gaara se unirá a nosotros, al consejo ―Hinata solo sonrió sin despegar la vista de adelante.

Era inútil sacarle palabras a Hinata cuando estaba en ese estado. Decidió dejarla tranquila, estaba segura que después de un rato Hinata iría a ella buscando consuelo y contándole sus preocupaciones.

Después de un rato llegaron a su hogar. Hanabi las recibió con un abrazo, Hinata como siempre se mostró alegre, todo para no preocupar a su hermanita.

―Hinata.

―¡Oh, Chiyo! Gracias por cuidar de Hanabi ―le sonrió. Chiyo la llevó de la mano al patio trasero, donde podían hablar a solas.

―Mañana tienes que presentarte en el colegio de Hanabi ―Hinata se exaltó

―¡¿Se metió en problemas?!

―No… No es eso.

 **{…}**

―¿Hoy no hablaste con tu súper héroe? ―Sakura preguntaba burlona. Sabía que eso le molestaba a Hanabi.

―¡Ya te lo dije! Estas equivocada, Sakura ―apretó los ojos y se sonrojó.

Sakura reía ante la reacción de la niña. Chiyo ya se había ido y Hinata entró de nuevo, llevaba en una mano la mochila de su hermana.

―¡Hanabi! ―gritó llamando la atención de ambas, hablando duramente― ¿Qué significa esto?

Con la otra mano, sacó de su mochila un pañuelo con salpicaduras de sangre. Hanabi se puso de pie, con ambas manos colocadas en su pecho apretando su blusa.

―E-Eso, e-es ―apretó los labios y comenzó a temblar.

―¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te desmayaste en la escuela?! ―reprendía, tratando de ocultar el nudo en su garganta. Sakura estaba en silencio, atenta a lo que pasaba.

―Lo siento, hermana… no, n-no quise preocuparte ―agachó su mirada para ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Hinata la sujetó de los hombros.

―¡Jamás vuelvas a ocultarme algo así! ¡¿Oíste?! ―sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse― ¡Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser esto! ¡Lo sabes!

Hanabi comenzó a llorar.

Sakura se levantó del sillón, igualmente estaba molesta con Hanabi, ya que también la veía como su hermanita y le preocupaba todo lo que pasara con ella. Pero además sabía que las intenciones de la pequeña no eran malas.

―Hinata, ahora no es el momento. Necesitamos llevar a Hanabi con un médico ―Hinata calmó su enfado. Hanabi seguía llorando―. Tendremos que hablarlo con Mei.

―Perdóname, Hanabi ―la abrazó, ambas se abrazaron―, pero sabes que no debes esconderme nada… no sé qué haría si algo te llegase a pasar.

―Hinata tiene razón, Hanabi, tu hermana estaría destrozada si algo te pasa, al igual que yo. Por eso no nos debes ocultar nunca más cuando no te sientas bien ―Sakura se unió al abrazo de las hermanas.

―Lo haré, lo prometo.

Hanabi estaba arrepentida. De ahora en adelante no volvería a ocultar algo tan importante.

 **{…}**

Sasuke tenía un ramo de orquídeas en su mano.

Suspiró profundo.

―Hola ―sonrió―. Sé que tal vez esperabas a mi hermano, pero el muy idiota seguro lo olvidó, es por eso que no ha venido. Ya sé que me dijiste que no querías verme triste… pero no puedo evitarlo ―se detuvo por unos segundos. Sus pupilas comenzaron a brillar. Rió para él mismo―. Hoy le arruiné el día a Naruto, ¿recuerdas de la pianista de la que te platiqué? Pues se trató de ella… nunca había visto a Naruto así, tan ilusionado, pero me las debía de todas formas. Sigue insistiendo en que tengo que tener novia, pero… por tu culpa no he podido fijarme en otra mujer ―sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir―. Te hecho mucho de menos, me haces tanta falta. Quisiera estar contigo ―colocó las flores sobre la lápida y se quedó un buen rato ahí, hincado, acariciando la placa con el nombre de la mujer―. Feliz cumpleaños, Izumi.

 **{…}**

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos rozando el plato. El ambiente era tenso y el silencio reinaba.

―Sasuke ―mencionó tratando de llamar su atención, él seguía masticando su comida con los ojos cerrados―, ha pasado casi un año, no puedes ignorarme toda la vida ―seguía sin presarle atención― ¡Háblame de una vez, maldita sea! ―dijo, ya cansado de su rechazo.

― _¡Háblame! ¡Izumi, háblame por favor! ―la chica estaba tirada en el piso de su habitación, bañada de sangre._

― _Izumi…_

 _Sasuke veía atónito a su hermano de rodillas sosteniendo de los hombros a la mujer que amaba sin vida._

― _¡Sasuke, te quedes ahí parado! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!_

 _Ignoró la voz de su hermano, cayó de rodillas, viendo las cortadas en los brazos de ella, seguido de eso rompió en llanto._

Un golpe en la mesa del comedor lo regresó al presente. Itachi, ya molesto, se puso de pie.

―Sé que no me quieres escuchar, pero de igual manera te lo diré. Mamá llamó, dijo que vendrían a visitarnos pronto y que espera que hayas hecho algo de provecho con tu vida. Por lo menos cuando ellos vengan, trata de fingirque somos hermanos unidos, hazlo por ellos.

―Lo olvidaste ―aventó el tenedor sobre la mesa― ¡Olvidaste que hoy es cumpleaños de ella! ―lo miró a los ojos con las cejas fruncidas.

―No lo olvide.

―Se me quito el apetito

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa. Estaba por irse.

―Creo que ya no deberías ir al cementerio, necesitas superarlo, Sasuke.

―No sabes cuánto te odio ―habló entre dientes, se podía notar el rencor en su tono de voz. Cerro de un portazo la puerta y se fue.

― _¡Te odio! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio! ―gritaba Sasuke a mitad del entierro._

― _Baja la voz. Lo que tengas que decirme dímelo más tarde, ahora no es el momento._

― _¡Por tu culpa Izumi se quitó la vida!_ _¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, Itachi! ¡Nunca!_

Itachi, ya en su habitación, se dirigió a uno de los muebles, de un cajón saco una fotografía y la observó por un buen rato.

―En que momento todo se nos vino abajo ―tenía la imagen en sus manos―. Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

 **{…}**

Naruto, muy cansado, llegó a su departamento. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta

―Estoy en casa ―dijo al lugar vacío.

Encendió las luces y se recostó en el sofá. Ya estaba oscuro, pues pasó toda la tarde en casa de su novia, claro que se había divertido ¿y quién no lo haría? Ino es bonita, alegre y tiene una excelente figura, algo que cualquier hombre desearía.

En el teléfono de casa parpadeaba una luz roja. Se aproximó y presionó un botón. Se escuchó un _beep_ y después el mensaje.

―Hola hijo. Bueno, hablaba para saludar y darte una buena noticia… pronto estaremos por allá, también tu hermano irá ¡no es increíble!... bueno te dejo, espero que estés bien y verte pronto ―la voz de la mujer terminó y sonó otro _beep_

―Hermano ―susurró, mirando hacia arriba.

― _Pero hermano, ¿estás seguro de esto?_

― _Claro que si, Naruto. No te preocupes, solo hazlo cuando yo te diga._

 _Ambos hermanos estaban sobre el tejado de su casa, uno estaba sobre una patineta sin llantas, y el otro estaba detrás, a punto de empujarlo. El objetivo era que Naruto lo empujara por el techo y su hermano cayera en la piscina que estaba casi debajo._

― _No ―se cruzó de brazos―. Siempre que haces alguna travesura, yo soy quien termina regañado y castigado. Esta vez no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a hacer._

― _¡No te atreves! ¡Eres una gallina! ―comenzó a cacarear y mover sus brazos en forma de burla._

― _¡No soy una gallina! ―exclamó haciendo un puchero e inflando sus cachetes._

― _Entonces, demuéstralo._

 _Naruto resopló molesto y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre la espalda de su hermano. Con todas sus fuerzas lo impulso, deslizándolo sobre el techo._

 _El pequeño rubio se asomó por la orilla donde vio caer a su hermano. Por desgracia, el niño no alcanzó a llegar al agua. Cayó en el piso adornado de piedra natural._

― _¡Menma! ―escuchó gritar a su madre. Ella salió corriendo junto a su esposo de la casa. Observaron que Menma estaba inconsciente y sangraba de su cabeza. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Naruto a lado de una escalera, petrificado, sin dejar de ver a su hermano._

― _¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ―gritaba la mujer. Él comenzó a temblar._

Naruto se metió a su recamara, tomó en sus manos un retrato que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, al lado del despertador y una lámpara color azul.

―Menma…―murmuró con la vista puesta en esa vieja fotografía. Su rostro mostraba enojo.

― _¡Mami! ¡No me dejen aquí, por favor! ―lloraba, aferrado de la cintura de su madre._

― _No queremos hacer esto, hijo ―habló su padre, tomándolo del hombro―, pero no tenemos otra opción, Naruto ―miró triste al niño de seis años._

― _¡Papá, por favor! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Ya no haré travesuras, pero no se vayan! ―Naruto abrazó a su papá._

― _Es por tu bien. En este internado te enseñaran a comportarte ―su madre también lo abrazo―, pero no te culpes, el error fue nuestro al no saber educarte._

 _Naruto miro a su hermano, el cual tenía enyesado el brazo izquierdo, llevaba un collarín y vendada la cabeza_

― _¡Hermano! ¡Diles la verdad! ¡Diles que la idea fue tuya! ―Menma se giró dándole la espalda y no emitió ningún sonido. Esa fue la última vez que lo vio_ _ **.**_

―Por tu culpa me abandonaron. Por tu culpa estuve solo por muchos años. Tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora ―tomó el cuadro y lo aventó con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que el vidrio se quebrara―. Trato de llenar este vacío que hay en mí, y ya estoy cansado ―se agachó a donde cayó el cuadro, sacó la imagen y la sostuvo en sus manos―. Eres el causante, la razón por la cual odio la soledad.

Esa soledad que trata de llenar con compañía. Pero en el fondo sabe que eso ya no le funciona, y ahora se siente más solo que nunca.

 **{…}**

El consejo estudiantil estaba ya reunido, tenían que informar sobre el nuevo miembro a su presidenta. La cual llegando se encontró con la persona que más quería ver.

―¡Gaara! ―saludó animada― ¡Buen día! ―hizo una reverencia.

―Buen día, Sakura ―respondió el saludo―. Que linda luce hoy ―entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió

―Gra-gracias ―se tapó un poco el rostro con su mano para que no la viera sonrojarse―, veo que viene para integrarse a nosotros.

A él le extrañó el comentario.

―No. Vengo por Temari ―la señaló. Temari se dio cuenta que Sakura ya estaba ahí.

―¡Presidenta! ―todos la miraron― ¡Ya tenemos al nuevo integrante! ―dijo la castaña. Eso preocupo a Sakura. Si no se trababa de Gaara, entonces ¿de quién?

Un chico que estaba sentado, dándole la espalda se puso de pie y se giró para verla. Sakura quedó sorprendida, con los ojos casi de fuera y la boca abierta.

―Le presentamos al nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa triunfadora y Sakura se limitó a exagerar la situación

―¡¿Q-QUÉÉÉ?! ―gritó tan fuerte que resonó por todo el lugar.


	5. Capítulo 3

Seguramente no escuchas el sonido, pero los estudiantes de Konoha sí. Se trata de las fuertes pisadas de Haruno Sakura, la temible presidenta estudiantil. Caminaba por el corredor que llevaba a la salida del edificio escolar, donde su amiga ya la estaba esperando. Puedo asegurar que había fuego alrededor de ella, no, era más bien un aura oscura.

Los estudiantes con los que se encontraba solo se quitaban de su camino, pues juraban que tenía una cara de asesina, y como no, la misma persona de siempre la hizo enfurecer. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Uchiha Sasuke. Aunque ella tuvo la culpa por dejar elegir a sus compañeros al nuevo integrante, no dejaba de maldecirlos, lo peor del caso es que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

― _¡¿Q-QUÉÉÉ?! ―gritó tan fuerte que sonó por todo el lugar._

― _Pa-Pasa algo, p-presidenta ―preguntó bastante nerviosa la tesorera._

― _¡Claro que pasa, Tenten! ―apuntó con el dedo índice a Sasuke― ¡¿Qué hace este aquí?!_

 _Tenten estaba más que nerviosa, Temari estaba algo molesta, Lee tenía miedo y eso se podía notar de lejos, Sasuke mostraba gran satisfacción en su rostro y Gaara… pues Gaara solo estaba confundido y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba._

― _¿Tiene algún problema con nuestra elección, presidenta? ―cuestionó Temari con sus brazos cruzados._

― _¿Problema? ¡Claro que tengo problema! ¡Acaban de aceptar a este bueno_ para nada en el comité estudiantil! ¡Para mí ese es un gran problema!

Al final no se pudo hacer nada porque la decisión fue casi unánime. Los métodos que uso Sasuke para convencer al comité, eso es algo que no se sabe aún. No obstante hay rumores que fue por su encanto, popularidad e influencia.

 **{…}**

Sakura estaba pensativa, recostada en el sofá individual de su casa

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, no te preocupes, Hinata. Es solo que ese Uchiha terminará explotándome los nervios.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Hinata la observaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

―Tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde para el trabajo.

Después de un rato, y de dejar a Hanabi con su vecina, llegaron a un restaurante _cosplay_ conocido como _maid café_. Era un pequeño edificio de dos pisos color blanco con rosa. En la entrada se podía notar un cartel con el menú del día.

Debo destacar que el _meid café_ era famoso por el trato especial y la hospitalidad de las señoritas, unas chicas amables y educadas que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo posible para que el cliente se sintiera como en casa.

Entraron al lugar por la puerta trasera de un callejón. Se dirigieron a su respectivo casillero y después a colocarse el uniforme del trabajo.

―Konan, ya estamos listas ―dijo Hinata al llegar a su lado.

Konan era la gerente del meid café, era unos años mayor que Hinata y Sakura. Una mujer bastante responsable, por algo tenía ese puesto.

―Bien, Hinata y Sakura atiendan las mesas de la seis a la diez ―les indicaba mientras tenia en sus manos una tabla sujetapapeles―, Karin, Tamaki y Matsuri van a atender de la mesa uno a la cinco ―colocó la tabla debajo de su brazo y junto sus manos en un aplauso― ¡A trabajar!

Karin, Matsuri y Tamaki eran empleadas del lugar, trabajaban tiempo completo, mientras Sakura y Hinata solo medio turno, por las tardes. Las cinco son buenas amigas incluida la gerente. Todas son ayudadas caritativamente por Mei, la dueña del café.

Las horas pasaron, estaban por terminar la jornada laboral del día tan cansadas como siempre.

―Oye Hina, acaba de llegar tu enamorado~

Hinata detestaba que Karin usara el tono meloso cuando le hablaba sobre su mejor amigo.

―Y-Ya les he dicho muchas veces q-que Kiba no está enamorado de mí ―expresó haciendo un puchero.

Karin le apretó la mejilla.

―Bueno~ bueno~

Como de costumbre, Kiba llegaba al café una hora antes de que cerraran, pedía lo mismo de siempre y era atendido por Hinata. Esperaba a que terminaran de trabajar para acompañarlas de regreso a su casa, con el pretexto de que dos jovencitas no pueden vagar solas por la noche. Pero acá entre nos, ya sabemos el verdadero motivo.

―Bienvenido, _amo_ ―sonrió dulcemente y hacía una reverencia.

―Hinata, te he dicho que no me trates así ―habló bajo tapando su rostro, ocultando la coloración de sus mejillas.

―Lo siento, Kiba ―susurró―, pero sabes que es mi obligación en horas de trabajo.

―Está bien ―tomó el menú con sus manos que rozaron las de Hinata. Le dio una hojeada rápida, sonrió y entregó la carta―. Lo mismo de siempre.

Siempre hace lo mismo, revisa el menú pero elige lo de todos los días, el café especial de la casa que era preparado por la misma Hinata.

Hinata regresó a la cocina. Sakura salía a entregar un té, jugo y panecillos que otras personas habían pedido. Al salir por aquella puerta vaivén se detuvo en seco, e incluso estuvo por tirar la bandeja con las órdenes. Se dio la media vuelta e ingresó a la cocina, donde su mejor amiga se percató de lo sucedido.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Sakura la tomó del brazo para esconderse detrás de una barra.

―¡Mira quién acaba de llegar!

Ambas se asomaron discretamente a donde estaban los clientes, y en la puerta principal se veía a cierto chico pelirojo.

―¡Gaara! ―exclamó la ojiperla― ¿A qué vino? ―miró preocupada a Sakura.

―Pues, supongo que a disfrutar de nuestro menú ―habló de repente a sus espaldas una de las castañas provocando un salto en ellas.

―¡Matsuri, nos espantaste!

―Más espantadas parecen ustedes. Si Konan las ve aquí, las va a regañar.

―Es que ese de ahí ―señaló Hinata―, es Gaara.

―¡El enamorado de Sakura~!

―¡No es mi enamorado! ―infló los cachetes y frunció el ceño― El problema es que no sabe que trabajo aquí. Seguramente se decepcione de mí cuando me vea vestida así.

La idea de que alguien de los estudiantes, y en especial él, descubriera que la presidenta trabaja en un café cosplay no era de su agrado, llegaba hasta el punto de deprimirse al imaginarlo.

―Pues tienen que pensar en algo, porque se sentó en la mesa siete, una de ustedes lo tiene que atender. Y creo que por orden te toca a ti, Sakura.

Gaara se sentó en una mesa al lado de Kiba, los cuales se saludaron, el castaño un poco nervioso porque sabía perfectamente que sus amigas no querían ser descubiertas en su trabajo.

Los dos conversaban, Kiba pensaba en algún plan para salvar a sus amigas. Pero lo que ocurrió después no fue algo que tuviera en mente.

Hinata se acercó a ambos, con el pedido de Kiba. Se ofreció para entender a su compañero del club de lectura, y eso para ayudar a su amiga.

―Aquí tiene ―entregó la bebida algo nerviosa. Kiba estaba impresionado.

―¿Hinata? ―llamó el pelirojo.

―Bienvenido, _amo_ ―hizo una reverencia. Al estar inclinada sintió una mano pequeña posarse en su hombro. Se giró y observó a compañera.

―Yo lo atiendo ―murmuró Sakura― Bi-bienvenido, _amo_ ―dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa. Pensaba que él estaba desilusionado de ella―. ¿En que lo puedo atender?

―¡¿Sakura, eres tú?!

Ella asintió, pero no respondió.

Gaara entendía que las empleadas tenían reglamentos, y uno de ellos, de los más importantes, es que no podían entablar conversaciones personales con el cliente, o decirle su nombre. Así que siguió en sintonía con el personaje de Sakura. Pidió algo de comer y siguió conversando con Kiba. Sin embargo, la impresión de ver a la presidenta estudiantil que expresaba rudeza y ahora tan dócil y frágil no se iba.

Hinata y Sakura continuaron su trabajo con normalidad. Aunque preocupadas por la reacción de Gaara.

A las nueve con diez ya estaban saliendo de su trabajo. Guardaron sus uniformes y salieron por la puerta trasera que daba al callejón, donde Kiba siempre las esperaba. Pero para sorpresa de ambas, no estaba solo.

―¡Gaara! ―Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?!

―Hola ―sonrió amablemente. Mientras Kiba tomaba la bolsa de Hinata―. Kiba me habló un poco sobre su trabajo y me dijo que las acompañaba de regreso a su casa, por precaución. Así que también me ofrecí, espero que no les moleste.

―¿No se avergüenza de que trabajemos aquí? ―preguntó Hinata inocentemente mientras se cubría con el abrigo de Kiba.

―Claro que no ―aseguró―, al contrario. Creo que son personas increíbles, tener responsabilidades como el trabajo y los estudios a la vez, es de admirar, no de discriminar.

―Ya lo ven ―burlaba Kiba, cargando las cosas de Hinata―, no tiene de que preocuparse. Gaara dijo que no dirá nada.

El pelirojo asentía, Hinata sonreía y Sakura aún no quitaba la expresión se asombró. Tenía que admitir que esas palabras la hicieron sentir muy bien.

―Así que ―se acercó a Sakura y le arrebató delicadamente su bolso―, también las acompaño ―dijo quitándose el abrigo y poniéndoselo a ella, imitando las acciones de Kiba―. Además, Sakura se veía muy tierna con ese traje ―Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse colorada―, al igual que Hinata, ahora entiendo porque le gusta a Kiba

Y ahora los tres estaban completamente rojos.

Así los cuatro se fueron caminando hasta la casa de las chicas. Iban riendo y conversando, conociendo más de Gaara y él de ellos. También prometió que al igual que Kiba, toda la semana las acompañaría de vuelta a su casa. Después de todo, el día no terminó tan mal para Sakura

 **{…}**

El tiempo de descanso durante clases estaba por terminar. Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerrando un trato perverso.

―Entonces ¿aceptas?

Naruto tenía la mano estrada.

―Es un hecho ―Sasuke estiró el brazo y correspondió el apretón de manos.

―¡Bien! ―sonrió maquiavélico― Yo ganaré la apuesta. Verás que seré el primero en acostarme con… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

―¡Hinata, imbécil! ―reprendió a su amigo.

―Como sea, de todas formas creo que la presidenta no va a querer tener ni una simple charla contigo. Tengo asegurada la victoria y tú serás el perdedor.

Para ellos lo que comenzó como un juego, terminará siendo su propia sentencia, porque sin saberlo aún el ganador lo pierde todo.

.

..

...

...

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me gustaría responder, pero aquí no se puede :'c**


	6. Capítulo 4

Ella lo observaba sin disimular desde el otro extremo del aula. Él se dio cuenta y ella regresó la mirada a sus apuntes.

Uzumaki Naruto no ignoró el acontecimiento, como una de las tantas veces. Esta vez sus ojos no se despegaron de ella por un tiempo, esbozando una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Era la primera vez que notaba la existencia de Hinata Hyuga.

¿Por qué tan de repente?

Sintió una mirada penetrante posada en él. Despegó los ojos de Hinata para mirar al chico sentado detrás de ella, que no dejaba de verlo con el ceño fruncido, con una contemplación que, apostaba, podía leer sus pensamientos.

Ambas miradas se sostuvieron con intensidad, podría llamarlo aborrecimiento mutuo, pues Kiba conocía perfecto a Naruto, sabía que _en donde pone el ojo pone la bala,_ y tratándose de su mejor amiga, o algo más, impediría a toda costa que se acercara a ella así sea para un mísero saludo.

Pero Naruto también sabía que Kiba era terco y testarudo, y sería un obstáculo para alcanzar su objetivo. Tratándose del amigo enamorado, tenía que jugar sus mejores cartas.

Naruto regresó a divagar a través de la ventana que tenía al lado derecho.

Mordisqueando un lápiz soltó el tercer bostezo del día.

― _Que clase tan aburrida_ ―pensaba mientras el profesor seguía hablando.

¿Qué puede haber más aburrido que historia política? El cabeceo por sueño de algunos alumnos y otros mensajeando con su móvil a escondidas del maestro contestaba esa pregunta. A excepción de una mujer sentada en primera fila, quien estaba animada escribiendo y prestando mucha atención a su profesor. Haruno Sakura era la única interesada en esa clase, pues ¿recuerdas cuando dije que quería ser la mejor funcionaria pública?

Naruto dejó de mirarla para soltar un gruñido y negar con la cabeza… más extraña no podía ser. Pero de algo estaba seguro, ella le costaría más trabajo a su amigo.

Soltó el cuarto bostezo descarado y este no pasó desapercibido, llevando al borde de la paciencia al profesor.

―¡Oye Naruto! ―él, sin dejar de jugar con su lápiz, lo miró fastidiado― Si tanto te duerme mi clase, te puedes retirar.

―Lo siento, Iruka. Ya pondré atención.

Abrió su libreta. El profesor llegó hasta su pupitre.

―Aquí soy tu maestro. Tienes que preocuparte más por esta clase ―señaló―. Te advierto que si repruebas el próximo examen, tendrás que asistir a recuperación, y a tu padrino no le va a agradar.

Naruto entró en pánico. Recuperación significaba asistir a clases durante las vacaciones de invierno, algo que cualquiera quisiera evitar. Además que su padrino le indicó que si iba mal en las notas, reduciría la mensualidad que le da.

―¡No me haga eso! ―se levantó de su asiento― ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Sencillo, ya te lo dije, aprobar el examen. Aunque no creo que a estas alturas lo pases, creo que necesitaras un tutor ―Naruto cambió la expresión de su rostro, tenía el plan perfecto―, podría ser Haruno, es la mejor de la clase.

Sakura lo miraba con enojo y negó con la cabeza, algo como -jamás en esta vida-.

―No, no, no. La presidenta tiene muchas responsabilidades ―dirigió su mirada a Hinata y sonrió―. Mejor que sea Hyuga ―Kiba trató de oponerse pero Naruto fue más rápido―. También es la mejor de la clase y supongo que tiene un rato libre. Bueno, si ella quiere ―le guiñó el ojo. Ella pegó un brinco de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Acaso se fijó en ella? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas rondaban por la cabeza de Hinata.

Dos miradas estaban clavadas en la escena, una rabia les corroía por dentro. Esos eran Sakura, que no permitiría que alguien se acercara con otras intenciones a su mejor amiga, y Kiba, que protegería a capa y espada al amor de su vida. Ellos no permitirán que esos dos tengan algún contacto por mínimo que sea.

¿Por qué tan repentino interés? Eso lo puedo responder… pero, creo que empezaré un tiempo atrás.

 **{…}**

Seguramente ya conoces a Sasuke Uchiha, y como no si he hablado bastante de él. Es el hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha. A partir de los catorce años comenzó a vivir con su único hermano, Itachi, quien era su ejemplo a seguir, una de las personas que más admiraba y amaba.

Desde que era pequeño, Sasuke se sentía atraído por la mejor amiga de su hermano, desarrollando una especie de sentimiento por ella con el paso del tiempo, algo así como un amor en secreto. Con los años la amistad de Itachi e Izumi se convirtió en algo más. E incluso llegaron a estar comprometidos.

Todo parecía perfecto, los novios demostraban sus sentimientos con frecuencia, sin saber que tales afectos dañaban cada vez más a Sasuke. Pero él jamás dijo algo, si ella era feliz aunque fuera con otro hombre, incluso si era su hermano… para él eso era más que suficiente.

Pero todo se vino abajo un día antes de la boda.

Itachi descubrió los sentimientos de su hermano hacia su novia, no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero lo hizo. Lo afrontó e insistió hasta que la verdad saliera de sus propios labios, y así fue.

Como dije antes, faltaba un día para la boda. Los padres y familiares de los novios ya habían llegado a la ciudad, todos estaban entusiasmados. Pero ese día, Sasuke desapareció dejando una nota a su hermano, que si no me equivoco decía algo así:

 _Lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarte en tu boda, no me siento listo para eso. No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien. Solo, hazla feliz, hazla tan feliz como yo lo hubiera hecho._

¡¿Qué clase de hermano mayor era?! Como era posible permitir que Sasuke sufriera a costa de su propia felicidad… ¡Se supone que es el hermano mayor! El que tiene que cuidarlo, el que prometió velar por él y buscar siempre su bienestar y ahora estaba destrozado por su culpa.

Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que reparar sus errores.

Llegó a casa de Izumi, donde justamente sería la boda. Ella estaba emocionada revisando que la decoración fuera perfecta.

Desgraciadamente, Itachi ya había tomado una decisión, ahora vería por el hermano que tanto ama.

Sin previo aviso, sin titubear, sin una gota de compasión, Itachi rompió con ella, rompió con el compromiso, con aquel pacto de amor que había jurado. Abogando que su hermano era más importante.

Lo buscó, lo encontró… pero no lo salvó.

Estaba embriagado en un bar de mala muerte no muy lejos de su casa. Hablaron durante toda la noche. Itachi le confesó que terminó con la relación de él e Izumi, Sasuke se opuso. Y fue cuando recibió una llamada… Izumi, se había quitado la vida.

Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensó que todo cambiaría, pero todo le salió mal. La mujer que amaba había muerto y su único hermano lo culpaba, y aun peor, lo odiaba.

Pero esa parte creo que ya la sabes.

Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo serio y sin sentimientos, según los relatos de los estudiantes. Solo que hay algo más que simple seriedad. Hay dolor y sufrimiento en sus recuerdos, que hasta hoy en día le atormentan.

Aun así, sigue siendo la persona más cruel, arrogante y presuntuoso que conozco y te aseguro que si te encuentras con él y si tiene la oportunidad tratara de humillarte.

Ahora bien, ya que sabes más sobre Sasuke Uchiha, creo que es hora de que sepas sobre su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Iniciaré explicando un poco sobre su familia y su niñez.

Es el hijo menor del matrimonio Uzumaki. A los seis años fue trasladado a un internado, según sus padres, para que su comportamiento mejorara. ¡Pero no podía mejorar más! Era el niño más noble y respetuoso que todo padre y madre desearían. Nada igual a su hermano mayor, Menma.

Por algunas razones que ya saben, creció lejos de su familia. Las visitas eran cada semana, después cada mes, cada año, hasta que se volvieron llamadas eventuales. Estaba solo, aunque rodeado de personas.

Por la personalidad tan dulce, se ganó el cariño del director del lugar, Jiraiya. Ese hombre fue el que se encargó personalmente de su desarrollo como persona.

Ese niño tan tierno y lindo, terminó convirtiéndose en alguien cruel y sin sentimientos. Al crecer, a los dieciséis años para ser más exacta, salió del internado sin consentimiento de sus padres. Jiraiya, quien ahora era su padrino, le pagó departamento, autos, lujos, mujeres, etcétera. Creó una persona totalmente diferente a lo que estaba predestinado ser. Sus padres se enteraron de su comportamiento demasiado tarde, ya no podían hacer nada por él.

Conoció a su primera novia formal, Ino. Una chica de tercer año con bastante experiencia sexual, por algo se arriesgó con ella ¿no? Aunque aun así él la engaña cuando quiere y puede. Y si acaba de estar con _la otra y_ tiene que cumplirle a Ino, lo hace, para él eso no es problema, ni siquiera guarda remordimiento al hacerlo.

Uzumaki Naruto, aquel que ha provocado peleas entre las estudiantes, aquel que siempre está acompañado de amigos y enamoradas, aunque solo quiera disfrazar la soledad que tanto teme. Aun así, es un donjuán, libertino y seductor sin corazón. Y te aseguro que si eres mujer y le das la oportunidad, te llevará a la cama.

 **{…}**

En fin, ahora voy a explicar otro asunto importante. Todo pasó en la hora de descanso.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela.

―No entiendo porque entraste al aburrido consejo estudiantil ―decía recostado en el tronco con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, absorto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―Ya te lo expliqué mil veces, Naruto. Es por mi familia, necesitaba hacer algo, según ellos de provecho. No quiero que estén sermoneándome ―estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados―. Al terminar las clases revisaremos lo del estúpido baile de invierno.

―¡¿Tú, organizando un baile?! ―soltó una carcajada. Recibió una mirada furiosa por parte de Sasuke― Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es tan raro viniendo de ti.

―Como sea ―giró lo ojos―. ¿Cómo te fue con tu pianista?

―Estaba llorando.

―¡¿Tú?!

―¡No! ¡Ella! ¡Por tu culpa no pude…!

―No es para tanto ―Naruto lo miró enfadado―. Tú tienes la culpa, tanto tiempo y aun no puedes conocerla ―rió―. Que patético.

―¡Oye, tú…!

Naruto lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

―Te digo la verdad ―se soltó―. Le coqueteas a todo lo que tenga falda, ¿y no puedes hablarle a ella?

―De eso se trata. Ella no es como las otras, eso lo sé. Si ella llegara a aceptarme, yo… ―sonrió.

―Jamás vas a cambiar ―sentenció, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Mira quien lo dice. Él que sigue sufriendo por la misma mujer aun estando muerta.

―¡Cállate! ―gritó― ¡No vuelvas a repetirlo!

―Sabes que estoy de acuerdo con Itachi. Debes dejarla ir.

―Y tú deberías dejar de ser un intento de gigoló.

―El día que tú te olvides de Izumi, ese día también dejo de ser un intento de gigoló ―rió.

―Nunca la olvidaré, y lo sabes ―habló bajo.

Naruto suspiró. Aunque no pareciera le preocupaba Sasuke, y como no si fue la primera persona en quien confió después de tanto tiempo, y es su único y real mejor amigo.

―Qué te parece que hagamos un reto ―Sasuke lo observó confuso―. Algo así como una apuesta.

―Y el punto de eso es…

La expresión de Naruto se volvió más seria.

―Que si tú pierdes, dejaras de visitar a Izumi.

―¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?

―Si pierdo, yo haré lo que tú quieras.

Sasuke lo pensó por un momento. Era una buena oportunidad para molestar a su amigo, asimismo estaba seguro que cual fuera el reto no lo perdería.

―Si yo gano ―sonrió―, dejaras de liarte con quien sea, incluida Ino, de aquí hasta que nos graduemos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó― ¡Estás loco! Eso es imposible.

―Por mí bien, como quieras.

No, no era momento para ponerse así. Tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a su mejor amigo y no la podía desperdiciar. Tenía que aceptar ese ridículo trato, aunque no se lo pondría nada fácil, conocía las debilidades de Sasuke y las aprovecharía en su contra.

―Bueno, acepto. Pero… para que ganes tendrás que acostarte con alguien.

―Mi objetivo es que me dejes de molestar con el asunto de Izumi, ¿y quieres que sea como tú…? No, gracias. Paso.

―Solo dilo ―Sasuke lo miró extrañado. Naruto rió―. Solo di que no puedes con este sencillo reto. Todos saben que eres asexual. Es sencillo, no tienes que enamorarte ni ser su novio, solo aprovecharte y botarla cuando cumplas. Nada de otro mundo.

―¡Está bien! ―respondió ya cansado de la persistencia―. Tu reto será el mismo.

―¡Já! ¡Pan comido!

―Pero, será con la que yo elija para ti ―Naruto asintió triunfante―, que será… ella ―señaló con el dedo.

En ese momento no muy lejos de ahí, una chica iba corriendo como siempre evitando que tantos libros se le cayeran de las manos.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―¿No puede ser otra? Esa no es bonita, ni atractiva. Necesito motivación y ella lo que da es sueño. Además… ¿Quién es?

―¿Es en serio? ―golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano― Es Hinata Hyuga, compañera de nuestra clase desde primer año ―entrecerró lo ojos―. No que podías con cualquiera.

―Creo que ya sé quién es, es la amiga de Kiba ¿verdad? ―Sasuke asintió― Pues ya que, todas son iguales, incluso la monja va a caer ―pensó por un momento y después habló―. Pero tú tendrás que seducir a nuestra querida presidenta

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sasuke puso cara de espanto.

―No, Naruto. Ella no.

―Ya vez que no puedes ―decía mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

Al final, la insistencia de Naruto funcionó, lo convenció. La apuesta ya era un hecho.

―Entonces ¿aceptas?

Naruto tenía la mano extendida.

―Es un hecho ―Sasuke estiró el brazo y correspondió el apretón de manos.

―¡Bien! ―sonrió maquiavélico― Yo ganaré la apuesta. Verás que seré el primero en acostarme con… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

―¡Hinata, imbécil! ―reprendió a su amigo.

―Como sea, de todas formas creo que la presidenta no va a querer tener ni una simple charla contigo. Tengo asegurada la victoria y tú serás el perdedor.

 **{…}**

Ahora sí, estás al día.

―No, no, no. La presidenta tiene muchas responsabilidades ―dirigió su mirada a Hinata y sonrió―. Mejor que sea Hyuga ―Kiba trató de oponerse pero Naruto fue más rápido―. También es la mejor de la clase y supongo que tiene un rato libre. Bueno, si ella quiere ―le guiñó el ojo. Ella pegó un brinco de sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

―¡No! ―se puso de pie Sakura bruscamente― ¡Ese patán no se va a acercar a Hinata!

―Sakura, silencio ―habló el profesor.

―¡Tú no te metas, bruja celosa! ―señaló con el dedo índice― ¡No es mi culpa que estés enamorada de ella!

―¡Naruto! ―regañó el maestro.

Hinata lucía confundida. Nunca había imaginado que algo así pensaran de ellas.

Sakura era sujetada por una de sus compañeras.

―¡Perro asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas con una de tus putas?!

Sasuke trataba de detener a Naruto.

―¡Estúpida lesbiana! ¡De mi cuenta corre que te largas de aquí!

―¡Cállense los dos! Ahora mismo se van a la oficina del director ―ambos se relajaron al ver al profesor tan molesto― ¡Pero ya!

Kiba sujetó la mano de Hinata para tranquilizarla, pues no entendía bien que estaba pasando. Sasuke estaba pensando en cómo asesinarlenta y dolorosamente a Naruto por ponerle más difíciles las cosas.

Sakura y Naruto terminaron castigados, toda la semana tendrían que limpiar la sala de profesores.


	7. Capítulo 5

_Sé que no me ves, sé que soy invisible ante tu mirada. No soy lo suficientemente valiente para atreverme a decirte de frente que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te cuidaré desde las sombras, como siempre lo he hecho, no importa que no te des cuenta, no importa si no me notas, porque yo me prometí a mí misma procurar por ti, cuidar de ti, y salvarte si es necesario. Por eso no le temo a nada si se trata de ti._

Naruto sostenía el pequeño pedazo de papel entre sus temblorosas manos.

Unos minutos antes había abierto su casillero y fue cuando la nota salió de adentro y cayó al suelo, la tomó y comenzó a leer.

Arrugó la hoja de papel, haciendo preguntas mentales. ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? ¿Quién se atrevió a burlarse de él de esa manera?

―¡Uzumaki! ―Sakura gritó acercándose a él, provocándole un gesto de molestia.

―¿Qué quieres ahora? ―contestó fastidiado, guardando la nota arrugada en la bolsa de su pantalón.

―Sabes bien que quiero ―lo miró con desagrado―. Es hora del descanso. ¿No tienes que hacer algo?

Naruto cerró su casillero.

―Sí. Descansar.

―¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo! ―señaló con el dedo― ¡Por tu culpa tenemos que limpiar el salón de profesores!

―¡¿Por mi culpa?! ¿Quién fue la que comenzó a gritar como loca? Y te he dicho que no me señales así.

Con la punta de su propio dedo bajó la mano de Sakura. Ella levantó su puño, estaba por responder pero la voz de Hinata llamó su atención.

―¡Sakura!

Naruto sonrió, Sakura le dedicó una mirada amenazadora.

―Ni se te ocurra ―le susurró―. Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?

―Bu-buenos días ―saludó y se inclinó al ver a Naruto quien le regresó el saludo. Sakura se interpuso frente a él dándole la espalda― ¿V-Vamos a co-comer? ―preguntó nerviosa.

Sakura suspiró. La tomó de los hombros y murmuró a su oído.

―No traemos comida ni dinero. Además tengo que cumplir con el castigo, bueno, tenemos que ―enfatizó, refiriéndose al que estaba detrás de ella.

―S-Si quieres p-puedo acompañarte ―bajó la mirada uniendo sus dedos índices.

―Sí, Sa-ku-ra~deja que nos acompañe ―sonrió, ella lo miró con enojo.

Estaba molesta, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar se molestaba. Y para alegrar aún más el día, llegó el amigo de aquel estorbo.

―Naruto, te estoy esperando, tienes que darme de comer.

Sakura y Hinata lo miraron extrañadas por su comentario.

―No puedo, tengo que ir con la presidenta ¿recuerdas? ―observó por un momento a la nombrada―. De hecho… ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Hyuga irá con Haruno, y no quiero estar solito~ ¿vamos?

Para Sasuke, a veces, los planes de Naruto podían provocarle dolor de cabeza.

 **{…}**

Hinata se encontraba sentada, en silencio, balanceando sus pies y jugando con sus manos. Estaba colorada de las mejillas ¿Por qué? Por estar escuchando su nombre salir de aquel chico que le parecía imposible de alcanzar… al que le dejó una declaración sin firmar en su casillero… aquel que no dejaba de pelear con su amiga.

Al lado de ella se encontraba Sasuke, más aburrido que nunca, ya que su amigo estaba cumpliendo con el castigo que le habían puesto. Miraba con fastidio como Sakura y Naruto limpiaban, sin dejar de discutir, cosa que ya lo tenía más que enfadado.

Observó a la joven que tenía al lado con la mirada agachada. Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, Hinata lo observó y éste al regresarle la mirada ella le sonrió.

―Bueno, yo me voy ―se puso de pie frente a ella con la mano izquierda sobre su cadera―. ¿No vienes?

―Pero… Sakura… no la puedo dejar sola ―decía mientras los otros dos seguían gritándose cosas. Le preocupaba que la discusión culminara en malos términos.

―No pasara nada ―aseguró―. Lo único que puede pasar es que ella le dé una paliza al bobo de Naruto ―Hinata rió nerviosa, ella pensaba lo mismo―.Tampoco has comido ¿no tienes hambre?

―¿Eh…? Yo…

El estómago de Hinata rugió respondiendo la pregunta de Sasuke.

Sasuke resopló soltando una leve sonrisa por el sonido de sus tripas.

―Ya lo ves. Vamos

Hinata bajó el rostro.

―No tengo dinero.

―Yo tampoco, pero eso se soluciona ―se acercó a la mochila Naruto y de adentro sacó su billetera, tomó algo de dinero y la volvió a guardar―. Listo.

―¡Eso no está bien! E-Eso es robar ―acusó uniendo su cejas.

―Es aprovechar el momento ―señaló a donde Sakura le aventaba con trapos mojados a Naruto y éste intentaba regresárselos―. Pero si quieres quedarte a aguantar a esos dos, no lo impediré.

Hinata observó a ambos, se dio cuenta que su amiga estaría bien. Bueno, la verdad era que tampoco quería quedarse. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya se estaba alejando.

―¡Uchiha, espéreme! ―corrió detrás de él. Mientras los otros dos seguían en lo suyo, peleando, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus acompañantes.

 **{…}**

Sasuke caminaba directo a la cafetería escolar, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y mirando de reojo a aquella chica que lo seguía.

¿Por qué es tan rara? Era demasiado amable con todos, incluyéndolo. Inclusive, la semana pasada presencio un acto donde humillaba a una chica que se le confeso… sabía que él era poco afectuoso o respetuoso ¿y aun así le tenía confianza y lo trataba con respeto?

―Si vas a venir conmigo trata de caminar a mi lado, si vas un paso detrás de mí pensaran que me estas acosando.

―¡S-Sí! ―dio unos pasitos rápidos y se emparejó con él, ahora si parecía que iban juntos. ¡Gran idea! Así la gente podía especular otras cosas…

A Hinata, las miradas de algunos alumnos, en especial mujeres, la ponían muy nerviosa. Nunca había acompañado a un hombre que no fuera su mejor amigo, Kiba.

Llegaron al comedor, un lugar grande donde había varias mesas, pero estas estaban todas ocupadas. Nada más pidieran lo que iban a comer irían a las mesas rusticas de afuera que, seguramente, habría alguna vacía.

Parecía que a Hinata le brillaban los ojitos al ver tanta comida sabrosa, que por falta de dinero muy poco podía probar.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica. Por primera vez haría acto de bondad.

―Elige lo que quieras.

―Pero… no tengo como pagar ―su estómago sonó nuevamente.

―No te preocupes, Naruto invita ―decía mientras pedía un guiso de carne.

―A Uzumaki no le va a gustar ―sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí. Sasuke pudo notarlo.

―Te aseguro que tratándose de ti, hasta me lo va a agradecer ―Hinata se puso totalmente roja, pero no dejaba de mirar el enorme plato que le servían a Sasuke―. Deme otro estofado, por favor ―pidió a la cocinera dándose cuenta de las expresiones de ella.

Como dije antes, salieron al patio, en donde pudieran comer tranquilos. Se sentaron en una mesa sola, y se disponen a merendar. Claro que el acto bondadoso de Sasuke no pasaría por alto. Era la primera vez que compartía tiempo con alguien más que no fuera su amigo, y más raro aun, estaba siendo por primera vez amable con una mujer que no fuera Ino.

El murmullo y cuchicheo entre estudiantes no paraba, y conociéndolos, los rumores comenzarían a circular rápidamente.

―¿No vas a terminar tu comida? ―peguntó Sasuke viendo el plato medio lleno.

―Le quiero guardar un poco a Sakura ―dijo un poco avergonzada, escondiendo sus manos debajo de la mesa.

Sasuke giró su rostro y miró grupitos hablando en secreto, viéndolos a ellos. Chasqueó los dientes fastidiado y regresó su atención a Hinata.

―Si quieres compramos otra orden, así no te quedas con hambre.

Hinata negó sonrojada.

―Es demasiada molestia, y gastaría más dinero, que no es suyo ―recriminó, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba comprando.

Se acercó a ella y le entregó la bolsa de comida, agitándola, como diciendo; ¿Qué decías?

No exagero al decir que Hinata le agradeció cincuenta veces, incluso creo que era poco.

Sasuke cansado de las miradas de los demás jóvenes decidió tomar la mano de ella e irse, casi arrastrándola. ¿Querían algo de qué hablar? Pues ahí lo tenían, en bandeja de plata.

Regresaban a donde estaban sus amigos, solo deseando no encontrar en muy mal _estado_ a Naruto, esperaban que Sakura no haya sido muy ruda con él.

―Seguramente están bien ―aseguró a Hinata al verla preocupada por su amiga.

―S-Sí…

Hinata se detuvo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y quedo mirándola ¿Por qué se detiene tan abruptamente?

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó extrañado. Ella se soltó de su agarre, los dos quedaron incomodos ante el anterior impulso de él.

―Di-disculpe, Uchiha, pero ¿por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo?

Ella sabía perfectamente quien era Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que no se tocaba el corazón para ofender a quien él quisiera, y normalmente era conocido por ser grosero y arrogante con las mujeres ¿Por qué a ella la estaba tratando bien? ¡Incluso le compró comida y la tomó de la mano! ¡¿Que más sorpresas guardaba?!

―¿Eso…? ―se quedó en silencio por unos segundos― Me recuerdas a mi madre y en cierta forma a mi hermano. Mamá es frágil como tú e Itachi siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que él mismo ―respondió sinceramente.

―Gra-gracias ―contestó sonriendo levemente, sintiéndose elogiada.

―No fue un cumplido ―contradijo fríamente. La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció y su rostro se apagó. Sasuke siguió caminando dejándola atrás, mostrando su verdadero yo.

―¡E-Espere! ―trató de correr detrás de él nuevamente. Esta vez sin darse cuenta enredó sus pies y tropezó

 **{…}**

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de ahí, en la sala de profesores para ser más precisa, la guerra parecía continuar.

Sakura tenía sujetado a Naruto por el cuello y lo agitaba _._ ¡Lo estaba asfixiando!

De la nada lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo con los ojos dándole vuelta. Ella miraba desconcertada para todas direcciones.

―¿En dónde…? ¿En dónde están?

La pregunta confundió a Naruto, quien se levantó mareado, tosiendo y sujetándose el cuello. Sakura, estaba jugando ¿verdad? En realidad no creo que planeara asesinarlo ¿no?

―De que hablas ahora

―¡¿En dónde están Hinata y tu novio?! ―le gritó casi en la cara, tardo un poco en procesar las palabras de la mujer. Ambos se miraron para después salir corriendo del lugar ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta!

 **{…}**

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, la vio tirada de rodillas apoyándose en el piso con ambas manos. Tenía la mirada en el suelo y su cabello le tapaba el rostro ¿Por qué era tan distraída? Solo esas cosas le pasaban a ella.

Algunos jóvenes vieron la escena y no paraban de reírse y de burlarse.

―¿Estás bien? ―se acercó a ella. Claro que se sintió culpable, era la primera vez que se sentía culpable, aunque su torpeza no fuera causada por él.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Hinata.

―Déjame ayudarte ―la sujetó del brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Su culpabilidad aumento, aunque de ninguna forma pediría perdón, después de todo no fue el causante de su ineptitud. Hinata seguía ocultando su rostro. Tenía ambas rodillas raspadas al igual que las palmas de las manos, las cuales estaban bastantes lastimadas.

―Déjame ver ―tomó las manos de ella, sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y comenzó a limpiarlas. Hinata giró su rostro para evitar el contacto visual. Estaba tan apenada, jamás sintió tanta vergüenza por una caída, y mira que las tenía con frecuencia.

Que escena tan linda ¿no?

Sasuke sosteniendo las manos de la dulce chica, ella sonrojada y mirando a otro lado. Una escena que claramente se podía malinterpretar… aunque…

―¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ―gritó Sakura, tomando por los hombros a Sasuke y apartándolo de su amiga bruscamente.

―¡Eso es trampa, Sasuke! ―dijo el Uzumaki sujetándolo de la camisa. ¿A qué hora llegaron que no los notaron? Y son tan tontos que efectivamente sacaron sus propias conclusiones― Hinata es mía.

―¡¿Suya?! ―hablaron simultáneamente las dos mujeres, una en susurro sorprendida, y la otra en un grito irritado.

Los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a dar vueltas y en menos de tres segundos colapsó cayendo al suelo. Naruto corre a su lado tomándola de los brazos

―¡Hyuga!/¡Hinata! ―gritaron él y Sakura.

Hinata colorada y con una notoria sonrisa dibujada seguía inconsciente.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga, pedazo de animal?! ―lo sujetó del cuello, otra vez, haciendo que soltara a Hinata y ésta caiga nuevamente al piso. Sasuke golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y negó con la cabeza.

 **{…}**

Iruka estaba recostado en la silla frente a su escritorio, leía tranquilamente el periódico, mientras tenía al lado una taza de café caliente. La tranquilidad del ambiente lo relajaba, era la hora del receso y sus estudiantes estaban afuera, en alguna parte. Era su tiempo preferido, donde podía estar en paz, sin gritos, cuchicheos y regaños.

Ojeó una vez más mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, la cual escupió al escuchar los gritos de uno de sus estudiantes entrando al salón.

―¡Profesor!

―¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! ―decía mientras se limpiaba un poco de la bebida.

―¡Hay una pelea cerca de los comedores…! O algo así... ―concluyó el joven, para que ambos salieran a toda prisa a donde era la tal pelea.

Al llegar, no era lo que esperaba, pero igual estaba furioso, no por su mal comportamiento sino porque perturbaron su valioso momento de paz.

Sasuke estaba en cuclillas sosteniendo la cabeza de Hinata que apenas estaba volviendo en sí, mientras Sakura con una mano tomaba a Naruto por el cabello golpeándolo consecutivamente contra la pared y con la otra sujetaba sus manos tras su espalda.

Los cuatro miraron a la persona que los veía con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes, cruzado de brazos y con un semblante imponente.

Estaban en problemas.

Al final, el castigo fue mucho peor. Pues tenían que asistir en sábado a pintar la escuela, bueno, solo uno de los salones, pero igual sería un trabajo muy pesado. ¿Qué podría salir mal…?

 **{…}**

Iruka caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina, Kakashi estaba sentado frente a su escritorio recargando los codos y ambas manos entrelazadas. Frente a ellos se encontraban cuatro jóvenes con la mirada al suelo, preparados para el fuerte regaño que se venia.

Sakura y Naruto, ambos con salpicaduras y manchas de pintura sobre su rostro, cuerpo y ropa. Hinata tenía toda la parte delantera de su uniforme escurriendo de pintura azul claro y Sasuke estaba bañado de pies a cabeza de pintura blanca, que solo se le podía distinguir lo negro de sus ojos…


	8. Capítulo 6

Era un sábado despejado en Konoha. Sin nubes, un deslumbrante cielo azul se iluminó con la salida del sol. Pasaba del mediodía y el partido de fútbol soccer femenil estaba por concluir. El marcador mostraba empate entre los _visitantes_ y el equipo de la escuela. En las gradas la emoción de la gente se dejaba sentir. Gritos, aplausos, porras y uno que otro abucheo por parte de los fanáticos del equipo contrario. Dos minutos más y el encuentro terminaba.

Naruto y Sasuke prestaban atención a los movimientos de las jugadoras, en especial a la capitana.

―No sabía que esa mujer podía ser tan ruda.

―Te advertí que la presidenta es fuerte. Todavía no me recupero de los golpes que me dio ―Naruto se quejó sobando su frente.

Unas gradas más abajo, Hinata se encontraba emocionada animando a su mejor amiga. Junto a ella, como siempre, sin despegarse de su lado, se encontraba Kiba.

―Y yo te dije que ese perro sería un estorbo ―señaló a Kiba―. Solo te complicara más las cosas.

―Ni me lo recuerdes. Tengo que pensar en algo para quitarlo de en medio.

Enfocaron de nuevo su atención al partido. Unos segundos más y el árbitro sonaría el silbato.

Sakura no perdía el balón. Parecía difícil de creer la manera en que esquivaba a las rivales. Estaba cerca de la red contraria, ya había ganado ventaja dejando atrás a las demás, solo le quedaba la portera, quien estaba preparada para detener el disparo.

Estoy segura que una furia corroía por el interior de Sakura, debido a eso es que se estaba esforzando tanto en el partido de hoy, era la forma de sacar la rabia. ¿Por qué? Por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar. Creo recordar exactamente las palabras de Iruka, fue algo así

― _Su castigo será pintar uno de los salones de primer año… No me importa que tengas partido ese día, Sakura… Está bien, pero tendrán que hacerlo en cuanto terminen con el juego._

Recordando esas palabras de su profesor, se armó de coraje y con todas sus fuerzas pateó la pelota, la cual fue tan rápida y fuerte que terminó noqueando a la portera y terminando el partido con tremendo golazo unos segundos antes de que sonara el silbato.

La tribuna se volvió loca, ¡Su capitana de equipo la volvió a hacer! Todos celebraban y mucho más Hinata y Kiba, que éste aprovechó el momento de euforia para poder abrazar a su acompañante.

La gente estaba feliz por el triunfo, a excepción de dos chicos que quedaron en blanco al ver la fuerza y determinación de la presidenta estudiantil y capitana de equipo. Naruto y Sasuke quedaron helados, ya que jamás habían asistido a un partido y no tenían idea de que tan buena jugadora era Sakura, y tampoco se imaginaban que tan ruda podía llegar a ser.

―Tienes que cuidarte de ella. Procura hablarle bonito antes de tirártela.

―¡Cállate! ―gruñó― Yo estaría más preocupado por eso si fuera tú ―señaló a donde Kiba levantaba y abrazaba a Hinata.

Naruto definitivamente tenía que hacer algo para separar a esos dos.

 **{…}**

La escuela estaba casi vacía, a excepción de cuatro jóvenes que tenían que pintar un salón entero. Sakura estaba de rodillas, con una brocha con pintura azul claro pintaba una línea en la parte inferior de la pared. Al lado de ella estaba de pie Naruto, que con otra brocha con líquido blanco pintaba la parte superior. En una de las esquinas se encontraba Hinata haciendo lo mismo que su amiga, y al lado de ella Sasuke fingía que también trabajaba.

Sakura no dejaba de quejarse, repetía una y otra vez que debería estar celebrando con sus compañeras de equipo su triunfo y no cumpliendo con este correctivo.

Naruto, al contrario, permanecía callado. Ya cansado de tanta palabrería de la quejumbrosa, se le ocurrió algo, según él, divertido, y en cierta forma parecía una clase de venganza. Miró de reojo a Sakura y observó en medio de ellos dos una cubeta con pintura, sin pensarlo dos veces dejó caer el cepillo sobre aquel recipiente, salpicando medio cuerpo de Sakura.

―¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! ―se levantó duramente y observó su ropa manchada, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

―Tienes que tener más cuidado ―le respondió de manera burlesca y negando con la cabeza.

―¡Es la última que me haces! ―gritó enfurecida.

Hinata y Sasuke dejaron lo suyo para prestar más atención.

Con la misma intención, Sakura tomó su brocha bañada de pintura y la sacudió salpicando a su contrincante.

―¡¿Por qué piensas que lo hice a posta?!

Naruto repitió la acción de Sakura, ensuciándola también a ella.

―¡¿Eres así de estúpido o te haces?!

Sakura se agachó para agarrar el bote de pintura con la intensión de vaciarlo sobre él, pero Naruto la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Ambos peleaban por quien se lo tiraba a quien.

Hinata aventó sus cosas y corrió para detenerlos, al estar cerca de ellos e intentar calmarlos, sin querer obviamente, giraron bruscamente el cubo y se lo derramaron encima a Hinata, dejándole toda la parte delantera de su uniforme escurriendo en pintura.

―¡Ves lo que haces, Idiota! ―gritaba Sakura, buscando algo con que limpiarla, mientras Hinata hacia pequeños pucheros. Para ella era un problema porque su único uniforme estaba arruinado.

―¡Pero si fuiste tú quien la manchó!

Naruto, al igual que Sakura, buscaba algo con que limpiar.

Hinata seguía hiperventilando.

Sasuke negaba sin poder creer lo torpe que eran esos dos.

―Vaya pareja de tarados. Son tal para cual.

Sakura y Naruto miraron con enojo a Sasuke por su comentario, se observaron entre ellos para después asentir al mismo tiempo y tomar una cubeta repleta de pintura.

Lo último que vio Sasuke fue la gran mancha blanca viniendo hacia él.

 **{…}**

Iruka caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la oficina, Kakashi estaba sentado frente a su escritorio recargando los codos y ambas manos entrelazadas. Frente a ellos se encontraban cuatro jóvenes con la mirada al suelo, preparados para el fuerte regaño que se venía.

Sakura y Naruto, ambos con salpicaduras y manchas de pintura sobre su rostro, cuerpo y ropa. Hinata tenía toda la parte delantera de su uniforme escurriendo de pintura azul claro y Sasuke estaba bañado de pies a cabeza de pintura blanca, que solo se le podía distinguir lo negro de sus ojos.

―¡Esta vez se excedieron! ¡Solo tenían que hacer un trabajo sencillo y ni eso pueden hacer!

―Su trabajo era dejar como nuevo el salón, pero ahora está mucho peor ―hablaba con calma el director―. No podemos ponerles castigos similares porque sabemos que lo van a arruinar. Así que, lo siento mucho pero, Haruno y Hyuga, su beca será retirada.

Ambas chicas quedaron sin habla, sintieron como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. No podían perder la beca. Eso significaba no poder pagar.

―¡Tiene que haber otra salida…! Si nos retiran la ayuda, nosotras ―su mirada bajó―, no podemos seguir estudiando aquí.

Iruka se acercó a ellas.

―Entiendo, Sakura. Pero no hay otra opción, no podemos pasar por alto esto.

―¡¿Pero a ellos que les harán?! ―preguntó esperando una buena respuesta, ya que no se mencionó correctivo para esos dos.

―No podemos hacer nada, más que un simple regaño ―respondía Kakashi un poco avergonzado por la pésima escusa―. El padrino de Naruto es quien paga gran parte del mantenimiento de este colegio, y se nos prohíbe afectarle, si no, nos deja de ayudar.

Sakura miró a Naruto y negó con la cabeza. Eso es tan injusto, y todo por el asqueroso dinero. Ella se puso de pie y habló con determinación.

―En ese caso, solo castígueme a mí. Hinata no tuvo la culpa. A ella no le quite la beca, por favor.

―Sakura, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo estaré contigo en todo ―murmuró.

―Fue nuestra culpa ―las palabras de Sasuke sorprendieron a todos―. Naruto comenzó molestando a la presidenta, y tengo que admitir que yo también participé, aunque sea provocándolos.

―Sasuke dice la verdad. Yo inicié la pela, no sería honorable que ellas pagaran por mi comportamiento, y nosotros salgamos librados de todo castigo.

Las dos chicas estaban que no creían que esos dos las defendieran, de todas formas sí tenían la culpa, pero seguía siendo sorprendente su preocupación.

Un silencio albergó la dirección. Kakashi lo meditó por un rato.

―Bien ―Sakura se emocionó, Hinata sonrió tímidamente―. Pero, temo que este comportamiento se tendrá que hablar con el consejo estudiantil para la destitución de tu cago, Sakura.

―No es necesario ―dijo Naruto antes de que Sakura hablara―. Lo que le preocupa es que los alumnos se enteren ¿no es así? ―Kakashi asintió― Puedo contratar a alguien profesional para que arregle el desastre en el salón de primer año y para el lunes estará como nuevo. Los alumnos pensaran que la presidenta cumplió con el castigo y ya no habrá ningún problema.

Casi todos quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Sakura. ¿Cómo puede ser tan zopenco y astuto a la vez? Pero gracias a él, fue que Hinata y Sakura podían continuar con sus estudios.

 **{…}**

―Los conceptos más característicos de la ciencia de la cultura, ya sea que hablemos de religión, poder, profesionalismo o burocracia, contienen un elemento de estabilización o racionalización. Toda sociología en una reconstrucción que aspira a conferir inteligibilidad a existencias humanas que, como toda existencia humana, son confusas y oscuras. El capitalismo nunca es tan claro como en la concepción de los sociólogos, y sería un error reprochárselo ―Hinata leía una parte extraída de un texto―. Muy bien, ahora ¿Quién lo dijo?

―Reym… no, Raymond Aron.

―Bien ―sonrió― ¿En qué libro?

Naruto se quedó pensando por un momento

―Main… Currents… in Sociological Thought ―respondió dudando un poco.

―¡Correcto! ―exclamó impresionada― El autor toma ideas de grandes sociólogos ¿Cuáles son estos?

―Durkheim, Pareto y Weber.

―Excelente, Uzumaki, ya va avanzando más rápido y mejor. Estoy segura de que el próximo examen lo aprobará ―decía sonrojada sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

En esta semana ayudar a Naruto con sus estudios le había servido mucho a Hinata, ahora podía conversar con él sin quedarse sin habla por los nervios. Y él aprendía rápido, fuera de su perverso objetivo principal, estaba agradecido con Hinata por ayudarle y tenerle tanta paciencia.

Terminando las clases, tenían un poco de tiempo, y se reunían en la casa de Naruto para comenzar con sus tutorías. Hinata tuvo que pedir tiempo de tolerancia en su trabajo y dejar de tocar el piano por unos días, al igual que Naruto, él dejo de asistir al salón de música, e incluso le pidió algo de espacio a Ino, con el pretexto de que necesitaba aprobar la materia, sin embargo esa parte era verdad.

―¡Gracias, Hinata! ¡Estaré en deuda contigo siempre! ―sonreía ampliamente, provocando más ardor en el rostro de la chica― Pero deja de llamarme con tanta formalidad, dime por mi nombre.

―E-Esta b-bien, Naruto ―sonrió un poco apenada. Naruto pudo notar aquel rubor y un brillo en sus ojos ¿Cómo es que no lo vio antes? Hasta se miraba tierna

De la nada el ambiente se puso tenso. Hinata miraba al suelo y Naruto giró su rostro para que no notara su leve sonrojo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Será que esta chica lo pone nervioso. ¡No! Seguramente es porque se sentía muy culpable de dañar a alguien tan dulce y amable como ella, si eso debe ser… o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

―Será mejor que m-me vaya.

Hinata se puso de pie, Naruto igual, pero éste la sujetó de la muñeca.

―No tienes que irte todavía, podemos ver una película o salir a algún lado ―hablaba frente a ella, de cara a cara. Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar.

―N-No ―negaba con la cabeza apretando los ojos―. No se moleste.

―No es molestia. Me pareces una mujer muy hermosa. Quién no quisiera compartir tiempo contigo ―tocó su mejilla para que le viera a los ojos, pero parecía no funcionar, ella se rehusaba a regresarle la mirada. Ella seguía oprimiendo sus ojos. Él la seguía mirando directo al rostro, agachó su cabeza por un momento y suspiró, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se armó de valor y con la mano libre tomó su otra mejilla, lentamente se acercaba a ella.

Hinata podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, al mismo tiempo que su corazón amenazaba por salir de su pecho ¿Estaba soñando…? Esa idea se esfumó al sentir algo tibio sobre sus labios

¡La estaba besando! ¡El hombre con el que ella fantaseaba la estaba besando y no era su imaginación!

Naruto también cerró los ojos, junto su boca con la de ella pero no llego más lejos, sólo una simple unión de labios, algo que parecía un ridículo juego… y lo era… ¡No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y a qué tipo de chica estaba besando!

Antes de besarla recordó las palabras de su amigo.

― _Si no puedes besarla, cierra los ojos e imagina que es Ino._

Siguió sus consejos, pero al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de con quien estaba. Su mirada se enfocó en la joven quien estaba totalmente roja, sudando y temblando. Inmediatamente se separó de ella.

―¡Perdóname, Hinata! ¡En verdad lo siento! ―tomó ambas manos y estiró sus brazos para alejarse un poco de su cuerpo, se inclinó mostrando arrepentimiento― ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Fue un impulso!

Hinata seguía en shock, el suceso se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. El hombre que amaba la besó.

―No me odies, Hinata. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, pero no me odies.

―No lo odio. Sé que actuó sin meditarlo, se cuál es mi posición ante cualquier hombre, también sé que no soy de las chicas que provocan besarlas.

―¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eres muy bonita…! cualquier hombre quisiera, besarte ―contestó un poco avergonzado ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Con ninguna otra antes había aparecido un sentimiento de culpa―. Sé que te ofendí, pero no fue mi intención, en verdad lo siento.

Hinata sonrió apenada, y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba tocó su hombro.

―No pasa nada, todo queda olvidado ―su mirada se mostraba triste pero su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Naruto no entendía que pasaba con él ¿Por qué quiere besarla otra vez? El deseo de sentir a la tímida chica apareció de la nada, y lo hubiera hecho si el timbre de la casa no hubiera sonado. Suspiró fastidiado, pues acababan de arruinarle la oportunidad de ganar esa tonta apuesta.

Se acercó a la puerta, tomó la perilla y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su mirada y su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar. Una mujer saltó sobre él abrazándolo fuertemente, con desesperación.

Hinata vio aquella escena y su corazón se estrujó. No sé qué esperaba de él, no es como si de la nada se fuera a enamorar de ella ¿no?

Ese sentimiento desapareció al ver un hombre acompañando a aquella mujer peliroja, un hombre bastante parecido a Naruto.

―Qué bueno verte, Hijo.

―¡Mamá, papá! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Naruto estaba petrificado, pues después de tanto años eran las últimas personas que esperaba ver.

―¡Esa no es forma de saludar a tus padres, Naruto! ―gritó la mujer dándole un coscorrón a su hijo.

Naruto se quejó sobando su cabeza

―No esperaba verlos, eso es todo ―respondió con frialdad, lo cual no pasó desapercibido.

―Kushina, creo que llegamos en mal momento ―señaló a la pequeña mujer que se encontraba en la sala del departamento contemplando la escena.

El nerviosismo de Hinata regresó al sentir las miradas sobre ella.

―¡Pero que linda es~! ―expresó la Uzumaki con voz chillona y uniendo ambas manos― Seguro es tu novia ¿a que sí, Naruto? ―decía dándole pequeños codazos a su hijo.

―E-Ella… ella n-no.

―Lamento la tardanza, me entretuve con una llamada ―interrumpió un joven de casi la misma edad de Naruto, muy parecidos a excepción del color del cabello― ¡Hermano! Como has cambiado, ya no luces como aquel niño llorón de antes.

―Menma… ―murmuró entre dientes, se podía notar el resentimiento en su cruel mirada.

―También me da gusto verte, hermanito―sonrió ante sus propias palabras irónicas.

―No me digas así ―su voz seguía tensa― ¿Qué pretendes viniendo aquí?

―No pretendo nada, quiero hacer la pases contigo y… ―su mirada se enfocó dentro del departamento― ¿Quién es ella? La que está abrazando mamá.

Naruto volteó y, para su sorpresa, su escandalosa madre asfixiaba a la pobre Hinata en un abrazo, mientras Minato intentaba quitársela de encima.

―¡Mamá! ¡Deja en paz a Hinata! ―corrió a donde ellas, seguido por Menma.

―¡Te llamas Hinata~! ¡Es un nombre tan lindo~! ¡Casi tanto como tú! ―seguía uniendo y frotando sus cachetes con los de la avergonzada Hinata.

―Es suficiente Kushina, Naruto se va a molestar, y creo que no dejas respirar a Hinata

―Cierto mamá, con mis novias nunca te portas así ―reprochó el hijo mayor.

―Tus novias nunca son tan tiernas como ella. Además ninguna me ha caído bien, todas pretenciosas y vanidosas, se nota que Hinata es una novia muy linda~.

―¡¿N-Novia?! ―habló bajo y más nerviosa que nunca mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de la mujer.

―Naruto, ¿ella es tu novia o solo una amiga? ―se acercó a él y le susurró al oído― Porque no me molestaría hacerla tu cuñada.

―¡Es mi novia! ―gritó alejando bruscamente a su hermano y obteniendo la atención de todos. No sabía porque pero se sentía increíblemente enojado.

Sin previo aviso, de la manera más impetuosa, la tomó de la mano. Se dirigía a la puerta jalando bruscamente la pequeña mano de Hinata.

―¡¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?! ― gritó furiosa su madre.

―Eso no les importa

Desapareció después de azotar aquella puerta de la entrada. Abrió la puerta de su auto y subió a la chica en el asiento del copiloto, sin ninguna protesta de su parte. Encendió el vehículo sin prestar atención a las miradas y preguntas confusas.

Hinata no entendía lo sucedido. Sabía que no tenía buena relación con sus padres porque Kiba se lo había platicado antes, pero no se imaginaba que tan complicada era esa familia. Se quedó en silencio, respetando y dándole su espacio.

―Siento que hayas presenciado eso ―él la miró y ella le regresó el gesto con una sonrisa reconfortante―. Ya llegamos ―se detuvo frente a la casa de Hinata. Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a salir. Era tan extraño, nunca antes nadie se había comportado así con ella, más que Kiba.

―Muchas gracias por traerme. Espero que resuelva sus problemas familiares.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta la puerta de su casa. Sorpresivamente ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla. Si te preguntas de donde obtuvo valor para hacerlo, yo tampoco lo sé… Los dos desviaron sus miradas, sonrojados, y el silencio volvió a aparecer. Hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de cabello castaño.

―¿Quién eres? ―cuestionó directamente.

―¡Hanabi! ¿Qué te he dicho?, tienes que saludar primero antes de interrogar a la gente.

Hanabi miró molesta a su hermana, para después volver su mirada al chico frente a ella.

―¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?

―¡Hanabi, ya es suficiente!

Hinata estaba muy avergonzada. Naruto reía.

―Mi hermana es demasiado buena para notar la maldad en las personas, por eso tengo que asegurarme de sus amistades ―seguía con el ceño fruncido y retándolo― ¡Vamos, habla! ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? Te advierto que ella ya está apartada.

―¡Hyuga Hanabi!

Hinata ahora estaba más roja que de costumbre.

―Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y no tengo intenciones malas con tu hermana. La acompañé a casa para que no viniera sola y no corriera ningún peligro ―respondió divertido por las advertencias de la niña.

―U-Uzumaki ¡¿Naruto?! ―él asintió― ¡Eres ese Naruto! ―la actitud de Hanabi cambió completamente, incluso se pudo notar el tremendo brillo en su rostro― Mi hermana sueña contigo todas las noches, dice tu nombre dormida, Naruto Naruto Naru… ―las palabrerías de Hanabi fueron interrumpidas cuando Hinata le tapó la boca.

―Gracias por traerme, hasta mañana, que descanse ―rodeó a su hermana con su brazo e hizo que entraran a su casa. Al cerrar la puerta Naruto seguía riendo. Los niños no le agradaban del todo, y menos su primo Konohamaru, pero esta niña le cayó bien.

 **{…}**

―¡Vamos Hinata, se nos hace tarde!

―¡Ya voy! ―Hinata dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana― Cuídate mucho y hazle caso a Chiyo.

En un auto, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un hombre atento a las acciones de las chicas. Decidió seguirlas. Después de un rato el extraño observó que entraban a un restaurante cosplay.

―No puede ser… no creo que trabajen aquí ―sacó su celular e hizo una llamada― Te hice caso y decidí seguirlas, no vas a creer a donde entraron. Te mando la dirección por mensaje, aquí te espero, no tardes.

 **{…}**

Sakura estaba recostada en una silla con un pañuelo húmedo sobre su frente.

―¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

―¡Señora Mei! ―se levantó bruscamente― ¡No esperaba que viniera hoy! Yo… y-yo me pondré a trabajar enseguida-

―No te sientes bien ¿verdad? Te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta ¿Qué pasa ahora? ―su voz era reconfortante, escuchar preocupada a la única mujer que les había tendido la mano le provocaba un sentimiento agradable.

―Lo mismo de siempre, problemas y más problemas. En el colegio, con la salud de Hanabi, y sobre todo en lo económico.

―No tienen que preocuparse por eso, saben que mientras yo pueda seguiré pagando los gastos médicos de Hanabi.

―¡Lo sabemos y se lo agradecemos mucho…! Pero, sigue siendo difícil.

Mei acariciaba el cabello de Sakura, después de tanto tiempo el cariño por ellas seguía creciendo. Nunca tuvo hijos y de alguna forma las veía de esa manera, su única familia.

―¿Por qué no rentan la recamara vacía? Tengo entendido que la casa que les di tiene tres habitaciones. Hanabi duerme con Hinata, así que sobra uno. Si lo ponen en renta tendrán una entrada de dinero extra.

―¡Tiene razón! ¡Es una gran idea!, bueno, solo si usted lo autoriza.

―¡Claro que sí! Pero deja de frustrarte y ponte a trabajar, no puedes dejar a Hinata con todo el trabajo ―Sakura asintió― ¡Ah! Recuérdale a Hinata que mañana tiene que ir por los resultados médicos de Hanabi.

―¡Eso haré!

―Sakura, tienes que atender la mesa siete, Hinata está muy ocupada.

―¡Enseguida voy! ―tomó la charola con el pedido y salió de la cocina.

Todos los clientes, incluyendo a las empleadas, fijaron su atención en Sakura, que de la nada dejó caer la bandeja, quebrando los platos y tirando toda la comida, cuya mirada seguía bien puesta en la entrada del lugar, sin mover un solo músculo, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido

¡¿Qué hacían Sasuke y Naruto ahí?!


	9. Capítulo 7

No puedo describir el increíble ambiente de tensión que se sentía. Es ese momento donde el aire se vuelve tan pesado que se dificulta respirar y tan caliente que tu cuerpo no para de sudar. Exactamente eso ocurría con Hinata y Sakura en ese preciso momento.

Hinata ni siquiera levantaba la mirada, y Sakura se dedicaba a mirar con ojos matadores a dos de sus cuatro acompañantes. Al lado izquierdo de Sakura se encontraba Gaara, frente a ella estaba Sasuke, a su lado derecho un poco más separada estaba Hinata, más incómoda que nunca, y al lado de ella estaba Kiba y frente a ellos estaba Naruto.

Naruto estaba molesto. No, molesto no. Estaba que echaba lumbre. Sasuke estaba preocupado por lo que fuera a decir su amigo, lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que cuando lo hacían enfurecer se convertía en una bomba de tiempo.

―Pues bueno, ya que quieren que hablemos con las verdades… Vamos a hablar con las verdades. Kiba, tú quieres cogerte a Hinata, y Sakura quiere que Gaara se la coja… ―dijo con aparente calma. Todos quedaron en silencio, puedo jurar que sonó alguna música de suspenso― ¿No queríamos las verdades? ―preguntó al notar las expresiones de sus acompañantes.

No hay que juzgar mal al pobre de Naruto que seguramente está a punto de sufrir algún escarmiento por parte de Sakura o del mismo Sasuke, entiendo que está muy mal lo que dijo, pero como se dice; a toda acción hay una reacción, y él fue provocado minutos antes. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Te lo diré, pero para que me entiendas regresaré un tiempo atrás, antes de que las puertas del maid café cerraran.

 **{…}**

Todos los clientes, incluyendo a las empleadas, fijaron su atención en Sakura, que de la nada dejó caer la bandeja, quebrando los platos y tirando toda la comida, cuya mirada seguía bien puesta en la entrada del lugar, sin mover un solo músculo, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido

¡¿Qué hacían Sasuke y Naruto ahí?!

Karin corrió al lado de ella, estaba angustiada al verla en completo shock.

En cambio, los otros dos seguían de pie en la entrada del café viendo fijamente a la maid de ojos verdes, recorriéndola con la mirada, de pies a cabeza ¡¿Esa era Sakura, la Sakura ruda, descuidada y poco femenina que conocían?! Hasta se miraba muy atractiva. Mucho más que las populares del colegio.

―¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

―¿Eh…? Sí, e-estoy bien ―sonrió― ¡Enseguida limpiaré este desastre!

Sakura comenzó a levantar la bandeja y los platos rotos, no se atrevía mirar a su alrededor de tanta pena y vergüenza que sentía. Mientras los otros seguían boquiabiertos, totalmente embobados. De Naruto todo se puede esperar, pero, ¿Sasuke también?

―Bienvenidos, amos. ¿Gustan que los guíe a una mesa disponible?

Sakura entró a la cocina y se sentó de golpe en la silla en la que estaba antes. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Pensaba. Seguramente era algún plan malévolo por parte de ellos, quieren vengarse de ella por lo de la pintura, ¡Si, eso debe ser!

Mientras, afuera, con los comensales.

―¿Esa era la presidenta, verdad? ―preguntó Naruto, aun impresionado.

―Al parecer ―respondió tan seco como de costumbre. A quien quería engañar, se acababa de llevar la sorpresa de su vida. A nadie podía engañar, pues no le quitó la vista de encima en todo el rato.

―¡Wow! Quién diría que la presidenta podía lucir tan… linda. Así sí parece mujer ―Sasuke rodó los ojos― ¡Oye! Tienes suerte, cuando te la vayas a tirar dile que se vista de maid, a lo mejor así sí se te para ―susurró con picardía y moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas.

―¡Cállate, idiota! ―le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Naruto se quejó.

―¿Ya están listos para ordenar? ―preguntó una de las maids, Tamaki.

―Sí… bueno no… en realidad queremos que nos atienda la joven de cabello rosa, la despistada que tiró las cosas ―la pregunta desconcertó un poco a la castaña. Pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo y _al cliente lo que pida._

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―susurró Sasuke.

―Déjamelo a mí.

―Como gusten, amos. Veré que puedo hacer.

No sé cómo, pero Tamaki y Karin lograron convencer a Sakura para que los atendiera. Ella sabía qué tipo de personas eran ese par, en especial Sasuke, estaba consciente de que en cuanto cruzaran palabras ellos se burlarían de ella por trabajar y estar vestida de esa forma. ¡Era la presidenta que atemorizaba! No se podía dar el lujo de parecer una nenita débil y sumisa, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no iban bien, y te aseguro que estaban por empeorar.

Sakura tenía la cara totalmente roja, no sabría decir si de vergüenza o de coraje, aunque creo que lo segundo.

―¿Q-Qué se les ofrece, a-amos?

―¡Eres tú, presidenta! ―exclamó Naruto soltando una carcajada― ¡Espera a que todos se enteren! ―otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza que hizo lo hizo callar― ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele, Sasuke!

―Te dije que te callaras ―Sakura seguía sin entender, ¿acaso la había defendido? ¡No! Eso es imposible―. No diremos nada ―dijo seguro, mirando a Sakura.

―¡¿Por qué no?! Mira que trabajar en un restaurante cosplay ―la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza de manera haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

―No tiene nada de malo. Es un trabajo decente como cualquier otro ―cruzó sus brazos―. No hacen nada malo, es solo un simple trabajo, nada fuera de lo normal. Al contrario, deberías aprender de ella, Naruto.

Sakura quedó impresionada, bueno, lo que le sigue. ¿Ese era el Sasuke que conocía? Ahora entendía cuando Hinata le contó sobre el _lado amable de Sasuke Uchiha_ …

¡Hinata!

La había olvidado por completo. Tenía que ocultarla a toda costa antes de que la vieran, pues no quería que se burlaran de ella también. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

―Me da gusto poder complacerle, amo ―los tres guiaron sus miradas a esa voz tan familiar. Y la vieron. Hinata estaba un poco inclinada, el vestido corto que llevaba dejaba ver más de lo debido, e incluso todo lo que escondía debajo del grande uniforme escolar. Claro que la examinaron como si se tratase de un escáner.

Colocó delicadamente un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras le sonreía al cliente y se enderezaba. Ella se dio la vuelta, pero de inmediato quedó congelada. Sakura la miraba con cara de preocupación, mientras los dos clientes nuevos estaban con la boca abierta, y más uno de ellos. Automáticamente un ataque de nervios amenazaba con hacerla desmayar.

―¡Hinata!

Naruto saludó elevando su mano y sacudiéndola, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron incrédulos. Hace un momento tenía la insolente intención de reírse de Sakura y ahora estaba tan tranquilo saludando a Hinata…

Sakura se inclinó hacia ellos, tan cerca para que alcanzaran a escuchar y entender lo que les diría.

―Puedo soportar que se burlen de mí, pero si le dicen o hacen algo a Hinata ―borró la falsa sonrisa―, conocerán a la verdadera Sakura.

Sakura tenía una cara que daba miedo, tanto que hizo tragar saliva a Naruto.

 **{…}**

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro, entregando pedidos o atendiendo mesas. Ahora estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, ya que la mirada penetrante de uno de los comensales no se despegaba de ella y de todo lo que hacía.

Naruto y Sasuke llevaban toda la tarde en ese lugar, nadie entendía como podían estar tantas horas sin hacer nada más que vigilar a dos de las maids, y tomando alguna bebida de vez en cuando.

―Ya déjala tranquila. La gastaras con tanta mirada lujuriosa, además la pones nerviosa y no la dejas hacer bien su trabajo ―decía Sasuke mientras tomaba un sorbo de café negro.

Palabras que fueron totalmente ignoradas. Literalmente, Naruto no despegaba sus ojos de Hinata, la seguía con la vista a donde fuera. De vez en cuando ella se agachaba un poco y él no desaprovechaba esa oportunidad de darle un descarado vistazo.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar. La imaginaba atada de pies y manos en su cama y él arrancándole ese traje de maid. O mejor aún, a ella encima de él desnuda, montándolo, más bien brincando encima suyo, mientras su grandes senos se balanceaban de arriba abajo. Ahora estaba decidido de llevársela a la cama. Primero lo dudaba, ya que no tenía interés alguno en ella porque le parecía una mujer insípida y gris. Pero ahora había cambiado mágicamente de opinión, quería darle duro, hacerla únicamente suya.

 **{…}**

―¿Qué pretenden esos dos? Tienen toda la tarde aquí ―decía Sakura a su amiga, ambas vigilándolos discretamente desde las barras.

―N-No lo sé ―respondió aun sonrojada por tanta atención.

Estaban por cerrar el negocio, la mayoría de los clientes ya se habían ido y el lugar estaba casi vacío. A excepción de Sasuke y Naruto, y otros dos que estaban llegando.

―¡Hina~! ―gritó la escandalosa peliroja― ¡Acaba de llegar tu novio~!

Los chicos voltearon enseguida, ya que Karin no fue nada discreta al anunciar.

Kiba y Gaara estaban igual de sorprendidos al verlos ahí. Hinata no negó ante las palabras de su amiga como lo hacía siempre, y eso no pasó desapercibido. Esta vez solo se sonrojo y saludo a Kiba con una simple sonrisa.

―Mira Kiba, Uchiha y Uzumaki están aquí. Sentémonos con ellos mientras esperamos a Sakura y Hinata.

Gaara saludo amablemente y fue correspondido, pero Kiba se limitó a acompañar y quedarse en silencio, con una cara de pocos amigos, con una rabia creciendo en sí mismo.

―¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Nada que les interese.

―No seas grosero, Kiba. Todos los días venimos por Sakura y Hinata y las acompañamos a su casa, no podemos dejar que anden solas por la noche ―Kiba lo miró con fastidio, según él no tenía por qué dar tanta información―. Ustedes, es raro verlos por acá.

―Estábamos buscando en dónde comer y encontramos este lugar ―mintió Sasuke. ¿Qué querían que dijera, que Naruto las siguió y después le avisó a él?― Se nos fue el tiempo, no habíamos notado que era tan tarde.

―Pero en ese caso ―interrumpió Naruto―, nosotros llevaremos a Hinata y Sakura a su casa ―las chicas que escuchaban la conversación pegaron un pequeño brinco―. No hay problema ¿verdad?, Hinata ―preguntó volteando para verla.

―No te molestes, Naruto. Seguro tu novia te espera en casa ―dijo Kiba. Hinata bajó la mirada.

―Nadie me espera, Kiba. Y tú no puedes decidir por ellas ―dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Puedo jurar que salían chispas por el choque de miradas.

―Mejor vamos los seis juntos y aprovechamos para salir a pasar ―sugirió Gaara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y buenas intenciones.

 **{…}**

Así fue como terminaron en ese parque. Sakura no sabían por qué habían aceptado tal cosa, además de eso ambas estaba muy incómodas.

Kiba rodeaba con su brazo a Hinata, sin despegar la vista de su ex amigo.

―¡Ah, Hinata! Para el cumpleaños de Hanabi llevaré un pastel que hará mamá ―dijo Kiba sonriendo al recordar que ese día pensaba declararse por fin a su mejor amiga.

―Sí, está bien, gracias Kiba, siempre eres tan bueno con nosotras ―devolvió la sonrisa y lo hizo estremecerse.

―Hanabi es tu hermana si no me equivoco ¿cierto? ―preguntó Naruto.

―S-Sí ―contestó avergonzada, recordando el penoso encuentro entre él y su hermanita.

―¡Qué bien! ¿Qué le gusta a ella? Quiero darle un regalo de mi parte.

―Hanabi no necesita nada tuyo, Naruto.

―¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Kiba? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

―Olvídalo, no voy a discutir contigo ―sacudió su mano y giró el rostro para ver a Hinata, quien se notaba bastante nerviosa―. Hinata, mañana podemos ir a cenar a donde tú quieras, pero los dos solos ¿Qué dices?

―¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? ―ahora el que interfería era Naruto, provocando el enfado de Kiba― ¿Es eso lo que temes, que te rechacen, que no salgas de la zona de amistad? Por algo eres el mejor amigo y nada más ―decía haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Por más raro que parezca, Hinata no entendía de qué hablaban.

―¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? ―preguntó en voz baja Gaara a Sakura― Pareciera que esta celoso.

―¡Y a ti que te importa lo que haga o me pase! ―lo consiguió, lo hizo enojar porque en el fondo sabía que lo que dijo era verdad― ¡Yo nunca me metí en tus asuntos cuando follabas con mujeres en nuestra pieza!

No lo había contado antes, pero Kiba y Naruto se conocen desde niños, incluso fueron amigos durante su niñez. Ambos estaban en el mismo internado, pero a diferencia, Kiba sólo estaba ahí de lunes a viernes ya que su mamá trabajaba mucho y no tenía tiempo de cuidarlo y los fines de semana que tenía libre iba por él y pasaban esos dos días juntos. Hasta que su madre renunció a ese duro trabajo, abrió su propia pastelería y se llevó a su hijo con ella.

―Tú qué sabes de lo que hacía.

―Sé más de lo que imaginas. Sé que te acostaste con la mitad de nuestras compañeras, también sé que te tiraste a dos maestras y escuché rumores que también a la directora ―esas declaraciones molestaban completamente a Naruto, pues no todo era cierto, los rumores fueron iniciados por una ex furiosa. Si tuvo romances, pero fueron contados―. ¿A cuántas adolescentes les robaste su virginidad? ―decía con una leve sonrisa, ya que se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo enojar, y era lo que quería, que saliera lo peor de Naruto frente a Hinata.

―Pues bueno, ya que quieren que hablemos con las verdades… Vamos a hablar con las verdades. Kiba, tú quieres cogerte a Hinata, y Sakura quiere que Gaara se la coja… ―dijo con aparente calma. Todos quedaron en silencio, puedo jurar que sonó alguna música de suspenso― ¿No queríamos las verdades? ―preguntó al notar las expresiones de sus acompañantes.

¡La pelea era con Kiba! ¡¿Por qué tenía que meter a Sakura?!

Pero bueno, Naruto enojado no piensa con claridad, y eso lo veremos más adelante.

―E-Eso no es verdad ―decía Hinata con sus cejas tensas y voz quebrada―. Kiba no…

―¡Kiba se muere por meterse contigo, Hinata! Se muere por hacerlo.

Hinata estaba confundida. ¿Por qué diría eso? Y ella pensaba que Naruto era buen tipo. Kiba estaba furioso, a punto de arrojarse sobre él y molerlo a golpes, más no lo hizo, esta vez se controlaría por Hinata. Sasuke suspiró con fastidio y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. Sakura, al contrario, ella sí estaba decidida de darle una golpiza por idiota. Y Gaara, pues él no entendía la situación.

―No todos somos como tú ―dijo Kiba poniéndose de pie y jalando a Hinata de la mano―. Gaara, cuida a Sakura y no la dejes sola con estos dos ―comenzó a alejarse con Hinata. Naruto solo veía como desaparecían.

―No entiendo ―habló de repente Gaara― ¿Qué quiere que coja?

―¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, idiota?! ―Sakura comenzó a gritar, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Gaara sobre la de ella.

―¿Ya estas mejor? Ya tomé tu mano ―sonrió ingenuamente mientras Sakura se sonrojaba.

―Naruto noo se refería a coger de agarrar, sino a coger de…

―¡Ya es suficiente! ―se levantó bruscamente― ¡Ustedes ya han hecho suficiente…! ―apretó con fuerza la mano de su amigo e hizo que se levantara también― Vámonos ―comenzó a caminar sin antes―. Y ustedes, no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a Hinata o a mí a no ser que sea sobre la escuela.

 **{…}**

―Eres un estúpido.

Sasuke rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado de camino a su casa. En todo el trayecto, y desde que se quedaron solos, no habían cruzado palabras. Sasuke estaba molesto, ahora que estaba dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta, Naruto le había arruinado las cosas.

―¡Pero si yo no iba a hacer nada! ¡Estaba tranquilo y ese maldito perro me hizo enojar! ―dijo aparcando el coche frente a la casa de los Uchiha― También lo que me molestó es que sus amigas hayan dicho que ese asqueroso es su novio y ella no lo negó. Eso es lo que me tiene enojado... bueno, indignado. Pero lo que sé es que no me agrada para nada.

―Debimos investigarlas mejor. A mí me parece que estas celoso.

―¡Cómo voy a estar celoso! Menos de ella, me conoces y sabes que yo no me encariño con nadie.

 **{…}**

Sakura caminaba con paso firme y ambas manos empuñadas.

―Estúpido Uchiha. Mira que hacerme venir hasta acá y llegar tarde al trabajo por su culpa ―llegó a la entrada de una gran casa y se paró frente a la puerta―. Pudimos ponernos de acuerdo durante clases o en la reunión del comité, ¡pero no! Me tenía que hacer venir ―golpeó la puerta con fuerza tres veces―. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté hacer esto… ¡Como lo odio! ―gritó antes de que la puerta se abriera― Espero que tengas una buena razón para ―se detuvo al ver que, quien abrió no era precisamente Sasuke― Lo-lo siento, Soy Haruno Sakura y busco a Uchiha Sasuke.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos parecidos a los de Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Sakura sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar lo guapo y atractivo que era.

El sujeto se dio cuenta de esto y fue como si una explosión de sentimientos hubiera estallado dentro de él. Puedo asegurar que fue algo como, _amor a primera vista_ , ya que esa mujer se miraba tan sencilla y humilde, tenía algo que le recordaba a su viejo amor.

Tal vez, era tiempo de avanzar y comenzar a interesarse en otras personas, y no le molestaría conocer mejor a la mujer de cabello rosa que tenía enfrente.


	10. Capítulo 8

**Dedicado a Lussyvr14**

* * *

Tal vez sea porque nunca conoció el afecto de un hombre, quizá sea porque es su primera ilusión de adolescente enamorada. No sé cuál sea el motivo exactamente, puede ser porque fue el primer chico que la trató con respeto y sin juzgarla. Pero que también quede claro que es sólo una atracción no recíproca, y no es que Sakura quiera casarse con Gaara, no es que le guste para siempre, probablemente mañana ya no sienta lo mismo…

―¡No, no, no y no! ¡Me niego rotundamente a que Sasuke Uchiha sea mi pareja para el baile!

Sakura se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

―¡Pero, presidenta! ―chilló la tesorera, Tenten.

―¡Dije que no! ―hablaba firme, observando con desaprobación a los integrantes del consejo― ¡Ya tengo suficiente con que me hayan puesto en pareja con él para la decoración! ¡¿Y ahora quieren que también vayamos juntos al baile?!

El consejo estudiantil revisaba los detalles sobre el tan esperado baile de invierno. Tenían el tiempo encima, ya que sólo les quedaba menos de un mes para tener todo listo.

Decidieron que la mejor forma de apresurar las cosas, pero de buena forma, era trabajar en parejas. O sea que en par tendrían que revisar y asegurar algún tema específico del baile, ya sea decoración, música, aperitivos, etcétera.

A los jóvenes les pereció buena idea poner a trabajar juntos a Sakura y a Sasuke, bueno, en realidad no tenían otra opción ya que eran los únicos que sobraban. Así que, con ayuda de ruegos y sobornos, convencieron a la presidenta de colaborar con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, consideraron era mejor que fueran en pareja al baile.

―Creí que era más madura, Sakura ―Sasuke interrumpió las pataletas de la chica―. No tengo nada de malo. Además Gaara irá con su hermana, así que no tienes alternativa.

―¡Uchiha! ―gruñó Sakura.

―¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano?

―N-No e-es nada, Temari ―negó sacudiendo las manos. Miró a Sasuke, quien sonría malicioso―. Lo pensaré ―aclaró achicando los ojos―. Pero regresando al tema de la organización, creo que deberíamos comenzar ya. Podeos hacerlo aquí y…

―Mejor lo hacemos en mi casa ―como de costumbre interrumpió―, lo de ponernos de acuerdo.

―¡Ja, ja! ¿Piensas que yo voy a poner un pie en tu casa? Estás pero muy equivocado.

―Entonces podemos vernos en tu trabajo ―sonrió arrogante. Sasuke sabía que era un tema delicado para ella, en pocas palabras, encontró su _talón de Aquiles._

Antes de que los demás comenzaran a especular, o preguntar sobre el supuesto trabajo, Sakura no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar en una respuesta.

―¡Que bromista eres, Uchiha ―rió forzosamente, y lo miró con enojo―. Entonces, hoy en tu casa.

Una joven delgada de cabello rojizo y piel morena, abrió bruscamente la puerta del salón de reuniones, interrumpiendo los asuntos del comité.

―¡Presidenta!

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡Es su amiga Hyuga! ¡Tayuya y su grupito la tienen acorralada en el baño, cerca del salón de música!

Sin pensar o analizar la información, inmediatamente Sakura y, aún no sé por qué pero también Sasuke, salieron a toda prisa, esperando llegar antes de que algo malo ocurriera.

 **{…}**

―Sabemos lo que haces, rarita ―reclamaba, mientras posaba las manos sobre su cintura, con pose imponente.

Tayuya en una estudiante de tercer años, presidenta del molesto club de fans de Sasuke y Naruto.

―Y-Yo, n-no sé…

Hinata estaba temblando, tumbada en el piso mientras era rodeada de cinco chicas más grandes que la enfrentaban, la pelirroja en el medio.

―¡Claro que lo sabes…! Nos llegaron rumores de que te paseas de la mano con nuestro Sasuke ―se puso en cuclillas, acercándose más a ella―. Tendremos que darte una lección para que lo dejes en paz.

Dos de ellas tomaron a Hinata delos hombros obligándola a arrodillarse, mientras las otras dos reían y grababan todo. Tayuya levantó su mano abierta con la intención de golpearle.

Justo antes de que su mano llegara a la mejilla de Hinata, otra mano mucho más grande y fuerte la sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo que avanzara, puedo decir que con tanta fuerza que terminó lastimando a la pelirroja.

―¡U-Uzumaki! ―dijo al ver quien la había detenido.

 **{…}**

Sakura corría a toda prisa por los pasillos, y Sasuke la seguía. Iba pensando miles de cosas palas por hacerle a Tayuya si llegaba siquiera tocarle un pelo a su mejor amiga.

―¿Qué hacen? Parece que van a cobrar una herencia ―preguntó Naruto, el cual encontraron de camino al salón de música.

―Es Hinata, la tonta de Tayuya y sus amigas le harán algo ―respondió Sasuke sin detenerse.

Enseguida también los siguió. Por hoy, no tendría su cita diaria con la pianista.

 **{…}**

―¡U-Uzumaki!

―¿Qué pensabas hacer, Tayuya? ¿Ibas a golpearla ―la miraba directo a los ojos. Era a primera vez que la chica pelirroja sentía miedo de otra persona.

No le dio tiempo a que respondiera, apretó aún más la muñeca y la aventó bruscamente haciendo que ésta cayera. Las demás se comenzaban a alejar, espantadas.

Menma se puso en cuclillas frente a Hinata, tomó sus manos y le ayudó a levantarse, mostrándole una sonrisa y diciéndole de cerca que todo estará bien. Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que se escapaban de ella, se giró para ver de nuevo a la culpable del alboroto.

―Va a ser la primera y última vez que te vea cerca de ella, que te quede bien claro, ¡escuchaste! ―amenazó, mientras abrazaba a Hinata pegándola a su cuerpo. La mirada de Menma daba miedo, y era justo lo que quería provocar. Tenía que dejar en claro que mientras él estuviera no volverían a hacerle daño a la tímida joven.

Tayuya, al igual que sus amigas, estaba más que sorprendida y al mismo tiempo asustada. No se imaginaba que tan intimidante podía ser el chico nuevo y mucho menos que estuviese del lado de la rarita del colegio.

Aunque para ellas, las cosas empeoraron cuando una furiosa mujer de cabello rosa llegó, acompañada de las personas menos esperadas.

Los tres se quedaron sin habla, pasmados, al ver a Hinata siendo abrazada por el hermano mayor de Naruto.

―¿Qué pasó aquí? ―preguntó con seriedad― ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

―¡Sakura! ―Hinata se soltó de Menma y corrió a donde su amiga la recibió como madre protectora, con los brazos abiertos.

―Por esta vez, sólo les daré una advertencia. Si se meten con ella, se meten conmigo.

Las otras chicas se veían incómodas, ya que las personas que admiraban estaban también ahí, mirándolas con reproche.

 **{…}**

Sakura caminaba con paso firme y ambas manos empuñadas.

―Estúpido Uchiha. Mira que hacerme venir hasta acá y llegar tarde al trabajo por su culpa ―llegó a la entrada de una gran casa y se paró frente a la puerta―. Pudimos ponernos de acuerdo durante clases o en la reunión del comité, ¡pero no! Me tenía que hacer venir ―golpeó la puerta con fuerza tres veces―. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté hacer esto… ¡Como lo odio! ―gritó antes de que la puerta se abriera― Espero que tengas una buena razón para ―se detuvo al ver que, quien abrió no era precisamente Sasuke― Lo-lo siento, Soy Haruno Sakura y busco a Uchiha Sasuke.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos parecidos a los de Sasuke estaba frente a ella. Sakura sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar lo guapo y atractivo que era.

―Sakura, lindo nombre, como los árboles de cerezo. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha ―sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó aún más y rió penosa―. Sasuke no se encuentra, no debe tardar en llegar. Si quieres puedes esperarlo adentro, aquí afuera hace un poco de frío.

―Eh, sí, c-claro.

Los minutos pasaban, los ojos de Sakura continuamente observaban el reloj de pared, añorando la hora en la que Sasuke entrara por esa puerta y la salvara del momento incómodo. Itachi parecía un hombre amable, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa sin saber por qué, si sola presencia le hacía sudar, temblar, e incluso comportarse un poco torpe.

Apretaba con ambas manos, con mucha fuerza, un vaso de agua que Itachi Uchiha le había ofrecido. Bebía mientras trataba de relajar su cuerpo y su respiración.

―Sasuke… ¿Va a demorar mucho? Es tarde y tengo que trabajar.

―No te preocupes, aún debe seguir en el cementerio ―Sakura respingó―. Siempre llega a esta hora, pero si se atrasa más yo te puedo llevar.

Eso puso más nerviosa a Sakura.

Escucharon un ruido y los dos desviaron la mirada a la puerta que se abrió. Sasuke la cerró y se detuvo al ver a su hermano y a la presidenta escandalosa en la estancia de la casa.

―Hasta que por fin llegas ―se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar―. Te estoy esperando desde hace rato.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y la tomó del brazo, llevándosela rumbo a su habitación.

 **{…}**

Después de todo, la presidenta no era tan odiosa. Cuando estaba tranquila, hasta le agradaba su compañía.

―Que molesto es esto ―Sakura resopló. Se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, mientras, Sasuke estaba sentado en la otra esquina―. No me gusta el tema del baile, es aburrido y es mucho trabajo para nosotros.

―Es lo que todos decidieron. Si no hubieras estado distraída escribiendo _sakuraXgaara_ en tu libreta, a lo mejor hubieras hecho que cambiaran de opinión.

Sakura infló los cachetes y frunció las cejas.

―Como sea ―giró los ojos―. Oye, Uchiha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ―Sasuke se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza― Cuando estaba hablando con tu hermano, él mencionó algo ―él unió su entrecejo―. Dijo que estabas en el cementerio. ¿Acaso tus padres están…? Es sólo curiosidad.

―Mis padres están vivos, créeme. Es una vieja amiga, que todavía estimo ―sonrió leve.

Sasuke no parecía molesto, más bien se miraba divertido por la imprudencia de ella.

―Lo siento mucho ―habló melancólica―. Estos temas me entristecen mucho. Sé lo que es perder a alguien importante… Yo, perdía a mi mamá cuando era pequeña. Aún la necesito, a veces siento que me hace falta ―decía, sin dejar de observar el suelo de la recamara―. Estoy agradecida de que Hinata y su hermanita estén conmigo, de que me eligiera por sobre su padre, pero… en verdad deseo un abrazo de mi mamá.

Sakura no era de desahogarse con cualquiera, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía, o más bien a quien se lo decía, se detuvo y lo miró.

Sasuke la miraba desconcertado, con una pizca de sorpresa en su expresión. ¿Por qué le confesó algo tan delicado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálido y relajado ahora mismo? Es como si hablara con Izumi, ¡No! Era diferente, era especial.

―Ella fue mi primer amor ―cerró los ojos y se recostó, ahora la sorprendida era Sakura―. Me enamoré de ella, como un niño pequeño quiere a su juguete favorito. Desafortunadamente era la novia, no, prometida de Itachi… No me hubiera importado que estuvieran juntos siempre, sólo quería que los dos, en especial ella, fueran felices.

―¿Y qué pasó?

―Itachi rompió con ella por mi culpa, Izumi no lo soportó, al final de cuentas lo amaba mucho… ella, terminó suicidándose, en su propia casa, horas después de que ellos terminaran su relación.

Sakura presionó su pecho con sus manos. En ese momento llegó a entender que después de todo ella y Sasuke no eran tan diferentes. Ambos perdieron a una persona que amaban, y a causa de eso ninguno de los dos podía expresar con facilidad sus emociones, y rechazaban a las personas como forma de bloqueo. Construían su propio muro para separarse de los demás, y curiosamente sólo se sentían cómodos con su respectivo mejor amigo/a.

Sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta.

―No tenía idea. Lo siento tanto… Aunque, a juzgar por tu reacción cuando llegaste, creo que no te llevas bien con tu hermano ―Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, dándole la razón―. Pero, creo que Itachi no tiene la culpa, ni tú. Trata de verlo desde sus ojos… no solo perdió a la mujer que quería como esposa, sino que también perdió a su hermano.

Por primera vez Sasuke se quedó pensativo, sin protestar o molestarse por ser aconsejado, y mira que su amigo Naruto siempre lo hacía.

Sakura, por impulso, lo tomó de la mano sorpresivamente. Él la contempló extrañado, miró su mano y después a su rostro que sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos jade.

―Por ser honesto conmigo, iré contigo al baile, ¿está bien?

―Me parece bien ―respondió el gesto, no obstante se soltaron de inmediato por la vergüenza―. Yo te ayudaré para que conquistes a Gaara, te prometo que la noche del baile saldrán tomados de las manos.

―Eso me gustaría. Gracias, Uchiha ―rió nerviosa y sonrosada.

Sin embargo, Sasuke lo pensó mejor, no debió decir lo último.

 **{…}**

―Fue un placer conocerte, Sakura.

―El gusto fue mío, Itachi.

Ambos hermanos despidieron a Sakura desde la entrada de su casa. Ella se marchó contenta porque, en ese momento, parecían buenos hermanos.

―Sé lo que piensas ―dijo Sasuke―. No es como Izumi. Es muy diferente, es agresiva, ruda, descuidada, ruidosa, es una molestia. No es tu tipo, así que ni lo intentes.

Fue como si supiera lo que pensaba.

―Tampoco es tu tipo, y sin embargo te veo interesado en ella. Por esta vez, pasaré de tus advertencias, quiero conocerla mejor. Espero no te moleste.

―No, que va. Has lo que quieras, no me importa ―se dio la media vuelta, y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

 **{…}**

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Naruto apenas estaba llegando a su casa, esperando que sus padres ya estuvieran durmiendo y así evitar los sermones de su gritona madre.

Toda esa semana, su familia se quedó con él, y al parecer iba para largo.

Venía de la casa de su novia, atónito por lo que acababa de suceder. Estando con Ino, en un ataque de calentura y sin darse cuenta pronunció entre suspiros el nombre _Hinata_ , por suerte Ino no logró escucharlo, estaba demasiado extasiada para oír lo que su novio decía. Lo más extraño fue que mientras tenía relaciones con ella, en su cabeza estaba la dueña de ese hermoso nombre

―Que bonitas horas de llegar, Naruto.

Menma encendió la lámpara de la sala.

―A ti no te debe importar a qué hora llegue ―trató de ignorar a su hermano, pero éste se levantó y se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

―Iré directo al grano ―Naruto torció los ojos e hizo una mueca―. Me gusta alguien, me interesa mucho.

―¿Qué quieres, qué te felicite?

―La investigué, estuve preguntando a varios compañeros de clase, muy pocos me dieron información de ella y otro sólo reían. Pero eso no me importa, lo que importa es que me dijeron que es soltera.

―Menma, sinceramente no me importa.

Naruto quiso apartarlo pero éste no lo dejó y continuó hablando.

―Debería importarte, porque se trata de tu novia.

―¿Ino? ―preguntó perplejo.

―Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron, mentiste ―Naruto fue abriendo los ojos y un poco la boca al comprender―. Esa tal Yamanaka es tu novia.

―¿A dónde quieres llegar? Sé directo ―su mirada cambió completamente.

―Hace una semana, cuando llegamos, dijiste que Hinata era tu novia, y resulta que es mentira ―Naruto frunció el ceño―. No sé por qué razón dijiste eso, pero ahora que me queda claro que ella y tú no son nada, no tengo impedimento para conquistarla.

―¡No te atrevas!

Naruto lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

―¿Por qué te molesta? Si tu novia es esa rubia, y Hinata es soltera, no tienes razón de celarla ―sonrió―. Te lo dejaré claro desde hoy, voy a conquistar a Hinata, porque ella es de esas mujeres que quieres para madre de tus hijos.

―Si llegó a verte cerca de ella, créeme que soy capaz de romperte la cara ―apretó con más fuera su ropa.

―Te reto a que lo hagas, y veremos qué opina ella. Al final me harías un favor. Recuerda que siempre gano, Naruto. Siempre me salgó con la mía.

Menma se soltó aventando las manos de Naruto, y subió a su habitación, dejándolo solo, enojado y pensativo.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Dedicado a pchan05**

* * *

¿Has sentido, cuando vas caminando solo/a por la noche, que alguien o algo te observa? Esa sensación de que alguien te sigue, que unos ojos están atentos a cada movimiento que haces. Tu cuerpo se tensa, tu respiración se agita y el ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Inmediatamente tu imaginación comienza a volar. ¡Un espíritu tal vez! O peor ¡Algo demoníaco…! Pero, no era el caso de Sakura.

No hay nada mejor que un merecido y rico baño después de un arduo entrenamiento de soccer en sábado por la mañana. Sakura esperó a que sus compañeras de equipo salieran de las duchas compartidas para poder usarlas tranquilamente, sin la incomodidad de que la vieran.

Comenzó la rutina luego del entrenamiento. Abrir el grifo, probar que la temperatura del agua no fuera ni tan caliente ni tan fría, justo en el punto exacto, metiendo un brazo bajo el chorro de agua para después entrar completa. Enjuagaba su rostro, eliminando todo rastro de jabón de su cuerpo. Las manos siguieron su cabello hasta la nuca, y por último cerró la llave de la regadera.

Aún en el mismo lugar, tomó la toalla que tenía al lado para secarse, comenzando por la cara. Justo en el momento giró rápidamente su rostro hacia la puerta, la que daba a la entrada de las duchas… fue como si alguien estuviera con ella, cosa que era imposible porque se aseguró que todas las chicas salieran.

Ignoró aquella corazonada y siguió secando su cuerpo. Terminaba por colocarse su blusa cuando escuchó la puerta principal azotarse. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Cerró su casullero aún alerta, volteando constantemente a todos lados. Oyó con atención unos pasos sigilosos acercándose, se encendió detrás de uno de los casilleros esperando lo que sea que viniera.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su frente estaba mojada no del agua de la ducha sino de sudor. Pero sabía que no era el momento de tener miedo. Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse a sí misma, suponiendo, y rogando, que fuera una broma de sus compañeras.

Sakura se encrespó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

―¿Sakura?

Ella pegó un potente grito mientras brincaba en el mismo sitio apretando los ojos.

Hinata se quedó helada, el mismo grito de su amiga por poco y le provocaba un paro al corazón.

―¡Hinata! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera! ―dijo aliviada, una vez pasó el susto, y dedujo que ella ocasionó el ruido anterior.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención. No pensé que estuvieras tan alterada ¿Ocurrió algo? ―preguntó, uniendo sus manos entrelazándolas a la altura de su pecho, inclinándose hacia adelante.

―No ―expulsó gran cantidad de aire por su boca, negó sacudiendo la mano―. Creo que el estrés es el que me hace alucinar. Hace rato creí que alguien me espiaba, y no había nadie, seguro es producto de mi mente ―sonrió con tranquilidad―. En fin… Vámonos, que me pone los pelos de punta seguir aquí.

 **{…}**

Ambas caminaban rumbo a la salida del colegio.

Entiendo, ¿es fin de semanas y ellas en la escuela? Eso es porque Sakura tiene entrenamiento con el equipo y de vez en cuando algún partido. Y normalmente el club de lectura acostumbra reunirse también los sábados por la mañana, a ese club pertenece Hinata.

―Sakura, ¿sabías que tenemos nuevo conserje?

―No, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―ladeó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja, pensando que era una pregunta irrelevante.

―Antes de llegar a los vestidores, topé accidentalmente con él, se disculpó y siguió su camino. Lo que me pareció extraño es que me miró como si me conociera. Estoy segura que era el conserje porque llevaba el traje.

―Yo qué sé ―respondió, llevando las manos detrás de su cabeza, restándole importancia y siguieron caminando.

―Sakura… ―ella la miró de reojo, pensando que hoy Hinata se levantó muy preguntona, y sobre todo actuando extraño― ¿Q-Qué opinas de N-Naruto? ―cuestionó mascullando, uniendo sus dedos índices. Clara expresión de que estaba nerviosa. A Hinata le importaba la opinión de Sakura, aunque sabía de ante mano que no sería buena.

Sakura resopló, cruzándose de brazos, porque tenía una idea de a dónde iba eso. Hinata no disimulaba nada con esas mejillas coloradas.

―Es un puto mujeriego, engreído, patán. Un completo idiota que no se merece nada de ti. Para mí es un cabrón hecho y derecho. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ―estrechó sus ojos enfocándola.

Gracias al cielo Hinata no tuvo que responder.

Las dos voltearon a sus espaldas al notar un gran escándalo aproximándose a ellas. Tres personas se acercaban a toda velocidad, peleando por quien llegaría primero, como en una competencia, dejando una estela de polvo disperso detrás de ellos. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de los dos Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka.

El trío aventó bruscamente a Sakura fuera de su alcance. Acorralaron a la tímida Hinata contra la barda de la escuela. Hinata trataba de apartarlos de su preciado y corto espacio personal bloqueándolos con sus temblorosas manos.

―¡Hinata! ―gritaban al mismo tiempo.

―¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

―¡Se mi pareja!

―¡No les hagas caso, no vayas con ninguno de ellos!

¡No, Hinata, esta vez no te desmayes!

 **{…}**

Horas antes.

―Fin del capítulo tres.

Cerraron el libro, concluyendo la sesión del día. Recuerdo que era un libro de una novela romántica, de esas lecturas que se cree sólo son para mujeres, lo cual es falso porque en el club habían hombres, de hecho, el presidente del club es Gaara.

―Eso es todo. Se pueden retirar.

―¿No vamos a conversar sobre el capítulo? ―dijo Hinata, algo decepcionada. Con ellos se sentía en confianza, ella podía expresar su opinión sin temor a ser juzgada.

―Lo siento, hoy me tengo que retirar temprano. Temari y yo tenemos asuntos familiares por resolver.

Hinata asintió. Todos ya habían salido, a excepción de ellos dos.

―No te preocupes, te dejo bien acompañada ―sonrió y apuntó con su dedo índice a la entrada del cubículo.

La reacción automática de Hinata fue sonrojarse, seguido, se puso nerviosa.

En la puerta, recargado en el marco, viendo de lejos pero con atención, se encontraba Naruto. Gaara se despidió de Hinata y dejó la biblioteca pasando al lado de Naruto.

Hinata se levantó de su silla, aun nerviosa y sorprendida por la presencia de él. En realidad, desde la discusión con Kiba, estos dos no habían hablado, y era lo que él quería, encontrarla a solas para poder disculparse apropiadamente por los disparates que dijo aquel día.

―Uzumaki, ¿qué hace aquí?

Él se acercó.

―Quería… No. Quiero hablar contigo ―se corrigió―. Sakura y Kiba no te dejan ni un minuto sola, y desde hace días quería pedirte perdón… pero no podía por culpa de esos… de esos dos.

―¿D-Disculparse? ¿Por qué? ―bajaba la cara, ocultando su reciente coloración.

―Por lo de que dije la vez pasada, sobre ti y tu amigo. En serio me pase de la línea. Eres la persona que menos se merece comentarios tan ofensivos como los que dije esa noche.

Hinata levantó la mirada para verle, en realidad lucía arrepentido, nunca lo había visto así y eso que siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

Naruto continuó.

―Pero, es que, de por sí ya estaba molesto, con los comentarios de Kiba terminé por explotar y créeme que trate de controlarme por una vez en mi vida, por ti ―unió su entrecejo, recordando―. Tal vez todos sepan controlar su coraje y ese tipo de cosas. ¡Yo no! Para mí no es nada fácil controlar mis emociones… Por eso, perdóname, por lo que pasó.

―Tranquilo. No pasa nada ―sonrió delicadamente, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

―No, si pasa. A lo mejor te defraudé. Tenías una idea o imagen sobre mí y cambió por completo. Para muy eres alguien muy especial, y siento que te fallé. Después de lo que dije ese día y miré tu rostro, tus ojos, me sentí una mierda. No podía creer que alguien tan dulce y buena como tú reflejara enojo y tristeza en su mirada. No quiero que me vuelvas a mirar de esa manera, porque a lo mejor me pasé de pesado, no sé, el hecho es que… en verdad, perdón.

―No tengo nada que perdonar, pero si te hace feliz, te perdono.

No estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pero ante los ojos de Hinata él seguía siendo su adoración y le entendía del todo. A su parecer, Naruto se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. No tenía motivo relevante para odiarlo, al final de cuentas sólo fue un simple comentario llevado por la ira que quedó en el olvido. Ahora sus recuerdos y pensamientos la llenaban de las palabras de Naruto, en la forma de como la miraba, y de sólo pesar que la consideraba alguien cercana rebosaba de alegría.

Naruto corrió a su lado y la abrazó sorpresivamente, pegándola a su cuerpo, con una mano en la espalda alta y la otra en la nuca.

¡La estaba abrazando!

Hinata estaba en _shock_. Por un momento entró en pánico y su reacción inmediata fue apartarlo. Después su rostro comenzó a relajarse al igual que el cuerpo, colgó sus brazos dejándolos caer a sus costados. Entrecerró los ojos, y recargó su frente en el hombro de él. Claro que sin dejar atrás aquel característico sonrojo.

―De verdad fue sin querer. Me alegra que no estés enojada conmigo ―dijo en voz baja, susurrándole al oído

 _Siempre te voy a admirar. Siempre te voy a querer. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado._ Quería decírselo, más no podía, sólo se conformó con pensarlo. Me pregunto si algo hubiese cambiado si lo hubiera dicho.

Lento, y con una pizca de desconfianza, subía sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo. Se detuvo antes de colocar sus manos sobre la espalda de Naruto.

Un carraspeo hizo que Hinata se asomara por encima del hombro de Naruto y éste volteara discretamente.

―No sabía que las bibliotecas servían para tener acercamientos tan, íntimos ―dijo Menma con tono hostil. Ambos se separaron de prisa, Hinata sobre todo―. Hermanito, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Menma? Deberías estar en casa, siendo consentido por tu madre ―dijo, dando unos pasos para ponerse delante de Hinata. Sin darse cuenta intentaba protegerla de lo que sea que Menma tramara.

―También es la tuya ―resopló, negó con la cabeza―. Quiero hablar contigo, en privado. No querrás que Hina escuche lo que te voy a decir, ¿o sí?

―Lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora. No te tengo miedo.

―Está bien. Yo no quería, pero ya que insistes ―se encogió de hombros―. Sé lo que traman tú y el emo de tu amigo. Es una bajeza, Naruto, ya ni yo haría algo tan ruin como una apuesta.

Naruto sintió de repente que el aire se le iba.

―¡Cállate! ―apretó los dientes y amabas manos mientras fruncía el ceño.

―¿No qué no tenías miedo? ―burló― Y por si no me crees, tengo un vídeo en mi teléfono que lo comprueba. Sasuke y tú hablaron pura mierda. La verdad nunca pensé eso de ti, siempre eras tan serio y reservado. Mira que terminar pareciéndote a mí.

―¡Yo no soy como tú! ―sonó desesperado― ¡No me compares con la basura que eres tú!

―En eso te equivocas, hermanito. Somos la misma porquería, sólo que con diferente color de cabello. Pero tranquilo, no voy a decir nada, no por ahora. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos? Sobre mi objetivo ―Menma sonreía serenamente y eso molestaba más a Naruto.

Hinata seguía ocultándose tras la espalda de Naruto, muy espantada por el actuar y los insultos de los hermanos, y por más extraño que parezca ella no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, aunque se refirieran a ella.

―Lo voy a conseguir, sin tener que recurrir a trampas o malas jugadas, por ejemplo utilizando el vídeo. Voy a jugar limpio, y te recomiendo que también lo hagas. Di la verdad ahora que puedes, si no, te aseguro que te arrepentirás, y te lo digo en serio, Naruto. No sigas con esta tontería porque vas a terminar destruido ―se acercó a Naruto para susurrarle al oído. Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás, así que le fue imposible poder escuchar algo―. Porque te garantizo que ella te va a enamorar, cuando menos te lo esperes. Ya te lo dije antes, Hinata es de esas mujeres que quieres para madre de tus hijos.

―¿Eso es todo? ―dijo relajado, como si no le tomara importancia. La realidad era que lo que dijo le afectó, porque pensó quizá tenga algo de razón.

―No, no es todo. También vengo a otra cosa ―ladeó su cabeza, buscando el rostro escondido de Hinata detrás del cuerpo de su hermano―. Vine a invitar a Hina al baile ―sonrió, llevando las manos a su nuca.

―Ella no va a ir contigo.

Naruto expresaba un semblante serio y frívolo, viendo directo a los ojos de Menma.

―¿Por qué no? Contigo no puede. ¿Se te olvida que tienes novia? Tienes que ir con ella ¿no?

Entiendo, él dijo que no haría malas jugadas, pero es Menma y es así. Sabía que ese comentario pondría triste a Hinata pero así la separaría un poco de Naruto, y funcionó.

―Ino no tiene nada que ver aquí. Estamos hablando de Hinata. ¡Y digo yo que no va a ir a ningún lado contigo!

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, no comprendía nada, ni por qué estaban discutiendo ni por qué Naruto no quería que Menma la llevara al baile. Quería irse de ahí y no estar en el medio de la discusión, deseaba que Sakura estuviera cerca para refugiarse en ella, pero, ¿cómo podía escapar?

―Hinata no irá con ninguno de ustedes.

Para agrandar el problema, Kiba se acercaba a ellos. Él tuvo el presentimiento de que esos dos buscarían la manera de Hablar con Hinata a solas, por eso ni en sábado la perdería de vista.

―Mira quién lo dice, el _friendzoneado_ ―se burló Menma.

―No importa lo que digas, copia de Naruto. Los dos saben que tengo influencia en las decisiones de Hinata, después de todo soy su mejor amigo ¿no?

Ese era el momento. Hinata se escabulló y tomó su mochila, libros y salió huyendo. Los demás estaban tan ocupados en su pelea de niños pequeños que no notaron la ausencia de Hinata por varios minutos.

―Ella no iría ni a la esquina contigo, Menma. Y Kiba, hasta tú mismo lo dijiste, eres su amigo, y seguramente querrá ir con alguien más. Porque es más interesante cualquier otro tipo ― _en especial yo_ ―, para tener de compañero. ¿Verdad, Hinata? ―giró su cuerpo para verla―. ¿Hinata?

Los tres chicos por fin percibieron que su querida Hyuga había desaparecido. La buscaron con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

―Les propongo algo: el que la encuentre primero será el que la invite. Aunque todo depende de su respuesta ―propuso Menma. Kiba y Naruto dudaron un momento. Al final decidieron aceptar.

Ahora sólo tenían que buscarla, encontrarla y esperar su respuesta.

 **{…}**

―¡Por favor, Shikamaru! ―rogaba mientras daba vueltas en el mismo sitio sosteniendo su móvil en la oreja.

― _Entonces, dices que sólo tengo que llevar a Hinata al aburrido baile de invierno. ¿Qué gano yo haciéndote ese favor? ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?_

―¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya me debes mucho dinero…! Tengo una mejor idea, la deuda queda saldada, haremos como si no me debieras nada. ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito que hagas esto por mí!

Naruto tenía que buscar una solución rápida antes de que Menma o Kiba se saliera con la suya. Estaba claro que él no podría llevar a Hinata, por la cuestión de su novia. Así que planeó buscar a alguien de confianza que la invitara y así alejarla de los otros dos _buitres,_ y que mejor que su amigo Shikamaru. Lo conocía desde hace tiempo y tenía plena confianza en él.

―¡Está bien, tú ganas! Te daré 10 de los grandes.

― _Trato. Después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, la chica que quiero ya tiene pareja._

―¡¿Temari tiene pareja?

― _Sí, es su hermano. Ella y Gaara irán juntos._

―Bien, yo me encargo de que Hinata quiera ir contigo y el resto depende de ti. De todas formas estaré observándolos durante el baile, te lo advierto.

― _Sí. Sí. Lo que digas. Me avisas cuando esté asegurada_ ―dijo por último, cortando la llamada.

Ahora tenía que buscar a Hinata, convencerla de que vaya con Shikamaru al baile y así poder vigilarla y separarla de cualquiera que quisiese acercarse a ella. Porque por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien se adueñara de lo que ya creía suyo.

 **{…}**

El trío aventó bruscamente a Sakura fuera de su alcance. Acorralaron a la tímida chica contra la barda de la escuela.

Hinata trataba de apartarlos de su preciado y corto espacio personal bloqueándolos con sus temblorosas manos.

―¡Hinata! ―gritaban al mismo tiempo.

―¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

―¡Se mi pareja!

―¡No les hagas caso, no vayas con ninguno de ellos!

Los tres seguían hablando al mismo tiempo. Palabras que Hinata no lograba comprender, y conforme más euforia liberaban, su rostro se encendía de un tono rojizo intenso y estaba a un paso más cerca del colapso. Por suerte tenía una amiga que la protegía a capa y espada.

Sakura dio un fuerte coscorrón a cada uno. Claro que les dolió, pero sirvió para que se tranquilizaran.

―¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?! ―tomó a Hinata y la separó de ellos― ¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?! ¡Y quiero que responda uno a la vez, porque si hablan como bestias no se les entiende!

―Yo quiero invitar a Hina al baile y estos se colaron ―habló primero Menma.

―¡Claro que no! ―irrumpió Kiba― ¡Ella irá conmigo! ¡Yo la conocí primero, tengo derecho de antigüedad!

―Ninguno de ustedes es digo de la compañía de Hinata ―refunfuñó Naruto, tranquilo, cruzado de brazos.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, peleando por quién iba como pareja de Hinata Hyuga, incluso Sakura se metió en la discusión y ahora los cuatro hablaban, no, gritaban al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, se estaban adelantando demasiado. ¿Qué pasa con la opinión de Hinata?

―Y-Yo… ―habló por primera vez en todo el rato, cosa que hizo detener la contienda― Yo, ya tengo pareja ―bajó la mirada apenada, jugaba con las manos.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron todos, incluida Sakura.

―Lo siento, e-es que, un chico m-me invitó y n-no pude negarme.

―¡¿Quién es, Hinata?! ¡Exijo saber!

Naruto la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla delicadamente, acto seguido se llevó tremendo golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sakura.

―No seas estúpido, no tienes derecho de exigir nada a Hinata. Idiota ―gruñó. Luego, enfocó a Hinata―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Quién te invitó?

―Perdón, lo olvidé. Su nombre es, Otsutsuki Toneri.

¡Perfecto! Pensó Naruto. Nombre anotado. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrarlo y secuestrarlo para evitar que sea pareja de Hinata, simple ¿no?


	12. Capítulo Especial

**Dedicado a Anis24**

* * *

 **Cualquier parecido con algún anime es mera coincidencia. A no seeer…**

* * *

Creo que ya he hablado bastante sobre el rechazo de Sakura al sexo masculino. Todo tiene justificación razonable, esto se debe a su terrible pasado, pero, ¿qué pasaría si, por alguna extraña razón, ese sentimiento de repulsión desapareciera como por arte de magia y, más extraño aún, fuera remplazado por una atracción incontrolable hacia cualquier hombre?

Loco, ¿no?

Por más raro e imposible que parezca, eso fue lo que sucedió.

 **{…}**

Era domingo por la mañana, día perfecto para despertar hasta tarde y descansar sin hacer nada. Lástima que para Hinata y Sakura no fuera el caso, pues tenían que limpiar la casa entera ya que era el cumpleaños de Hanabi, y planeaban hacer una celebración, sencilla. No sería la gran cosa, unos cuantos invitados como las chicas del trabajo y los pocos amigos de la escuela.

En sí, la casa ya estaba limpia, y aprovechando que era temprano decidieron hacer un favor a Mei y limpiar el sótano, a pesas que les causaba miedo, porque necesitaba urgentemente una limpieza.

Bajaron unas escaleras de madera comida por las termitas, cada paso de daban un crujido les ponía en alerta, incluso apartaban una que otra tela de araña. Estaba muy oscuro y por eso llevaban linternas. Un ambiente digno de una película de terror

Hinata decidió quedarse en el inicio de las escaleras mientras Sakura se adentraba y cambiaba la bombilla. Cuando recibió la señal de que estaba todo listo encendió el interruptor y todo el sótano se iluminó.

Había muebles viejos cubiertos por sábanas llenas de polvo. En cada rincón una horrenda tela de araña, cuadros viejos, y una que otra caja que por respeto no abrirían. Bueno, sólo algunas.

―Mira toda esta basura, Hinata.

―No es basura, son cosas de Mei que seguramente son valiosas, no por nada las tendrá guardadas.

―Si son valiosas, para que las tiene aquí ―sacudió un poco de polvo sobre su ropa y miró alrededor― Creo que no debemos mover nada. Todo es tan antiguo y como dices puede que sea importante. La sesión de limpieza queda cancelada.

Ambas ya iban de salida, pero a Sakura le llamó la atención algo que brillaba debajo de una estantería. Regresó para ver de qué se trataba, se agachó para recogerlo y darse cuenta que era un arete roto. Lo dejó donde estaba y se puso de pie, fue tan rápido el movimiento que se golpeó la frente con la esquina de la repisa.

Hinata inmediatamente se acercó a ella y la revisó, no era nada grave, sólo un pequeñito raspón. Por suerte, en uno de los muebles había un viejo botiquín de emergencias. Lo abrió: habían pastillas caducadas, unas gasas y una botella de alcohol vacía. Encontró también una caja de banditas, agarró una con la intención de colocarla en la herida de Sakura. En ese momento escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

―Debe ser Kiba y los otros dos estúpidos.

―No está bien que llames así a Naruto y Sasuke después de que se ofrecieron en ayudarnos con la preparación de la fiesta.

Hinata desprendió en plástico de la bandita y la colocó en la herida de Sakura, haciendo presión.

―¡Auch! Puedes ser más delicada ¿lo sabías? ―se quejaba mientras se frotaba con el dedo para clamar el dolor. A continuación el color de la bandita comenzó a cambiar, de un blanco a un rosa ligero― Además, nosotras no le pedimos a ese par de tarados nada, ellos lo hacen porque quieren venir.

―Iré a abrir. Te quedas aquí. Cuando se te quite lo grosera vienes.

Hinata salió del sótano y Sakura se quedó quejándose. Para ella era normal que Sakura la regañara muy a menudo por comentarios fuera de lugar o por el comportamiento agresivo.

―No sé por qué se molesta. Sabe que no interesa lo que ellos piensen de mí ―hablaba en voz alta, para sí misma―. Son estúpidos, egoístas, se sienten la gran cosa, como si fueran lo más galanes. Todos son iguales ―guardó silencio por unos segundos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse―. Son arrogantes y tercos, aunque eso me gusta… son guapos, tengo suerte de conocerlos.

 **{…}**

Hinata abrió la puerta principal brindando una gran sonrisa amable, demostrando lo agradecida que estaba por que se ofrecieran en ayudar.

Efectivamente los tres estaban ahí, y como siempre Kiba y Naruto peleando por quien saludaba primero a Hinata.

Ya que las cosas se calmaron, ella los invitó a pasar. Les mostró rápidamente la fachada de la cada, ofreció algo de tomar, pero ellos se negaron para no causar molestias.

―Hanabi está con Chiyo. Sakura está en el sótano, ya viene.

Los cuatro conversaban de temas triviales. Hasta que Sakura apareció. Sostenía su cabeza, como si le doliera, y caminaba mirando al suelo.

― _No sé qué me pasó. ¿Por qué dije todo eso? Aunque no fue mentira_

Los cuatro la vieron, muy extraña, parecía enferma.

Kiba se acercó de inmediato a ella muy preocupado

―¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Ella elevó la mirada ensoñada, y cuando lo miró fue como si colores, brillos y corazones aparecieran alrededor de Kiba, era como ver a un ángel. Incluso pudo escuchar a los pajarillos cantar.

Tomó las manos de Kiba entre las suyas, descolocando totalmente a todos.

―Kiba, si tú quisieras aceptarme como tu mujer… me harías muy feliz.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kiba respingó, sin creer lo que acaba de oír.

―¡No digas tonterías, Sakura! ―soltó sus manos y las puso en sus mejillas― ¿Qué tienes?

El rostro de ella lucía como si estuviera en el mismísimo cielo. Sonrió tímidamente y soltó una risita. Giró su cara a donde estaban los demás. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente.

―Hermosos ―susurró, mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto que seguían con la boca abierta. Quitó las manos de Kiba y caminó hacia ellos, casi flotando en el aire tarareando una canción. Quien no la conocía diría que estaba profundamente enamorada.

Hinata no movía ni un músculo, no lograba entender el comportamiento repentino de su amiga.

Sakura ya estaba frente a Sasuke y Naruto. Soltó un grito chillante.

―¡Que chicos más guapos! No sé por cuál de los tres decidirme ―Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí para después volver a enfocar a Sakura― ¡Ya sé! ¡Me voy a quedar con los tres!

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, más bien celosa porque también se refería a Naruto.

Sakura estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre ellos, pero justo antes de que lo hiciera Hinata la cubrió de la cabeza con una manta que tenía cerca.

―¡No se queden ahí! ¡Necesito ayuda!

 **{…}**

Las cosas estaban así: Sakura atada a una silla mientras parecía que se encontraba en la nubes, suspiraba cada vez que veía a uno de los chicos.

―Lo siento, Sakura ―dijo Hinata apenada, colocándole una venda en los ojos.

―¿A qué vamos a jugar? ¡Ah, ya sé! Me tienen que besar y yo adivinaré quien es el caballero que lo hace.

Definitivamente esta Sakura dama miedo. Preferían a la mujer ruda que no deja que nadie la toque a esta que estaba atada.

Hinata respingó. Se metió el dedo índice a su boca y después lo apretó.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―se acercó preocupado Naruto.

―M-Me corté con la silla ―mostró la herida. Había una ligera línea colorada y unas gotitas de sangre. Naruto se alarmó, por más pequeña que fuera la herida―. No te preocupes, no es grave. Ahora vuelo.

 **{…}**

Sakura no dejaba de moverse ni de decir disparates.

―Por favor, Sasukeee~ Sólo un besito, quiero un besito y ya. ¡Vamos, bésame~! Te prometo que seré únicamente tuya. Bueno, de vez en cuando.

Kiba y Naruto no se pudieron contener más y explotaron en carcajadas.

―Si lo hago cerraras la boca ―respondió, ya cansado de las burlas de los otros.

―Si~ Tendré la boca cerradita si tú me lo pides.

El rostro de Sasuke se coloreaba levemente, cosa que provocaba más risa en Kiba y Naruto.

Suspiró con fastidio. Comenzó a acercarse lento a los labios de Sakura, mientras, ella los fruncía hacia afuera para recibirlo.

No sé cómo, y no sé por qué, pero la venda que tenía Sakura en los ojos se aflojó y cayó llevándose con ella la curita que tenía en la frente.

Abrió los ojos lento para después abrirlos completamente, y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke con acercarse con la intención de besarla. Inmediatamente se echó hacia atrás cayendo de espalda junto con la silla.

―¡Sakura! ―gritó Kiba, Naruto y él dejaron de reír.

Ella se levantó, sujetándose la cabeza.

Sasuke parecía, ¿decepcionado?

―¡Qué vergüenza, esa no era yo! ¡No sé qué me pasó!

Sasuke recogió la bandita que se había caído, y descubrió algo extraño en ella. Una descripción al reverso.

―Esta cosa dice que la gasa contiene una fuerte sustancia de amor que con el calor de la piel libera un arma perceptible únicamente para quien la usa, y así entra en un estado como en el que estaba Sakura.

―¿Es como una poción de amor? ―preguntó Kiba.

―Por eso te comportabas tan cariñosita.

Naruto rió. Sakura infló los cachetes y volteó la cara.

―Lo bueno es que se terminó, y nunca volverá a ocurrir ―seguía molesta, y cruzada de brazos―. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Hinata?

Después de que Sakura terminara la pregunta, unas pequeñas manos sorprendieron a Naruto abrazándolo por el abdomen desde atrás. Todos quedaron en shock. Hinata lo apretaba con fuerza, restregando todo su delantera en la espalda mientras subía y bajaba lentamente. Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco, puedo jurar que de su nariz salió un hilo de sangre.

Sakura notó que en el dedo llevaba una bandita, parecida a la de ella. Ahora sabía que sólo tenía que quitársela para que el efecto pasará. Cosa que no pudo hacer porque Naruto no dejó que nadie se acercara.

Naruto se giró y la cargó encima al estilo princesa.

―Me la voy a llevar por un rato ―dijo, y salió huyendo de la casa con Hinata en sus brazos y aferrada a su cuello.

―¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ―gritó Sakura, viendo cómo se llevaba a su mejor amiga.

En ese momento fue cuando Sakura despertó. La luz ya entraba por la ventana, así que revisó el reloj del tocador que marcaba las ocho de la mañana del día domingo.

―Que sueño más extraño ―dijo para sí misma. Se levantó de la cama para comenzar con la limpieza de la casa para la fiesta de Hanabi. Pero de algo tenía claro, por nada del mundo bajaría al sótano.

.

..

...

...

 **Se me ocurrió recordando un capítulo de Ranma ½** **Espero que les guste :D**


	13. Capítulo 10

Sasuke liberó el aire contenido, mientras permanecía hincado.

―Y bueno, ella es así, poco a poco me he acostumbrado. Nunca pensé convivir tanto tiempo con alguien tan escandalosa y agresiva. Aunque viéndolo de ese lado, siempre golpea a Naruto pero no a mí, y eso que la hago enojar bastante.

El mismo lugar de siempre, diferente hora.

Sasuke continuó.

―Tal vez no te guste esto pero, siento que Itachi tiene interés en ella. Piensa que es como tú y está completamente equivocado. Naruto sigue insistiendo en que me olvide de ti. Sí, claro, como si fuera tan sencillo ―negó, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás―. A veces tengo la urgencia de deshacer esa tonta apuesta. Sakura no es mala persona, no se merece algo tan cruel.

Restregó su rostro y gruñó de frustración.

―¡Dime que hacer, Izumi! ¡Quiero aclarar mi mente! ―resopló, enderezó la cabeza, quitó las manos y abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa frente a él, lento pero seguro, caía una pequeña flor color rosa sobre la lápida―. ¿Una flor de cerezo? Que extraño, no hay ningún árbol cerca.

Sasuke estaba confundido, porque no era ni la estación ni el lugar correcto para que ese brote existiera. Tomó la flor con su mano y la miró detenidamente. Volteó en todas direcciones buscando de dónde provenía.

Hay tantas leyendas y creencias que recorren el mundo, una de muchas dice que; nuestros seres queridos nunca nos abandonan, que el cuerpo es sólo un contenedor prestado y, tarde o temprano, tenemos que devolverlo, y cuando esto pase entraremos en un sueño eterno, pero el alma seguirá viva, cuidando de aquellos a los que se ama.

Quizás fue coincidencia, quizá un brote rebelde que no respetó su estación del año se desprendió de su origen y vagó durante kilómetros para terminar sobre una de las muchas tumbas dentro del cementerio. Esta sería una respuesta bastante escéptica, pero aun así casi imposible.

―Me tengo que ir. Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura y a Hinata gracias al tarado de Naruto.

Dejó la flor en la lápida. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse. Al dar unos cuantos pasos giró de nuevo su cuerpo, mirando detalladamente al lugar de reposo de Izumi.

¿Vale la pena seguir haciendo esto?

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando cualquier idea errónea de su mente.

 **{…}**

―Espero ganarte pronto. En verdad no quiero que regreses a ese lugar tan tenebroso. Sólo por eso sigo con esta tontería.

Sasuke soltó un soplo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto de Naruto.

―¿Cómo te fue con Ino?

―Bien, supongo.

Debido a discusiones constantes con Menma, su hermano mayor, Naruto decidió mudarse de su casa. Su primera opción fue pedirle asilo a Sasuke, pero él se negó porque tampoco pensaba quedarse más tiempo en casa a causa de las constantes insistencias de Itachi.

Naruto podía correr a Menma, de todas formas es su departamento y su padrino se lo obsequió. Pero no quiso hacerlo por sus padres, ellos también viven ahí y pensó que los dañaría de alguna forma si sacaba a patadas a su propio hermano. Así que se salió de su casa con el pretexto de que su novia le pido que viviera con ella, ya que Ino se quiso volver independiente viviendo sola.

―No suenas muy convencido ―dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

―La última vez que tuve relaciones con ella, dije un nombre que no debí, y desde entonces no la he tocado, ni a nadie más.

Estaciono el automóvil frente a la casa de Hinata y Sakura. Parecía una casa sencilla pero de muy buen tamaño, después de todo pertenecía a la dueña del restaurante donde trabajan.

Se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron esperando a que alguien los recibiera, y quien los recibió fue la mismísima cumpleañera.

Hanabi abrió la puerta.

―¡Naruto! ―gritó muy alegre, se aventó sobre él. Naruto, por reflejos, la recibió sin problemas pero un poco desorientado― ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¡Mi hermana decía que no ibas a venir, pero yo confió en ti y sabía que no nos dejarías plantada!

―Feliz cumpleaños, Hanabi.

Naruto reía conmovido, y algo nervioso mientras intentaba separarse de ella, cosa que parecía imposible. La miraba aun sorprendido, no porque lo tratara con tanta confianza, sino porque él recordaba a una niña con una hermosa y larga melena castaña, y ahora un gorro de estambre era lo único que cubría su cabeza, pues había recibido tratamiento de quimioterapia. Y aun así a Naruto le encantaba que siguiera siendo la persona alegre y fuerte que conoció.

―¡Hanabi! Suelta a Naruto, lo estas incomodando.

Hinata se acercó a ellos y saludó a ambos con una sonrisa, apenada por la confianza de su hermana.

Hanabi por fin decidió soltarse y saludar a Sasuke, que había ignorado por completo.

 **{…}**

Regresando a las mitologías, también se dice que cada yin tiene su yang. Completamente diferentes pero se complementan entre sí para formar un cuerpo casi perfecto. Son distintos pero iguales. Se necesitan el uno del otro para poder funcionar, para poder seguir, poder vivir.

Sakura se quejó dejándose caer al piso, aventando un rollo de serpentina lejos de ella. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se agachó a su altura.

―¡Estoy tan cansada! Me sorprende que hicieras algo, aunque fuera poco me sirvió mucho tu ayuda.

Sasuke giró los ojos.

Después de un rato ya habían terminado con la limpieza y la decoración. Solo faltaba terminar de poner los globos de colores y de eso se estaban encargando Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto. Los tres riendo, jugueteando, a nunca antes inflar globos pareció tan divertido.

―Jamás lo había visto así ―dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio tras observar a su amigo.

―¿Cómo?

―Naruto. Él se comporta diferente cuando está con ella. Está siendo real.

―No deja de ser un mujeriego, y tiene novia.

Sakura hizo una mueca. Ella no era tonta, y así Naruto fuera amable con Hinata no la convencía del todo.

―Tú no conoces al Naruto que yo conozco. Pero no importa, no voy a perder el tiempo hablando de algo que claramente no entiendes. Tu miedo a los hombres no te deja abrir los ojos.

―¿Qué dices? Yo no tengo miedo a los hombres.

―¿Segura? ―Sasuke estiró su mano para tocar el hombre de Sakura. Ella se hizo hacia atrás, con una expresión cohibida en su rostro―. Sí. Eso pensé.

―No. Tú eres el que no sabe nada. Se trata de confianza, no de miedo. El primer hombre en el que debía confiar me abandonó antes de nacer. Y el segundo… él me…

No pudo continuar hablando. El nudo en la garganta no se lo permitía. Las lágrimas nublaron su visión.

Hinata y Naruto dejaron lo que hacían para voltear. Ver a Sakura con la mirada al suelo y a Sasuke serio viéndola directamente era poco usual. Hinata se puso de pie e intentó ir a donde su amiga, pero Naruto la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, entonces solo se dedicó a ver en silencio, preocupada.

―¿Sakura? ¿Tú…?

―Cuando alguien muestra afecto no sé cómo reaccionar. Alejar a las personas es mi respuesta. Estuve sola tanto tiempo que confiar me aterra. Nadie me enseñó a hacerlo, nadie se portó amable conmigo nunca, excepto Hinata. Los hombres que se supone debían cuidar de mí, fueron los primeros en herirme.

¿Qué debía de hacer? Es Uchiha Sasuke después de todo, la persona menos indicada en quien pedir consuelo ¿Qué debería hacer?

Sakura sintió un escalofrió y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza. No, estaba claro que no la iba a abrazar. Fue lo mejor y menos vergonzoso que se le pudo ocurrir.

―Ya. Ya. Ya ―decía mientras le daba palmaditas.

Sakura aventó la mano bruscamente lejos de ella.

―¡Oye! ¡No soy un perrito abandonado para que hagas eso!

―¿No?

―¡No! ―gritó, con la cara roja. Giró su rostro colorado hacia otra parte

―Sakura ―la llamó haciendo que volteara dudosamente y bastante irritada―. ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre.

Ella se levantó furiosa, aunque segundos después se tranquilizó, de todas formas se trata de él y no esperaba más. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un pan y poder aventárselo en la cara

Hinata sonrió discretamente, pues prefería verla haciendo sus berrinches que verla llorar. Y esa era la mejor forma que podía ofrecer Sasuke para consolarla o animarla, y él lo sabía

 **{…}**

Y así de rápido pasaron las horas…

En la casa de la cumpleañera se vivía buen ambiente, muy tranquilo. Las chichas del meid café ya habían llegado y con obsequios para la Hanabi. También algunos miembros del comité estudiantil. Sasuke y Naruto habían contribuido comprando las decoraciones y ayudando a decorar por supuesto, y también con algunas bebidas. Kiba y su mamá llevaron un pastel enorme del sabor favorito de Hanabi. Mei llevó la comida y las chicas del café algunas botanas. Por suerte Hinata y Sakura no tenía que preocuparse por los gastos económicos de ese día, pues habían estado ahorrando durante un tiempo para el regalo sorpresa de Hanabi.

―¡Ya llegó! ―gritó muy alegre Sakura, dirigiéndose a Hinata― Ven a firmar.

Hinata prácticamente corrió a la entrada donde había un enorme camión de carga, y unos hombres bajaban algo del interior.

Una vez que Hinata firmó los documentos y el regalo estaba posicionado en el medio del salón cubierto por una sábana, vendaron los ojos de Hanabi.

―Deja de quejarte y ten paciencia. Es una sorpresa de tu hermana ―decía Sakura terminando de atar la venda― ¡Listo!

Los invitados estaban atentos cuando descubrieron la sorpresa y se trataba de un piano.

Sasuke no era tonto, y hace un tiempo sospechaba que Hinata era la pianista que tanto admiraba Naruto. No tenía que ser inteligente para darse cuanta de que Hinata y Sakura eran las únicas que se quedaban después de clases.

―¿Lista, Hanabi?

Ella asintió contenta. Sakura retiró la venda de sus ojos. Hanabi comenzó a brincar de alegría abrazando a Sakura para después correr y abrazar a Hinata.

Uno de los sueños de Hanabi era poder escuchar a su hermana tocar una canción especialmente dedicada a ella. Nunca antes la había podido ver o escuchar tocar el piano. Así que con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, Hinata con la ayuda de Sakura, ahorraron durante un tiempo para poder comprar el piano. ¿Qué si valía la pena? ¡Valía toda la pena del mundo! Ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanita era lo que Hinata más apreciaba. Porque, desgraciadamente, los últimos exámenes médicos no fueron muy alentadores, y ahora estaban a merced del tiempo, y eso significaba que aprovecharían cada segundo.

Lo único que Hinata le agradecía a su padre era que le pagó clases de música, en especial de piano.

―¡Al fin podrás tocar algo para mí y yo voy a escuchar!

Pararon la música y la atención estaba dirigida a las hermanas Hyuga. Sakura se acercó al lado de Hanabi, frente al piano mientras Hinata se preparaba.

―Esta canción la compuse especial para ti, Hanabi. Te amo.

Naruto estaba atento.

―¿Acaso ella es? No, no puede ser, sería demasiada coincidencia ―dijo, negó y cruzó sus brazos.

Hinata se acomodó y colocó las manos sobre las teclas. Inhaló y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire para comenzar a tocar.

 **{...}**

Naruto abrió la puerta del departamento esperando, con pesadez, que su novia lo recibiera, por suerte para él no fue así. Se quitó el abrigo y lo aventó al sofá. Abrió la puerta de la recamara y encontró a Ino profundamente dormida al lado de una hoja de papel con algo escrito, la tomó sin despertarla y salió de ahí.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana. Era lo que más le gustaba de estar ahí, la increíble vista que tenía. Podía quedarse horas hundido en sus pensamientos, distrayéndose a través del cristal.

Desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer.

 _Otra vez llegas tarde. Mi intuición no me engaña. Trato de crear un verdadero hogar contigo, pero parece que las puertas conducen a trampas, las escaleras conducen a la nada…_

 _Mujeres desconocidas han estado en tu cama, pero al final siempre terminas en mis brazos. Nunca tuve miedo de perderte, sé que ninguna de ellas ha estado por más de una hora en tu cabeza, pero… ahora no estoy tan segura._

 _¿A dónde vas cuando callas? ¿A dónde vas cuando dices que quieres despejarte? ¿Qué estas escondiendo?_

 _Me recuerdas a mi padre, un mago, capaz de estar presente en dos lugares a la vez. Y sé que tu mente no está aquí en estos momentos, seguramente esta con ella…_

 _En la tradición de los hombres de mi sangre, llegan a casa a las tres a.m. y mienten._

 _¡Qué suerte! ¡Menuda puta maldición!_

Naruto rió insignificante. Dejó la nota en la mesa de la esquina y regresó su atención a la ventana, lo que había afuera. Tal vez Ino escribió eso con la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes, que él volviera a tocarla, a hacerla sentir especial. Pero eso ya no era posible. Porque para Naruto era más importante su lucha interna, por negarse a aceptar cualquier rastro de sentimientos por la otra mujer.


	14. Capítulo 11

—Seré claro, Hinata. Tú me gustas. Pero veo que te interesa el estúpido de mi hermano —Naruto frunció el ceño, estaba por interrumpir a golpes a Menma, sin embargo se contuvo, porque era lo que Menma buscaba, y no caería en sus juegos—. Te lo pongo fácil, elige. Puedes quedare con el idiota que te hará sufrir, o puedes darme una oportunidad a mí para demostrarte que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz. Vamos, decide.

Ahí estaba, otra vez en aprietos. ¿Por qué tenían que ponerla en esa situación? ¿En verdad debía responder? Pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que aclararlo.

Estoy segura de que quieres saber la respuesta, pero no ahora. Tendrás que saber lo que pasó un día antes.

 **{…}**

Hinata respiraba jadeante, trataba de relajarse mentalmente. Nerviosa, daba vueltas, sin estar consciente de que se comía las uñas. No podía evitarlo, aunque deseaba disimular su inquietud no podía. Estaba preocupada por su amigo.

—Vas a marearme, Hinata. Deja de dar vueltas —Se quejaba Sakura, recargada en la pared del salón de clases. A su lado se encontraba Sasuke, indiferente como siempre.

Hinata no escuchaba, sólo esperaba a que Naruto saliera con buenas noticias.

Hacía veinte minutos que los tres habían terminado el examen oral sobre historia política, y como acostumbraban la nota había sido perfecta, un diez asegurado.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver al último estudiante que realizó la prueba. Naruto llevaba la mirada al suelo, lo cual dio mala espina a más de uno.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó insegura, con las manos presionando su pecho. Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron también.

—Yo… ¡Aprobé! ¡Saqué un nueve! —Gritó muy emocionado— ¡No asistiré a clases extras!

Los tres se sorprendieron, mejor dicho sólo dos. Hinata confiaba en él, y ella estaba segura de que aprobaría.

—Muchas felicidades, amor —Ino apareció repentinamente para felicitarlo. Se detuvo al lado de Hinata.

Naruto miró a Hinata y después a Ino, para volver a mirar a Hinata. Sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Todo es gracias a ti, Hina! ¡Tú me ayudaste, creíste en mí! ¡Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia!

Ino se sintió incómoda, pero sonreía, pues no iba a sentir celos de alguien como Hinata.

 **{…}**

—Ino.

—Sai, hola —lo saludó con un abrazo, después de todo se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Pasaron el almuerzo platicando, hablando sobre ella y Naruto.

Sai era su confidente, quien conocía las penas que su querida amiga soportaba a causa de su novio.

—Sé que… me ha engañado muchas veces, y a pesar de eso nunca me importó. Porque siempre regresaba a mí. Todos saben que yo soy su novia y que él es _el novio de Ino_. Pero ahora es diferente… ya no me toca, evita besarme, creo que apenas soporta estar a mi lado.

—Ino… —Sai acariciaba su cabello mientras sostenía su mano.

—Creo que está enamorado. Me lo están quitando, Sai, frente a mis narices y no puedo hacer nada más. Esa mujer me lo está arrebatando. ¿Qué le dio para que se obsesionara con ella de esa forma?

—Es hora de que te pongas como prioridad, Ino. Tienes que dejarlo.

—No —Ino lo alejó de repente, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Me niego a perderlo. Naruto es mío, siempre lo va a ser cueste lo que cueste, así tenga que amarrarlo con un hijo. Te aseguro que se va a quedar conmigo y va a olvidar a esa perra ladrona, y el día que sepa quién es ella lamentará haberse metido entre nosotros.

Sai sacudía la cabeza continuamente en forma de negación. ¿Por qué quería estar con alguien que no la respetaba? Ino se merecía a alguien mejor que Naruto, Sai por ejemplo, o eso pensaba él.

 **{…}**

La junta de comité había acabado satisfactoriamente la sesión del día. Ya faltaban pocos días para el tan esperado baile.

—Hinata es pianista ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke, viendo a Sakura terminar de guardar sus cosas.

—Eso es obvio, lo notaste en el cumpleaños de Hanabi.

—Me refiero a que si ella es la que se queda en el salón de música todos los días —él no hacía nada, solo permanecía sentado sobre el escritorio, siguiendo con los ojos a Sakura que se preparaba para irse.

—¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Te gusta o qué? —La pregunta desconcertó a Sasuke, aunque pudo notar cierto tono de enojo en su voz, pensó que sería porque se preocupaba por su amiga, claramente no tenía nada que ver con él ¿o sí?

—No, no es mi tipo. Sólo respóndeme, celosa.

—¿Celosa yo? ¡¿De ti?! Já, no me hagas reír, prefiero que me metan a una piscina llena de serpientes a estar celosa de ti —Sasuke sonrió, le pareció graciosa tal desfachatez y falta de respeto—. Y sí, es ella. ¿Por qué?

¡Lo sabía! Sasuke lo sospechó desde hace tiempo, sus corazonadas casi nunca fallaban.

—Es que a Naruto le gusta y hoy estaba decidido en descubrir de quien se trataba esa chica que toca el piano.

Sakura no entendió muy bien eso, pero no le gustaban las oraciones donde dijeran "Naruto" "gustar" "Hinata".

Antes que pudiera refunfuñar o quejarse o maltratar al Uchiha por la acciones del Uzumaki, alguien, bastante conocido, se apareció en el salón.

—¿Itachi!? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo bastantes sorprendidos, Sasuke miró molesto a Sakura por la confianza que percibió al nombrarlo ¿Por qué no le decía por su nombre a él?

—Buen día —saludo con una sonrisa radiante pero simple.

—Te dije que no me gusta que vengas a buscarme —dijo Sasuke serio.

—No vengo por ti —Giró a donde permanecía Sakura—. Te he estado buscando, no tenía tu teléfono y Sasuke no quería hacerme el favor, así que decidí venir a buscarte personalmente.

—N-No tengo te-teléfono —Un notorio sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Es una lástima, pero bueno… Quiero saber si, aceptarías tener una cita conmigo.

Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y Sasuke los entrecerró.

—Eh… Y-Yo…

—Ella no quiere —interrumpió antes de que Sakura respondiera—. Ya tenemos planes, iremos al cine y tú no estás invitado, así que piérdete, hermano.

—¿En serio? Pero dijiste que te molestaba su presencia, que no la soportabas y que era muy fea como para salir en público con ella.

Y efectivamente lo había dicho, pero antes de cambiar de opinión.

Sakura se molestó mucho ante ese comentario y la reciente mentira que no entendía por qué Sasuke la había inventado.

—Claro que acepto, Itachi. Uchiha miente, yo nunca saldría con él, ni aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte.

—Me parece perfecto, entonces paso por ti a las nueve a tu casa.

Ella aceptó, hoy salía a las ocho de la noche de su trabajo y eso le daría tiempo de ir a casa para ponerse algo bonito. Nunca había estado en una cita, pero lo cierto es que accedió sólo para hacer enojar a Sasuke.

 **{…}**

Hinata componía una canción. Se sentía muy feliz, pues su relación con su amor platónico avanzaba, por lo menos en amistad, o eso pensaba a este ese día.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a su mejor amigo entrar y acercarse a ella. Hinata cerró su libreta y se puso de pie.

—¡Kiba! ¿Pasa algo?

Muy pocas veces la visitaba mientras practicaba, y últimamente estaba un poco distanciado de ella, es por eso que no lo esperaba a menos que tuviera algo importante que decir.

—Hinata… —La tomó de las manos, se armó de valor y lo dijo—. Tú me gustas —soltó de repente, sin titubear, sin pensarlo y esperando una respuesta favorable.

—¿Q-Que dices? —Ella estaba alarmada y un poco defraudada— Entonces… es verdad.

—Claro que es verdad, todos lo sabían excepto tú. ¡Yo te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado! Y ya no quiero ser tu amigo… porque quiero ser algo más.

Algo en Kiba era diferente, más urgido, más explosivo. Fue muy rudo al tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos uno con el otro.

Definitivamente, este Kiba no era su mejor amigo, él le asustaba.

—Kiba, por favor, yo te quiero como amigo, no puedo verte de otra forma. Por favor, suéltame —Su voz sonaba llorosa y desesperada.

Él la apretaba fuerte y jalaba un poco de su cabello, definitivamente no era el mismo. Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, Naruto tomó del hombro a Kiba haciendo que volteara, y al momento de hacerlo le soltó un golpe con el puño en la cara.

Naruto agarró a Hinata y la puso detrás de él protegiéndola. Kiba se puso de pie limpiando una línea de sangre que salía de su labio inferior, no respondió con otro golpe porque vio que Hinata se escondía detrás del rubio aferrada a su ropa, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, más aun, que había arruinado todo. En ese momento se maldijo por dentro, pues había cometido el error más grande de su vida.

Ya no le quedaba otra opción, era ahora o nunca.

—¿Prefieres quedarte con este patán mujeriego? —hablaba tratando de encontrar su mirada. Ella se escondió y se aferró más a la camisa de Naruto —¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! Quédate con el que te hará sufrir —Llevó sus manos de la frente a la nuca y se dio la media vuelta para irse— Pero no olvides que cuando éste cabrón te haga daño, yo estaré para ti, siempre —Sin más que decir se alejó furioso, azotando la puerta al salir.

Hinata comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza, pues creía que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo y eso le dolía.

Naruto se giró para abrazarla. No la miraba a la cara porque no quería que viera su sonrisa, no era el momento de alegrarse pero él lo estaba. Su amada pianista y la chica que desea y no puede sacar de sus pensamientos son la misma persona, y acababa de elegirlo por sobre su mejor amigo. Sin duda nada podría salir mal. Aquel sentimiento que tanto negaba se estaba aclarando poco a poco.

 **{…}**

En un restaurante, bastante lujoso y caro, se encontraba una chica que a su perspectiva no combinaba nada con el lugar. Las parejas presente, incluso su acompañante, se miraban tan bien vestidos, con trajes elegantes o vestidos hermosos. Ella en cambio, llevaba unos Jeans con botas peludas y un suéter bastante grande con un gatito bordado.

—No has tocado tu comida.

Itachi se miraba preocupado al ver la expresión de su acompañante.

—Es que, no me siento a gusto —Estaba nerviosa y muy incómoda—. No encajo aquí, debimos de ir a otro lado, uno menos formal.

—Siento hacerte creer eso, pero combinas perfectamente con el lugar —Sakura se sorprendió—. Eres tan hermosa, tu cara es tan fina, tu figura y tus rasgos son perfectos —Itachi tomó sus manos y se inclinó hacia ella. ¿Intentaba besarla?—. Sakura, tú… tú me… —No pudo terminar porque pudo sentir una visita sentarse en la misma mesa de ellos.

—Miren quienes están aquí —dijo Sasuke poniéndose cómodo, tomando una silla desocupada y acomodándose al lado de Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres, Uchiha? —cuestionó irritada y algo sonrojada, soltando rápidamente las manos de Itachi.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a cenar este lugar? —Robó la copa de vino de su hermano y le tomó un sorbo—. Tenia hambre y se me ocurrió salir a comer fuera, y casualmente vine aquí. No te seguí ni nada, Itachi, fue pura coincidencia.

Ahora tenían que compartir el tiempo con el extraño Sasuke, que precisamente esa noche parecía más escandaloso que nunca, parecía que era Naruto y no él.

Después de un rato, luego de los comentarios insolentes e interrupciones de Sasuke, su hermano entendió lo que pasaba con él. Sus celos eran evidentes. Y por una vez en su vida, decidió hacerle un favor a su hermano, devolverle uno de los muchos sacrificios que Sasuke había hecho por él en el pasado.

—Me tengo que ir. Recordé que tengo que terminar asuntos del trabajo —Ambos lo miraron extrañados por la escusa tan tonta—. Los dejo solos. Sasuke, la llevas a su casa y asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva.

Después de que misteriosamente Itachi se fuera, los dos se quedaron en completo silencio por un buen rato, al parecer el Sasuke platicador había desaparecido por arte de magia. Si antes Sakura estaba incomoda, ahora estaba más, pues no tenían tema de conversación.

—Iré al baño para ya irnos, estoy muy aburrido, fue una mala idea seguirlos —Se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse.

En el baño Sasuke se lavaba el rostro, se echaba agua una y otra vez.

¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro al estar con ella? ¡¿Y por qué diablos vino a este lugar?! Tal vez si los siguió y tal vez si tenía la intención de arruinarles la velada. Tal vez si estaba siendo posesivo con ella.

Sakura estaba entretenida formando una flor con una servilleta, a pesar de todo, estaba contenta.

Sintió una presencia que se sentó frente a ella.

—Te tardaste, ya me quiero… ir… —Levantó la mirada y se quedó sin palabras.

Sintió como si el alma abandonara su cuerpo y su corazón entrara en un paro cardíaco. Quería correr, huir de ahí pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Un hombre algo robusto de cabello gris y peinado totalmente hacia atrás se sentó frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa y una mirada terrorífica a su parecer.

¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Se supone que estaba en la cárcel!

—Cómo has crecido, mi cerezo.

—N-No… —Fue lo único que salió de su boca, no podía ni pensar claramente.

—Veo que me estás engañando y con dos hombres. Terminaste siendo una zorra, igual que la puta de tu madre —Ella comenzó a llorar, la fuerte Sakura había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar fue remplazada por aquella niña indefensa— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No llores, cállate!

—¿Q-Qué quieres? —Seguía sollozando sin mirarle a los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba y luchaba para respirar.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada, por ahora —Eso sólo la alteró más. ¡¿Sasuke, en dónde estás?!—. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en Konoha porque la policía me está buscando. Sólo quiero una cosa, y eso que tanto deseo y extraño, lo tienes entre las piernas —Sakura apretó los ojos y las manos, tanto que clavo las uñas en ella sin sentir ningún dolor—. Quiero que seas buena niña y mañana cuando salgas de la escuela vayas a mi casa, bueno, a donde me estoy quedando —Puso sobre la mesa una nota con una dirección—. Y pobre de ti si no vas o le dices a alguien, porque si no… sé que tienes una amiguita que esta buenísima, las he estado vigilando estas semanas, y no me importaría follarla, aunque no me gusten mucho las mujeres desarrolladas, pero claro que haría el sacrificio. También sé que tiene una hermanita, y con lo que me encantan las niñas…

—No te atrevas a hacerles daño o a acercarte a ellas —Por primera vez lo miró con furia a los ojos.

—Pues es tu decisión, o vas a nuestro encuentro de amor o hago un trío con las hermanitas Hyuga —Se puso de pie para irse, sin antes decirle—. Por cierto, te estuve observando mientras te bañabas, de solo acordarme me muero por tenerte —Caminó y acarició su barbilla, ella giró el rostro rápidamente y se limpió con repulsión.

Después de que el hombre desapareciera, Sasuke por fin llegó a la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?! —Se levantó de la silla, gritando, llorando y sujetándolo de la camisa con fuerza— ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?!

La gente comenzó a murmurar ante la escena.

—Sakura, tranquilízate. Ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué te ocurre? —Colocó las manos sobre su rostro y limpió las lágrimas. Le importaba poco lo que dijera la gente, ahora su atención estaba en ella.

 _Si le dices a alguien… no me importaría follarla… también sé que tiene una hermanita, con lo que me encantan las niñas_

—No es nada —bajó el tono de su voz—. Quiero irme, vámonos por favor.

No tenía más opción que acceder a las peticiones del hombre, pues no quería que Hinata y Hanabi pagaran sus propias cuentas.

Sasuke dejó el interrogatorio y la rodeó por los hombros con su brazo, ella inmediatamente lo apartó y se adelantó para salir de ahí. — _¿Será por el hombre que estaba con ella?_ —Recordó a quien hablaba con ella, y que por respeto no quiso interrumpir.

 **{…}**

Al día siguiente…

Naruto nunca había hecho eso, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad urgente. Aprovechando que estaban solos en el salón de clases, no sé cómo y no sé porque, pero terminó arrinconando a Hinata contra la pared, colocando una mano sobre la pared y con la otra acariciaba el hombro de ella.

Hinata estaba totalmente colorada y con sus manos apretaba su uniforme.

—Perdóname, no sabía que fue tu primer beso, lamento haberlo robado. No pensé que eso fuera tan importante para ti. Podemos hacer como que no pasó… ¿Tienes a alguien especial para ti? —Hinata asintió tímidamente—. Ya veo… —su tono parecía apagado y decepcionado—. Te daré un consejo, cuando veas a esa persona, díselo o simplemente bésalo. No te quedes con eso dentro, te digo por experiencia que eso mata… —Su mirada bajó por un momento, pero la elevó de inmediato—. Haremos como si nunca te hubiera besado, así tu primer beso será a esa persona que te gusta.

Hinata sonrió vergonzosamente.

Naruto bajo los brazos y se separó un poco de ella. No pensó que estuviera interesada en alguien, por alguna razón deseaba que su corazón estuviera libre. Ahora se sentía como un tonto, nunca debió poner en claro sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, entonces, te dejo. No quiero molestarte más —Antes de dar la vuelta, las manos de Hinata lo tomaron por sorpresa, ella las puso sobre sus mejillas coloradas. Se puso de puntitas, cerró los ojos, y besó los labios de Naruto, quien estaba inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hinata también los abrió lentamente y después se separó rápidamente de él, girando su cuerpo para que no viera la coloración en la que se tornó su cara. Fue un beso simple, como un juego de niños, pero para ellos había sido más que eso y significaba algo importante.

—¡Y-Yo lo-lo siento! —Cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—¡¿Hinata, qué fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —La tomó por lo hombros para que volteara.

—Na-naruto acaba de decirme que besara al chico que me gusta.

¿De dónde salió el valor para decirlo sin desmayarse? Quien sabe…

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a reír discretamente, estaba feliz, se sentía bien, se sentía… cálido.

—Hinata, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces —Acarició su mejilla y la veía directo a los ojos.

Se acercó a ella, apreciando cada parte de su rostro, sus ojos húmedos, sus cejas tensas, sus mejillas rojas y calientes, y sus labios temblorosos… sus labios, los observó detenidamente y pasó su dedo pulgar por sobre ellos lentamente. Sin más los unió con los de él.

Al principio estaba algo fría y parecía confundida e incómoda. Sus labios parecían sellados, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar, perdiéndose en ese sentimiento que ya no podía negar.

Ella se aferraba a su cuello, porque si se soltaba seguramente caería al suelo gracias a la debilidad que sentía en sus piernas.

La puerta del aula se abrió y ellos se separaron inmediatamente. Indiferentes el uno del otro, como si tuviesen una conversación común y corriente.

Un chico de cabello blanco se acercó, ignorando lo que había ocurrido antes.

—Hinata, me alegra verte.

—Toneri. ¿Necesitas algo?

—En realidad vine a dejar unos papeles a tu profesor, pero veo que no se encuentra, se lo entregaré en otra ocasión. Y bueno, ya que te veo puedo darte las gracias por aceptar ir al baile conmigo.

Naruto gruñó muy molesto, que digo molesto ¡furioso!

—Ahh… s-sí, no hay pro-problema —Su nerviosismo apareció al sentir la penetrante mirada azulina sobre ella.

—Bueno, te dejo. Creo que estás ocupada. Nos vemos en el baile —Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse.

Naruto con su mano acarició la mejilla que Toneri besó.

—No vayas con él, por favor —Recargó su frente sobre el hombro de Hinata.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada.

—¡No entiendes! —La sujetó de los hombros—. No quiero verte con nadie, ahora que sé que te intereso quiero que seas solo para mí. ¡Me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que estarás sonriéndole a otro imbécil! ¡Si quieres dejo todo y voy contigo, pero por favor, no vayas con él, ni con nadie más!

Hinata rió levemente cubriendo su boca.

—Toneri es… No está interesado en mí, créeme. Él no tiene atracción por las mujeres —Naruto abrió los ojos completamente, eso no lo imaginaba—. Me pidió de favor que lo acompañara para no levantar sospechas y pudiera satisfacer los deseos de su familia al invitar a una mujer, es sólo eso.

Naruto sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, se sentía como un tonto al celar a su ahora mujer con un chico gay.

La abrazó fuerte, sin separarse ni un momento, agradeciéndole al oído lo que había pasado.

 _Tomé la decisión de cambiar tus alas rotas por las mías._

 _Dicen que el verdadero amor es el arma perfecta para ganar la guerra causada por el dolor… Y mi amor es demasiado puro para verlo caer…_

 _Nada que sea real puede ser amenazado…_

 _El verdadero amor respira salvación para nosotros. Porque con cada lágrima llega la redención. Y mi torturador se ha convertido en mi remedio._

Estaban tan concentrados es ese abrazo que no notaron la presencia de alguien más, hasta que…

—Veo que ya se tienen mucha confianza, cualquiera pensaría otra cosa.

Los dos se separaron.

Menma caminó hacia ellos.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de desagrado para posicionarse frente a Hinata.

—Nada, nada… Y… ¿Hina ya sabe la noticia? —Sonreía arrogantemente.

—¿Qué noticia? —No apartaba la mirada fija que tenía sobre él.

—Que tú e Ino viven juntos. Como una pareja de recién casados.

Hinata no lo sabía, de hecho no lo imaginaba, al escuchar eso sintió una presión dolorosa y punzante en su pecho. Bajó la mirada y se alejó un paso de Naruto.

—Sabes que no tuve opción —Tenía que resolverlo, pues notó el semblante que ella había tomado. Menma no vendría a arruinarle lo que había conseguido—. Tenía que salirme de casa porque no podía seguir soportando tu presencia y tus comentarios estúpidos, por eso me fui. Mi primera opción fue Sasuke, pero él tampoco se va a quedar mucho tiempo en su casa, así que no tenía más alternativa que mudarme con Ino. Pero en cuanto pueda me mudare solo.

—Ni quien te crea, hermanito. ¿Verdad, Hinata? —preguntó a la joven que aún seguía mirando el suelo.

—Y-Yo… e-este… Na-naruto, si tú quieres —Ambos hermanos se enfocaron en ella—. Sakura y yo estamos rentando una recamara q-que tenemos de sobra. S-Si tú quieres, p-puedes mudarte con nosotras —Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado. Dejó sorprendidos a los dos Uzumaki.

Ella conocía el pasado de Naruto gracias a las pláticas de Kiba. Sabía lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Menma y confiaba en que lo que dijo Naruto fuese verdad. Y ella no permitiría que él siguiera sufriendo.

Naruto sonrió.

Menma se cabreaba. ¿Cómo es que le ofrecía su casa después de lo que dijo? ¡Esa niña sí que era tonta! Tenía que hacer algo, porque claramente se la estaban quitando en su cara, y Menma Uzumaki no era de perder.

—Seré claro, Hinata. Tú me gustas. Pero veo que te interesa el estúpido de mi hermano —Naruto frunció el ceño, estaba por interrumpir a golpes a Menma, sin embargo se contuvo, porque era lo que Menma buscaba, y no caería en sus juegos—. Te lo pongo fácil, elige. Puedes quedare con el idiota que te hará sufrir, o puedes darme una oportunidad a mí para demostrarte que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz. Vamos, decide.

—Lo-lo siento, Menma —Hinata se aferró al brazo de Naruto. Era claro lo que quería dar a entender.

Menma borró la sonrisa, jamás se había sentido tan patético en su vida.

Naruto lo miró amenazante

—Ya vete, Menma. No sigas haciendo el ridículo —Lo dijo con seriedad, aunque por dentro gritaba de emoción y alegría, por primera vez le ganó a su hermano y en algo tan importante como lo era Hinata.

—Está bien, entonces los dejo. Me retiro con dignidad, como buen perdedor. Pero, Hinata, cuando mi hermanito te rompa el corazón, porque sé que lo hará, puedes buscarme, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Era la segunda persona que se lo decía. ¿Tan mala fe le tenían a Naruto?

— _Lo siento hermano, pero tendré que jugar sucio. Esto aún no ha terminado_ —pensaba mientras se alejaba de ellos.


	15. Capítulo 12

Era rara y eso quedaba claro. Vestía de manera poco femenina, era brusca y muchas veces llegaba a ser agresiva. Pero ¿qué significa raro?

Para un latino las costumbres asiáticas son extrañas, para un carnívoro un vegetariano es inusual… Todo depende de la percepción y de lo poco familiarizado que estés con un tema o muchos.

Y para Hinata, Sakura estaba actuando muy raro…

Durante toda la mañana la evitó, se alejaba de ella en la primera oportunidad que tenía. Hinata quería contarle, platicar de su extraña relación con Naruto, aunque sabía que se pondría histérica, y aun así pensaba que tenía derecho de saberlo.

Pero simplemente ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

Muy pocas veces se separaban, y justo ese día, Sakura dijo que tenía _asuntos pendientes_ que debía de resolver. No le dio ninguna explicación aunque tampoco la pidió.

Lo que dijo fue: _"Tendrás que regresar sola a casa hoy, dile a Naruto o a Sasuke que te acompañen. Tengo algo que hacer, pero no puedes venir, es muy personal"._ La conocía perfectamente, como la palma de su mano, sabía que algo ocultaba y sea como sea lo iba a descubrir.

—Uzumaki, Uchiha —Ambos, que se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, notaron la preocupación de Hinata y la rapidez y agitación con la que llegó a ellos— ¿P-Puedo hablar un segundo con ustedes? E-Es sobre la clase.

No estaban solos, algunos de sus amigos los acompañaban, incluida Ino.

—Claro que sí —Naruto se puso de pie, un poco extrañado de la reciente referencia hacia ellos.

Las clases habían terminado. Hinata canceló su cita con el piano y Sakura no llegó a la junta del concejo.

Los tres hablaron un poco retirados de su grupo de amigos, que muy pocas veces se quedaban a conversar después de clases.

—Perdón por molestar, no pensé que estuvieran ocupados —Claramente se refería con tristeza a Naruto e Ino, pues al verlo al lado de la novia no le cayó nada bien. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que en cierta forma estaba engañando y lastimando a Ino—. Pero no sé a quién recurrir.

Hizo el tema de Ino a un lado, ahora su prioridad era su amiga.

—No digas eso, Hinata. Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea —Naruto tomó ambas manos de ella—. No me gusta verte así ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se soltó con sutileza.

—Es, es Sakura —Sasuke, quien no estaba muy metido en la conversación, puso más atención—. Desde ayer estaba muy rara. Hoy estuvo distante conmigo e incluso la atrape llorando en más de una ocasión, pero decía que no era nada. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y me preocupa mucho. No sé qué hacer o qué pensar.

—Ayer… —habló Sasuke, los otros lo miraron— Cuando estábamos en el restaurante, comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. No era la Sakura que conozco. Y todo inició después de que un hombre hablara con ella.

—¿Cómo era el hombre? —Ella parecía muy interesada. Tenía una corazonada que esperaba fuera una falsa señal.

—Alto, pelo medio largo color plata. No lo sé, no me fije bien.

—¿E-Ese hombre tenía una cortada en su oreja? —Esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no.

—¿Qué crees que soy, un águila con excelente vista?... pero sí, creo que la tenia del lado izquierdo.

Lo que más temía se estaba haciendo realidad. Podría afirmar que se trataba de aquel que la hizo sufrir. Por la descripción y el comportamiento de Sakura estaba completamente segura, y eso era muy malo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Su alteración se disparó de cero a cien, llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y la sacudía a punto del llanto—. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

—Tranquilízate, Hinata —Naruto trataba de calmarla. Ella se negaba a ser abrazada. Se sentía inútil, sentía impotencia de no poder estar con ella—. Dinos que pasa para poder ayudar.

—¡Le va a hacer daño! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —Estaba descontrolada, no dejaba de llorar.

—Hinata, tienes que relajarte. Haremos lo que sea para salvarla, pero tienes que explicarnos —Ahora era Sasuke quien hablaba. Trataba de sonar sereno, porque sabía que si perdía la cordura afectaría más el estado de Hinata.

—Ese hombre… le hizo mucho daño cuando era niña, abusó de ella, a-además es el a-asesino de su mamá —Impresionados era poco a comparación del estado en el que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke restregó su rostro, incapaz de creer lo dicho por Hinata.

—¡Tenemos que impedir que la lastime!

—Vamos a buscarla, hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, te prometo que la vamos a encontrar. Vamos en mi auto

Naruto estaba preocupado por Sakura pero también lo estaba por Hinata, jamás pensó que verla llorar de esa manera provocaría una tempestad dentro de él.

Y sin decir más salieron a buscar, así sea calle por calle, casa por casa. Lo cual era algo estúpido porque no había pistas ni sospechas. Sakura ocultó muy bien sus huellas.

Hinata iba en el asiento trasero, no dejaba de temblar y las lágrimas salían por si solas. Naruto, de vez en cuando le _echaba un ojo_ por el retrovisor asegurándose de que se encontrara _bien._

—Sa-Sasuke, ¿qué es eso? —Miró su mochila, de la cual se asomaba una libreta rosa bastante conocida.

—¿Esto? —La sacó y la mostró—. Me lo dio Sakura hoy, me dijo que lo guardara —Entonces pensó; ¿por qué cuidarlo? No tenían pendientes y él no pidió nada prestado.

Abrió la libreta y la ojeó rápidamente. Tanto que de adentro de ella salió una pequeña nota que cayó al suelo del automóvil. La tomó y se quedó sin aliento al leerla. En ella estaba escrita una dirección y abajo decía en letra de Sakura: _"ayúdame"_

—Hinata busca mi teléfono y llama a la policía —dijo Naruto después de que Sasuke le mostrara la nota. Con suerte llegarían a tiempo…

 **{…}**

Sakura se bajó del taxi que la llevó hasta la dirección acordada. Su respiración era lenta y cortada, pero al poner un pie frente a esa casa se comenzó a acelerar de golpe.

No quería, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que. Porque por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se metieran con Hinata y Hanabi, su única familia.

El hombre la recibió con una sonrisa maliciosa y la invitó a entrar cordialmente.

— _Mamá, por favor, ayúdame_ —pensó, dio un respiro profundo y se adentró a lo que sería su tortura.

 **{…}**

El camino pareció una eternidad a pesar de que Naruto había pasado el límite de velocidad permitida por la ley. Él aparcó el auto una casa antes, pues no quería levantar sospechas de que alguien había llegado.

Una furia invadió a Sasuke al ver que la policía aún no llegaba. Y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados frente a la casa donde posiblemente Sakura lo estuviese necesitando. Y no lo hizo.

—Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas?

—No me voy a quedar sin hacer nada —Entró en el terreno de la casa para rodearla, buscando otra entrada.

—Hinata no vayas. Quédate aquí, iré con Sasuke.

—¡No! ¡Sakura me necesita y haré lo que sea por ella —Ignorándolo decidió seguir a Sasuke. Naruto no podía contra la oposición de ella, así que la siguió, pues no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Rodearon la casa, por fortuna era pequeña y tenía una entrada trasera. La puerta estaba cerrada, eso era obvio.

Sasuke quitó su sudadera y la enrolló en su puño.

—¡¿Qué haces?! Si rompes eso harás mucho ruido —Naruto detuvo su mano. La puerta tenia partes de cristal y rompiendo uno tendría acceso a quitar el seguro.

Los tres se alarmaron al escuchar un grito que venía de adentro. Y es voz la reconocerían aquí y en el otro lado del mundo.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo pensó, no dudó ni un segundo y rompió el vidrio para poder entrar lo más rápido que su cabeza caliente le permitía. Azotó la puerta y entró corriendo por un pasillo largo, hasta que dio con lo que parecía la sala de la casa. Sus ojos llenos de ira se clavaron en la asquerosa escena que presenció.

El hombre que vio en el restaurante estaba encima de Sakura sobre un sillón lastimándola por tanta fuerza que aplicaba para que dejara de moverse. Invadido por la furia se arrojó endemoniado sobre él. Lo agarró de los hombros y lo separó bruscamente de ella aventándolo hacia el suelo, de inmediato se puso encima y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

Era un tiempo algo robusto y no sería derrotado por un simple _mocoso_. Sin entender de quien se trataba regresó el golpe quitándoselo de encima. En cuestión de segundos estaban en una pelea a muerte, dando todo de sí.

Sakura se levantó, ni siquiera pensó en acomodarse la blusa abierta, solo quería huir de ahí.

Hinata la tomó de la mano para sacarla, pero Sakura se detuvo

—¡No, Sasuke lo va a matar! —Miraba que Sasuke estaba sobre el tipo, presionando su cuello con demasiada fuerza, el hombre estaba a punto de perder la conciencia— ¡No quiero que sea un asesino!

—Yo lo voy a detener. ¡Solo, salgan de aquí, ya!

Hinata se llevó a Sakura casi a rastras. Cuando salieron a la calle, la policía iba llegando con las torretas encendidas. Algunos se acercaron a ellas para asegurarse de su bienestar, mientras otros entraban armados a la casa.

 **{…}**

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la acera, abrazadas entre sí. Sakura no era de llorar en público, pero esta vez no podía contenerse. Estaba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar y estaba preocupada por Sasuke… no quería que fuera a prisión por su culpa.

—¡Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, me escuchaste!

—Lo-lo siento… es que, me dijo q-que les haría daño a ustedes y y-yo no podía…

Hinata inhaló y exhaló profundamente y la abrazó con más fuerza. Y fue cuando varios oficiales sacaban arrastrando al hombre totalmente apaleado. Parecía que Naruto en vez de detener a Sasuke se le unió en la golpiza.

Sakura volteó hacia otro lado, no podía ni verle a la cara. Aquel recuerdo de su niñez le retumbaba en la cabeza con potencia.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a ellas.

—No se preocupen. Es un asesino y fugitivo de la ley, después de esto le espera la pena de muerte.

Sakura cubría sus oídos, no quería escuchar absolutamente nada. Hinata solo asintió y con un gesto agradeció el comentario del oficial.

—Sakura… —Entonces volteó y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Sasuke con una mano se sujetaba las costillas derechas por un golpe que recibió, tenía un ojo morado y algo de sangre salir de su labio.

Sakura apretó los ojos y las manos, las lágrimas brotaron de nueva cuenta pero esta vez tenían un sabor diferente. Corrió a él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza por el torso. Era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía este tipo de acción hacia un hombre, lo cual dejó sorprendidos a los tres.

—Gracias por venir… gracias por no abandonarme, sabía que me salvarías.

Sasuke rendido ante las palabras, con una sola mano rodeo su espalda y la pegó todavía más a su pecho.

Naruto imitó la misma acción con Hinata, quien contemplaba el gran espectáculo, elevando su vista al cielo agradeciendo mil veces por ayudarla…

 **{…}**

—Quien iba a pensar que la monjita resulto ser tan fácil, y seguramente la presidenta no es tan lesbiana como uno piensa.

—Entonces que dicen, ¿me van a ayudar? —Menma guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Claro que sí. Se merecen ese dolor y mucho más, por su culpa Naruto y Sasuke nos odian. Cuenta con nosotras.

—Entonces, Tayuya, Sara, espero que no me decepcionen. Solo esperen a que pase el baile de invierno para soltar la bomba.

—Pero, Menma, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar? Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.

—No, tenemos que esperar a que cumplan esa apuesta. Les aseguro que para entonces estarán arrepentidos, y de esa manera el golpe será más duro.


	16. Capítulo Especial (2)

—¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?

Naruto regresó la mirada con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza a Sasuke.

—Completamente. Si Hinata y Sakura rentan una recamara, es mejor que la renten a nosotros —Golpeó la puerta de la casa esperando que alguien abriera.

Sasuke seguía en duda, la precipitada idea de Naruto no le convencía del todo.

Poniendo en lista los pros y los contras, según Sasuke, serían los siguientes: Pro, conociendo a Hinata tendrían el desayuno listo cada mañana, y Sakura podría lavarle la ropa. Contra, ellos tendrían que comprar la comida y pagar la mayor parte de los gastos de la casa. Pro, se libraría del insistente de su hermano. Contra, tendría que soportar vivir con una niña pequeña, con el idiota de Naruto y la enojona de Sakura, por Hinata no se preocupaba tanto… Y así podía seguir.

—Creo que la verdadera razón es que quieres estar más tiempo con Hinata —aseguró.

—¡N-No! ¡No es eso! —Volvió a tocar, nadie abría la puerta—. Ya no quiero estar con Ino, a mi casa no puedo volver, y tú eres muy egoísta —Quitando la idea de que él tenía el suficiente dinero para rentar otro lujoso apartamento o que su padrino le podía comprar o prestar una casa, sí, eso sonaba bastante convincente— ¡¿Por qué no abren?! Es domingo, se supone que tienen que estar aquí.

Tenía la intención de volver golpear esta vez más fuerte, pero fue cuando por fin abrieron, y para su sorpresa era Hanabi, la hermanita pequeña de Hinata.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —Hanabi parecía inquieta y algo preocupada— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron, entren! —Tomó las manos de ambos y los jaló dentro de la casa.

Para ellos era algo extraño y alarmante la preocupación y lo alterada que estaba Hanabi, ella no era comportarse así, y lo más agobiante era que Hinata y Sakura no aparecían por ningún lado.

—¡No sabía que hacer! La vecina Chiyo salió a visitar a sus hijos y no tengo como llamar a la señora Mei —Abrió bruscamente la puerta de una de las habitaciones y los chicos se detuvieron al entrar.

Sakura estaba recostada de espalda en la cama con medio cuerpo curvado al suelo y los pies elevados en la pared, y Hinata estaba de lado sujetándose el vientre.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! —Sakura los veía de cabeza— ¡Hanabi no los dejes entrar! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó el estomago.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —Sasuke miró a Hanabi mientras se acercaba a su hermana para tocar su frente.

—Ellas tienen mucho dolor abdominal.

Naruto se acercó a las hermanas y en cuanto Hinata lo vio hizo un enorme puchero y comenzó a llorar a mares.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —Alzó las manos, liberándose de culpa.

—Claro que tú no hiciste nada, idiota. Es por las hormonas —Sakura inhaló y exhaló fuerte, como si se tranquilizara.

Sasuke se agachó en cuclillas frente a su cara al revés.

—…Te ves mal —dijo de forma seria, viéndola directo a los ojos.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tienes por qué decirme cosas tan feas…! —Conforme hablaba la intensidad del tono fue bajando, hasta ponerse a llorar casi igual en intensidad que el llanto de Hinata.

Hinata y Sakura seguían llorando como almas en pena, desconsoladas. Sasuke estaba confundido y Naruto estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por no poder ayudar, porque pareciera que entre más se acercaba a Hinata ella más lloraba.

Hanabi estaba muy preocupada. Nunca las había visto de esa manera.

—¿Qué hacemos? —pregunto la castaña

—¡Las tenemos que llevar a un hospital!

—¡NO! —gritaron las dos mujeres y regresaron a sus lloriqueos, mientras se presionaban el abdomen y el vientre.

—Aún no entiendo por qué están así —Sasuke se levantó. En ningún momento despegó sus ojos de la presidenta retorciéndose del dolor—. ¿Por qué Sakura dijo algo de hormonas?

 _Como explicarles a un par de insensibles…_

—Bueno, es que. Ellas están en, ya saben, ¿ese mes? ¿Sangrado? ¿Cambios de humor?

—No entiendo nada —Naruto rascaba su cabeza, de solo escuchar la palabra sangre se preocupaba más por su amiga.

—¡Les ha llegado la menstruación! —gritó, rápidamente cubrió su boca— Lo siento Sakura y hermana. No quería decirlo de esa forma —A los chicos se les revolvió el estómago al entender, era un tema que desconocían totalmente y no deseaban saber más de ello—. Pero es debido a eso que están así. Tienen, cólicos. Nunca los habían tenido antes, es por eso que ni ellas y mucho menos yo sabemos que hacer… ¿Tienen alguna idea?

—Creo que tengo una… —Naruto sacó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

 **{…}**

—No estoy para tus sermones, sólo quiero que contestes a mi pregunta —Daba vueltas por la sala de la casa mientras sujetaba el teléfono a su oreja.

— _¡Naruto, no me hables así que soy tu madre!_

—Perdón, pero es urgente. No tengo tiempo. Si no me vas a ayudar mejor busco a otra persona.

— _¡No, espera!... ¿Dices que tienen dolor abdominal? Lo mejor es que tomen algún antiespasmódico, también sirven los desinflamatorios. Pueden calentar una toalla o una prenda y ponérsela sobre el vientre desnudo. Tienen que estar totalmente abrigadas, el frío provoca más dolor —_ Naruto anotaba cada indicación _—. Un té caliente puede ayudar mucho. Pero si el dolor es insoportable y persistente, no duden en llevarlas con un médico. Ah, y los cambios bruscos de humor son normales, pueden estar bien y de repente llorar o enojarse, traten de respetar esos cambios._

—Que complicado…

— _Así es, es el problema de ser mujer. Pero es bueno, porque eso significa que pueden tener bebés._

Naruto tragó duro.

—Gracias, después voy a visitarlos —se despidió y salió de la casa a toda prisa sin decir nada.

Buscó durante varios minutos alguna farmacia abierta, por fortuna pudo encontrar una no muy lejos. Compró las pastillas que dijo su madre, después llegó a un supermercado y compró varias bolsas de té de diferente tipo, también compró algunos dulces y chocolates para darles gusto a ellas.

Regresó a la casa luego de un rato. Corrió a la habitación donde las chicas seguían retorciéndose del dolor.

Sakura tenía agarrada la mano de Sasuke, quien no decía nada pero con la expresión en su rostro cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ella estaba por quebrarle la mano.

Naruto entregó a su amigo un frasco y se acercó a Hinata con un vaso con agua.

—Abre —dijo, ella obedeció y abrió la boca. Depositó una pastilla y le dio de beber el agua—. Con eso se te va a calmar. Ahora regreso, Hanabi acompáñame.

—Tómatela —Sasuke le dio la pastilla y el agua para que lo hiciera por su cuenta.

—Podrías ser más lindo y considerado —tomó un gran sorbo y pasó la píldora.

—Lo estoy siendo, créeme.

En la cocina, el agua que había puesto en la estufa ya estaba hirviendo. Preparó los tés y puso un par de toallas pequeñas en el microondas. Después de que estuvieran muy calientes las sacó y llevó corriendo a la habitación. Hanabi lo seguía con las dos tazas de té.

Hanabi colocaba las toallas calientes sobre sus vientres descubiertos, para después arroparlas y entregarles el té que preparó Naruto.

Más tarde todo se tranquilizó, el dolor había desaparecido y el sueño las venció.

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron quedarse más tiempo, solo para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Hanabi pequeña estaba agradecida de ver a dos buenos hombres preocupados por sus hermanas. Ahora estaba completamente segura de dejar a Hinata y a Sakura en buenas manos si ella llegara a faltar.


	17. Capítulo 13

Liberó el aire que recientemente había almacenado en sus pulmones. Como muchas veces en la vida deseó que el tiempo volviera a atrás, a hace unas hora cuando su única preocupación era la de cuidar de Hinata, cuando sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ella y nada más.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió con lentitud y cautela, esperando que Ino ya estuviese profundamente dormida. Lo último que quería en ese momento era escuchar uno de sus sermones por llegar a altas horas de la madrugada.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Otra vez tarde.

—¿En dónde estabas?

Naruto encendió la luz de la sala y lo primero que miró fueron algunas botellas de licor esparcidas por la alfombra incluyendo vidrios rotos.

—Ino, estuviste bebiendo.

—Te hice una pregunta, amor —Tomó un gran trago de la bebida que tenía en su mano, luego se limpió la boca con el puño.

—Estaba en casa de Sasuke —mintió.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué se quedó cuidando de Sakura y sobre todo de Hinata para que estuvieran bien? ¿Qué su preocupación por ella rebasaba los niveles que nunca pensó cruzar? ¿Qué deseó con el alma poder pasar la noche con ella sin tener que venir acá?

—Puedo oler la deshonestidad en tu aliento mientras tratas de disimularlo. Estabas con ella, ¿verdad? Con la otra.

—Te equivocas. Sasuke insistió en que lo acompañara y olvide avisarte.

—Mientes… —Arrojó la botella al piso quebrándola y esparciéndose el resto del líquido— ¿Crees que no se lo de la Hyuga? —Naruto apretó los ojos, creyó que había sido lo suficientemente precavido para que nadie se enterara—. Sé que ella es tu tapadera… Hinata es la que te cubre para que te veas con tu amante.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, suspirando de alivio porque Ino formuló conclusiones erróneas.

—Sabes qué, no tiene caso discutir contigo, mañana cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos hablamos. Me voy a dormir.

Caminó ignorando la mirada de su novia y el estado en el que se encontraba. Ella no vendría a arruinar su buen humor y el buen rato que acababa de pasar.

—Lo hice todo por ti… —Ino se puso de pie. Naruto se detuvo. Ambos dándose la espalda— Me callé mis sentimientos de dolor por tus traiciones, me enfoqué en lucir más bonita para ti, ser buena chica para tus amigos —Naruto se giró para verla, ella seguía en la misma posición mirando a la nada—. Hice dietas. Compre ropa nueva, tu lencería favorita. Dejé de hablar con Sai para que no te molestaras. Soporté tu olor a otra vagina cuando te acostabas conmigo. Poco a poco dejé de ser yo… eso es lo que más me duele.

—Ino… de verdad, lamento mucho el daño que te he causado. Lo mejor es que, dejemos esto ahora. En verdad te aprecio, pero nuestra relación no tiene futuro.

—Si eso es lo que quieres… —Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada era diferente, fija, hasta se puede decir que algo perturbadora— Puedo vestir su piel sobre la mía. Su pelo como mi peluca. Sus manos como guantes.

—¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo?! —Muchas veces la escucho decir disparates pero nada como esto. Solo pensaba en el daño que le podía causar a Hinata.

—Podría convertirme en ella. Seríamos felices los tres, tú, yo, y tu chica perfecta.

—Ino, necesitas descansar y dejar de decir tonterías —Se acercó a ella dando zancadas fuertes, con la intención de llevarla a la cama para que durmiera.

—¡¿Quién es ella?! —Lo empujó bruscamente— ¡¿Quién es la zorra?!

—¡No hay nadie más! ¡Estás mal, Ino! —Parecía otra persona, se volvió totalmente agresiva, intentaba golpearle. Naruto sujetó sus manos sin lastimarla— ¡Ya es suficiente! —la aventó hacia el sofá para alejarla—. Ya estoy cansado de tus celos y tus constantes cambios de personalidad. Si tanto desconfías de mí ¿entonces por qué seguimos juntos?

—Adelante, terminemos. Te doy el pase libre para que vayas a revolcarte con esa puta mosca muerta.

—Ya no te soporto, en verdad ya no puedo seguir. Tocaste mi límite, Ino. Esto se acabó.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia la salida del departamento.

—Te advierto una cosa, amor —Naruto se detuvo, con la mano puesta en el picaporte— Cuando sepa quién es, me encargaré de hacerle pagar por todo lo que me has hecho. Te juro que ella sentirá cada lágrima que me hiciste derramar. Te lo prometo —Ino levantó el meñique al aire.

—Adiós —dijo aparentemente tranquilo y cerró la puerta azotándola.

 **{…}**

—¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé que esa jovencita sacara lo desquiciada que lleva dentro.

Naruto no tenía a dónde ir, y la primera opción cuerda sería regresar a su casa. Era lo mejor, soportar por un rato a su hermano mientras Sakura se decidía si rentarles el cuarto o no.

No había hablado del asunto con nadie más, aparte de Sasuke. Hablar con su madre le sirvió mucho, a pesar que aún le tenía algo de rencor, desahogarse con ella fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Alguien le tenía que abrir los ojos.

—Hijo, sé que Hinata no es tu novia y también sé que la apostaste. Menma me lo dijo. —Naruto la miraba nervioso y molesto a la vez. Otra vez ese maldito metiéndose donde no le incumbe—. En el momento que me lo dijo, quería buscarte y darte un buen golpe. Pero, luego pensé… la forma en la que celaste a Hinata el día que llegamos, después las peleas con Menma por ella, y ayer que me llamaste preocupado y todo lo que hiciste para ayudarla… Todo está muy claro. Naruto, tú estás enamorado de ella.

—No lo estoy… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su entrecejo se arrugo. Tantas pruebas sobre la mesa y seguía negándolo.

—Si lo estás, y es bueno, es lindo. Ella es una gran persona, incluso demasiado buena para ti. Tú y tu amigo tienen que despertar, actuar pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y no te apures respecto a Menma, tiene prohibidísimo meterse entre Hinata y tú —sonrió. Naruto correspondió discretamente

 _Quizá, tenga razón._

 **{…}**

—No Naruto, dije que no.

Naruto abrazaba a Hinata mientras ella le cubría la boca.

—Quítame las manos —Ella las bajó lentamente— ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?

Las clases finalizaron y Naruto acompañaba a Hinata mientras Sakura terminaba la reunión con el comité estudiantil.

Los dos estaban solos en el salón de clase.

—Y-Ya te lo dije. M-Me siento muy mal por Ino.

En el momento en que Naruto la encontró, antes de comenzar el día, él le dijo que su relación estaba acabada y que ahora podía estar con ella sin que se sintiera como _la otra._ Claro que no dijo todo lo pasó, se limitó a entrar en detalles.

—No es tu culpa. Tarde o temprano teníamos que terminar, ya no éramos la pareja que solíamos ser. Comencé a pasar más tiempo con ustedes, me alejé de ella, y poco a poco la fui sacando de mi mente —La abrazó con fuerza y ella cedió—. Ya no te preocupes. Lo mejor es que ahora puedo estar contigo y voy a poder cuidarte durante el baile.

—Pe-pero, Toneri e Ino estarán allí.

—Por Toneri no me preocupo. Y respecto a Ino, no quiero que arme un escándalo innecesario, es por eso que debemos seguir escondiéndonos por un tiempo, ¿está bien?

—Sí, e-entiendo…

En realidad no entendía del todo…

Se supone que terminó oficialmente con su novia y ahora estaba libre ¿Por qué tenían que seguir escondiéndose de los demás?

Hinata no quería desconfiar de él. Pero la idea de que Naruto sintiera vergüenza de estar con la _chica rara_ invadió sus pensamientos por un momento. Se castigó a ella misma repitiéndose que no debería pensar mal de él, debía entenderlo, acababa de salir de una relación y se vería mal entrando inmediatamente en otra, ¿verdad?

Pese a que la verdadera razón fue por la advertencia de Ino. Naruto protegería a Hinata de todos, y si tenía que ocultarla para mantenerla segura, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Ambos estaban unidos en un abrazo, sin decir nada, sin mirarse. Simplemente sintiendo el calor del otro.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke, te estoy hablando!

La puerta del aula se abrió repentinamente. Sasuke entró aparentemente más enfadado de lo normal, con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por Sakura al parecer muy enojada también.

—Eres una molestia, déjame en paz —Ignoraron a Hinata y Naruto, ni siquiera notaron que había alguien.

—¡Mírame cuando te hablo! —gritaba.

—Sakura, si te miro me costaría más trabajo ignorarte.

Sasuke tomó su mochila, la puso en su espalda y dio la vuelta. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

—¡Uchiha, no seas tan cretino y hazme caso! —Sasuke se detuvo de golpe para poder verla a la cara.

—Entiende, Sakura, ¡No voy a ir de compras contigo! ¡Y por nada del mundo voy a usar una estúpida corbata rosa!

—¡Pero Sasukeeee! Tenemos que combinar esta noche. Yo usaré rosa y tú también debes.

Sasuke gruñó y rodó los ojos, siguió caminando hasta salir del salón mientras Sakura seguía detrás de él insistiendo en esa corbata rosa.

Hinata y Naruto no hablaron durante la extraña discusión que presenciaron.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Hinata se encogió de hombros— Creo que tendré que llevarte a casa otra vez. La presidenta volvió a olvidarse de ti.

Y no era novedad, desde que pasaba más tiempo con Sasuke, había olvidado detalles como esperar a su amiga para ir juntas a casa. Era de las pocas veces que Hinata sentía verdaderos celos.

Pero Sakura era consciente de que Hinata estaba bien cuidada. A pesar de que no le cayera del todo bien, Naruto había demostrado que procuraba la seguridad de su amiga, y eso la tranquilizaba.

 **{…}**

La esperada noche del baile.

Todos, absolutamente todos, vestían de la mejor manera. Vestidos hermosos, largos, tan llamativos como los peinados. Trajes elegantes por doquier que regaban el buen aroma de sus perfumes. El ambiente era tranquilo y agradable, para los miembros del comité era música para sus oídos, ya que todo marchaba a la perfección.

Pasada la media noche, la música del DJ y las luces de colores se adueñaban de todo. Los estudiantes estaban fascinados con el baile que al principio parecía iba a ser totalmente aburrido.

—¿En dónde está ella? —preguntó Menma a Kiba, quien permanecía bebiendo y hablando con algunos de sus compañeros.

Menma esperaba con ansias esa noche, se encargó de alejar a Toneri de Hinata y era la oportunidad de hablarle y demostrarle que era mejor partido que su estúpido hermano, darle otra oportunidad a ella de elegir correctamente. Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

—Ya ríndete, Menma —Kiba, a pesar que no estaba muy feliz, decidió no meterse en los planes de él, ni en las decisiones de Hinata—. Hace unos diez minutos se fue con tu hermano.

—¡¿Qué mierda dices?! ¡¿Sakura permitió que se fueran juntos?! ¡Pensé que no la dejaba sola ni un minuto, esa perra!

Kiba sonrió de medio lado y sacudió su cabeza en negación

—Sakura tampoco está. Creo que fue a seguir a Sasuke… Es mejor que lo dejes por la paz.

—Claro…—

A nadie podía engañar, porque esa mirada decía claramente que eso no se iba a quedar así. Al final su hermano se saldría con la suya al tener a Hinata, pero también era el momento perfecto para desenmascáralo, y de paso a su amigo con la presidenta.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Los leo todos y realmente estoy muy agradecida :')**


	18. Capítulo 14

Sasuke Uchiha no era de ridículos bailes escolares. Pero a duras penas y no muy convencido, se presentó como pareja de la presidenta vistiendo un elegante traje negro, rentado por supuesto, zapatos relucientes y una llamativa corbata rosa.

En un rincón, el más oscuro que hay en el sitio, vigilaba constantemente lo que hacía su no tan querida compañera, escandalosa como siempre, con su extenso conocimiento de la palabra NO.

 _No corran. No se estén besuqueando. No bailen tan pegados. No le pongan tanto alcohol al ponche._

Inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda mientras hacía un movimiento que se leía como _que vergüenza_. Siempre era la misma, con Hinata, Hanabi, y ahora el resto de estudiantes se comportaba como una verdadera mamá regañona.

A pesar de ser tan grosera, poco agraciada y gritona, tenía su lado bueno… Su sobreprotección y cuidado con sus seres amados le daban mil puntos extras.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres, Uchiha?

—Gaara te está esperando… —dijo con una fría seriedad, en el fondo ¿realmente deseaba esto?

Los ojos y boca de Sakura se abrieron lentamente.

Debido a la promesa que hizo en el pasado, se esforzó esa noche en convencer al pelirojo, no muy seguro de su parte, para que pasara la velada con la presidenta, dejando en claro una que otra advertencia sobre propasarse con ella o hacerle llorar.

—¿De verdad? —Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas como su cabello alisado. Sus pupilas se dilataban.

—De verdad. Te lo prometí —Se sentía tan extraño, sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, un dolor punzante en el pecho y la garganta constantemente seca. Se sentía como cuando Itachi e Izumi anunciaron su matrimonio… No, se sentía diferente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Ella se acercó con los brazos extendidos, pero Sasuke dio un paso para atrás, evitando la muestra de afecto—. En verdad, te lo agradezco. Y por eso, te hago entrega de esto —Extendió su mano abierta.

—¿Una llave?

—Sí, ya le di una copia al idiota. Hinata me convenció en rentarles la habitación, y pues, es una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras. Gracias —A pesar de ser sincera, le costaba mirarle directo a los ojos—. Pero qué hay de ti. ¿Con quién pasaras el resto de la noche?

La respuesta era casi obvia, o se iba junto a Naruto quien se estaba comportando como un detective privado o simplemente se iba a su casa. Al final de cuentas él nunca quiso ir a ese baile, sólo y únicamente lo había hecho por Sakura.

—Déjate de cursilerías, Sakura. Mejor preocúpate por ti. Gaara ya viene.

—¡Tienes razón! —Los nervios comenzaron a exteriorizarse, mientras miraba al que se supone es el chico de sus sueños moverse entre la gente de camino a ella— ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy muy mal? —preguntó insegura acomodándose el cabello y el vestido.

—Eres terrorífica… —Recordó la veces que perdía el control al defender a Hinata y pelear sin medio alguno con Naruto o cualquier otro hombre— Rara… —Refiriéndose a las clases, siendo ella la única que se entusiasmaba por las aburridas materia— Y, hermosa —Cómo no darse cuenta. Verla con ese vestido negro, preocupada por combinar con él, pero tan sencilla como siempre.

Su expresión de tristeza combinada con enojo cambió. Que Sasuke Uchiha le dijera hermosa, significaba mucho. Que viniera de él, quería decir que es cierto.

—Uchiha… si quieres, yo puedo quedarme contigo —Su rostro estaba inclinado al suelo, ahora no sólo sus mejillas estaban teñidas, sino toda su cara.

Sasuke se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—Sakura, Uchiha.

—Gaara —dijo Sakura, preocupada porque su voz no salió tan eufórica como hubiese deseado.

Y para mala suerte de cierto joven, la música había cambiado a una lenta y asquerosamente romántica.

—Sakura, ¿me permites esta pieza? —Era lo que Sakura siempre quiso ¿Por qué no sentía nada al respecto? En su lugar, no apartaba sus ojos de la mirada oscura e indescifrable de Sasuke—. No te preocupes por Uchiha, ya hablamos sobre esto ¿no es así?

Con un gesto de _"sí"_ y una sonrisa de medio lado expresó todo lo que tenía que decir

—Suerte.

—¡Espera! —Lo tomó de la muñeca— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Estarás bien?

—¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir? Preocúpate por ti. Yo voy a estar bien. Ya sobreviví una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces —Se soltó y camino a la salida.

Ella no comprendió lo último, aunque sus palabras le calaron hasta los huesos como astillas de hierro, pero ¿por qué?

La mano de Gaara la regresó a la tierra. La llevó de la mano hasta el centro de la pista. Puso una mano en su cintura mientras entrelazaba la otra con la de ella.

—Presidenta, ¿te puedo confesar algo? —Sakura asintió. A pesar de estar el doble de distraída que de costumbre, no pudo evitar ponerse más nerviosa— Pensé que Uchiha y tú tenían algo. Siempre están juntos, él todo el tiempo está detrás de ti, ya sea molestándote o ayudándote. Y tú te miras tan, cómoda con él.

—No estamos juntos como piensas, es, es como un amigo. Ha hecho tantas cosas por mí que no me alcanzaría la vida entera para agradecerle — _tal vez llegó demasiado tarde_ — Agradezco que me dejara ver una parte de él que nadie más conoce, me alegra saber que se puede abrir conmigo — _ahora solo puedo pensar en él y en que perdí una oportunidad ¿así es como vamos a acabar?_ —Gaara, ¿sientes algo por alguien? ¿Te gusta alguien?

—Sí, me gustas tú —No hubo expresión alguna por parte de ella—. También me gusta Hinata, Kiba. Uzumaki es alegre y Uchiha me cae bien. También me gusta Temari y muchas personas más.

—¡No me refería a ese tipo de gustar…! Me refiero a sentir atracción física o sentimental por alguien. Si te pones nervioso cuando estas con ella, o te sientes extraño por no verla en todo el día, o que necesites su compañía aunque sólo te moleste… —sonreía al decirlo.

—Oh… Creo que sí. Me apena decirlo, pero estoy interesado en tu compañera del meid-café. Matsuri.

—¡Ya entiendo! Es por eso que siempre nos visitas. No te preocupes, me encargaré de hablarle bien de ti, es una gran chica y los dos hacen una bonita pareja.

—Gracias. Uchiha y tú también hacen buena pareja, deberías considerarlo.

—No lo creo, ya es tarde para mí. Y, además, creo que él sigue enamorado de la misma persona.

—Por cierto, cuando habló conmigo dijo algo extraño. Dijo que ya no debería entregar lo que quiere a otra persona ¿entiendes algo?

 _Me enamore de la novia de Itachi. No me importaba que estuvieran juntos, mientras ella fuera feliz._

Entonces comprendió lo que dijo antes de irse: _Yo estaré bien, ya sobreviví una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces._

Primero pensaba que su mente estaba divagando, que necesitaba un psicólogo o un cura por tanto pensar en esa persona que no le agradaba nada al principio. Ni ella sabía lo que sentía realmente. Ahora, todo estaba más claro.

Detuvo sus pies, la música estaba por terminar.

—Lo siento. Me tengo que ir —se soltó y corrió a toda velocidad saliendo por la puerta de atrás, por donde Sasuke se fue.

Gaara miró todo con satisfacción.

—¿Y bien, Resultó? —Hinata, quien recientemente se había quedado sin pareja debido a un problema intestinal por parte de Toneri, se acercó a él.

—Sí, ya se dio cuenta.

Hinata sonreía porque al fin su amiga había entendido lo que realmente sentía.

Y entonces Hinata miró hacia la puerta trasera, y ahí estaba Naruto, esperándola. Con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender que se fuera con él, y como ella lo ha dicho muchas veces, confiaría ciegamente.

 **{…}**

—¡Uchiha Sasuke…! —El ruido de los tacones se oía mientras avanzaba corriendo por la acera. Y no muy lejos podía ver la espalda de ese al que le grito su nombre— ¡Uchiha, espérame!

Él se detuvo, y dio media vuelta. Y para su impresión la presienta corría hacia él.

Antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que ocurría, Sakura se arrojó en sus brazos, y unió sus labios con los suyos.

Sasuke seguía confundido, y no movía ni un solo músculo.

Sakura, quien lo tenía rodeado del cuello con sus brazos, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa de él. Se separó de inmediato, tenía la cara roja e hirviendo. Llevó ambas manos al frente agitándolas

—¡Perdóname! ¡No quise, bueno si quería, pero pensé que tú también y…!

Sasuke tomó sus manos y jalándola la acercó a su cuerpo. Repitió la misma acción de antes, y ella correspondió, torpemente al principio. Después de todo, fue su primer beso.


	19. Capítulo 15

—Naruto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Confía en mí, ya casi llegamos.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces.

Ambos corrían de la mano por los pasillos del instituto, lejos de la fuerte música y luces que otros alumnos disfrutaban

Los dos se detuvieron, algo cansados por tanto correr, recuperando poco a poco el aliento por la agitación.

—Bien, hemos llegado. Hinata, tienes que cerrar los ojos —decía sin soltar su mano.

—Pe-pero este es el salón de música…

La mirada azulina era fija y penetrante en esas orbes grises, le hacía sentir cosquillas en su estómago, y de alguna forma también la hacía sentir segura —Confía —repitió sin apartar los ojos.

Ella sonrió tímidamente con un evidente sonrojo en su cara. Él la tomó de ambas manos y abrió lentamente la puerta a su espalda.

La llevó adentro, atento a que no hiciera trampa.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —dijo sin soltarla.

Lentamente Hinata los abrió y fue descubriendo poco a poco a su alrededor.

—Es, es completamente hermoso —Sus pupilas brillaban como nunca.

El piano en el que ella acostumbraba plasmar sus sentimientos, ahora estaba decorado por velas blancas y pétalos rojos, y en el centro había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Es la primera vez que me esfuerzo en algo, pase toda la semana pensando en cómo hacer esto y no creerás lo que tuve que hacer para meter todo aquí —decía rascándose la nuca y sonriendo notoriamente nervioso, más de lo que lo demostraba últimamente. Y era cierto. Jamás había tenido algún detalle con alguien, ni siquiera con Ino.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte —Hinata sonrió y fue en ese momento que todo el esfuerzo de esa noche había valido la pena—. ¿Quieres que toque algo para ti?

—¡Me encantaría! Pero no es el principal propósito en realidad —Tragaba constantemente saliva y no dejaba de morderse el interior de los labios— Son varias cosas que quiero hacer hoy. Lo primero es entregarte esto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita.

Hinata la recibió y abrió

—¡¿En dónde los encontraste?! —la pequeña caja contenía la pulsera rosa y purpura junto al collar con la H grabada que había perdido hace tiempo.

—Es lo de menos… Así que, si te pertenecen —dijo aliviado por no equivocarse.

Suspiró al pensar que todo este tiempo la pianista que tanto buscó y Hinata eran la misma persona. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde antes y no descubrir la obviedad por su propia cuenta?

—¡Sí, creí que los había perdido para siempre…! Sakura tiene la misma pulsera pero en color rosa, es como una muestra de nuestra amistad —La puso en su muñeca— Y este collar… —Lo miraba y sonreía nostálgica mientras lo sostenía en la mano— Fue un obsequio de mamá. Hanabi tiene uno igual.

Naruto le quitó el collar de las manos y dio vuelta a Hinata. Rodeó con sus manos su cuello, para después enfocarse en su nuca, amarrando la cadena desde atrás.

—Ya está, déjame ver —Se posiciono frente a ella—. Te luce perfecto. Te ves muchísimo más bonita —Acarició su mejilla, poniéndola más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

—Eres tan amable —y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que le hacía pensar que en su asquerosa vida podía haber algo bueno, que la soledad del alma podía ser sanada.

—Hinata… no sé por dónde empezar… Bueno, tengo que admitir que temía de lo que sentía, pero estando contigo me di cuenta de que el problema no eras tú ni las otras personas, el problema era yo. Tenía miedo a enamorarme y después me rompieran el corazón. A desilusionarme o decepcionar a otra persona. Creo que le tenía miedo a cambiar, a dejar de ser yo, pero, en realidad no estaba siendo yo. Me aterra decir adiós. Me da tanto miedo arruinar las cosas y lo que viene después. Me da pavor el solo hecho de pensar que puedo acostumbrarme a ti para luego perderte… pasé por algo así en el pasado y no creo que pueda salir adelante una segunda vez, no lo soportaría. La verdad es que me daba miedo encariñarme, aunque, ya es muy tarde.

—Naruto… —soltó en un tono de voz tembloroso. Colocó su pequeña mano en la mejilla rojiza de él.

—Por eso y muchas cosas más… ¡Hinata, tú…! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Abrió los ojos completamente de poco a poco, para después llenarlos de lágrimas, entrecerrarlos y sonreír.

 **{…}**

Sakura caminaba al lado de Sasuke, mientras ella comía un gran algodón de azúcar.

—¿Puedes creerlo? es domingo por la noche y hay mucha gente en la calle. ¿Por qué no quisiste comer uno? La gente pensará que soy una tragona —Arrancó un pedazo del dulce— Toma, come.

—Por enésima vez ¡No me gusta el dulce! Y aléjalo de mi cara, Sakura —dijo apartando la mano de ella llena del caramelo.

—Eres malo, todavía no entiendo por qué te elegí a ti —hizo un falso puchero y siguió comiendo.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —Caminaban y él la miraba de reojo ¡Cómo podía dar tanto miedo y a la vez causar tanta ternura!

—Tienes razón. Me hubiera quedado con Gaara~… —sonrió triunfante al ver que Sasuke se detenía. Se puso frente a él y sacudía su mano esperando alguna respuesta— ¡Era broma, Sasuke! No te enojes —sonrió mostrando los dientes rosas debido al dulce.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, una línea casi invisible. Con sus dedos dio un golpecito en la frente de la chica, desconcertándola, y siguió caminando.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Aventó el algodón a medio comer y fue tras él apresurada.

Solo por esta vez se lo pasaría, solo porque lo llamó por su nombre.

 **{…}**

Hinata terminaba con las últimas notas de la canción que escribió especialmente para el hombre que estaba con ella. Aquel que pensó nunca alcanzar, y que ahora eran más que simples compañeros de clases y amigos.

—Fue muy hermoso, Hinata —decía felizmente mientras se recargaba con el codo sobre el piano.

—Gracias a ti, por todo. Por querer estar conmigo sin conveniencia alguna. Gracias por notarme, por mirarme…

Y entonces recordó la verdadera razón de su acercamiento.

Aunque se sentía mal, también agradecía a la estúpida apuesta, porque si no fuera por ese tonto juego, nunca hubiera notado a la maravillosa mujer que siempre tuvo a su lado.

—Pero esto no acaba aquí —Cambió de tema rápidamente—. No pude estar contigo durante el baile, ese Toneri no se separó de ti. Por una parte está bien porque así no se te acercaba nadie más, pero a veces me hacía pensar que mintió sólo para poder estar contigo.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso… Toneri es, ya sabes. Lástima que se sintió mal y se tuvo que ir.

—¡Si, lo sé…! por cierto, fue culpa de Menma —Ella ladeó su cabeza confundida—. Creo que puso algún laxante en su bebida. Quería que se fuera para poder estar contigo, pero yo fui más rápido.

—Pobre Toneri. Naruto no debería sentirse orgulloso cuando alguien sale lastimado —regañó, demasiado tierno para tomarla en serio.

Naruto reía al verla con su entrecejo arrugado. Se acercó a ella y sacudió su cabello despeinándola un poco. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

Del celular comenzó a sonar una canción.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Tenía la mano izquierda en la espalda y extendía la mano derecha.

Sus mejillas se encendieron de nueva cuenta. Tomó su mano y él la llevó al centro del salón.

Naruto puso ambas manos en su cintura y ella rodeó su cuello. Sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, y así estuvieron por un buen rato. Naruto agarró su cuello y la acercó a su boca, brindándole un cálido beso con un sabor algo extraño por las lágrimas rebeldes que salían de ella.

Acarició su espalda, hasta encontrar la cremallera del vestido para bajarlo lentamente, y el bello vestido se deslizó por la suave y cálida piel de ella, dejando ver lo que él había querido conocer hacía un tiempo.

Lo demás, te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

 **{…}**

—Sasuke, no sabes jugar. El punto es que no pises las rayas del suelo.

Gracias a un minisúper 24 horas, Sakura iba comiendo una paleta de helado, y según ella, iba compitiendo con Sasuke; el que pisara alguna línea de la acera perdía. Pero el Sasuke no parecía muy interesado.

Ya le había comprado todo lo que quería, pensó que con eso sería suficiente para mantenerla ocupada hasta llegar a casa.

—Eres una molestia, me recuerdas a Naruto —No pudo evitar soltar una casi silenciosa risa al ver a Sakura brincando como niña pequeña.

—¡Ay, demonios! ¡Perdí…! —Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado— ¡Hey, Sasuke!

Éste volteó, y lo próximo que vio venir fueron las manos de Sakura.

Lo empujó tan fuerte que casi lo estrella contra la puerta de cristal de una peluquería

Sakura soltó una carcajada escandalosamente fuerte.

—¡Tú también perdiste! —Su risa desapareció al ver la cara de furia de Sasuke. Si no fuera porque reaccionó a tiempo, hubiera tenido que pagar los vidrios rotos del local.

Ella tensó su mandíbula, no pensó que su intento de broma fuera tan pesada. Y entonces recordó; tal vez si dolían los golpes que daba a Naruto.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —unió sus manos en forma de ruego, estaba a punto de lloriquear.

—Sakura… Estás pisando una línea. Volviste a perder.

Miró sus pies, y Sasuke estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Solo ganaste una batalla, pero no la guerra! ¡Veremos quién es el ganador de aquí a casa! —dijo con mirada retadora, y corrió.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se tragó su propio ego y le siguió el juego. Sería difícil acostumbrarse a ella, pero valía la pena.

 **{…}**

 _Querida madre; enséñame como hacerle sanar. Permíteme hacerle recuperar los años perdidos; Cuando desfiguraron su reflejo, cuando le hicieron olvidar su propio nombre. Cuando lo doblegaron. Cuando lo convencieron de que no era bueno._

En el salón de música abundaban constantemente melodías nunca antes escuchadas y creadas en ese lugar. Sonidos y vibraciones que ningún instrumento podrían igualar jamás

—Hinata… ¿Estás bien? —Le preocupó verla con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con la cara colorada.

—S-Sí… —apenas logró balbucear. Se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas por el dolor que poco a poco iba disminuyendo

 **{…}**

—¡Sasuke, mira! —señaló al cielo— ¡Es un ovni!

Sasuke soltó su treceavo bufido de la noche.

—¡Es un avión!

—¡Ay, a ti nada te gusta! —cruzó sus brazos.

Hace un rato que habían llegado a casa. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron al patio trasero, por petición de ella, y se acostaron sobre el césped frío para mirar las estrellas.

—Sakura, ¿y la escuincla?

—¿Te refieres a Hanabi? Se quedó el fin de semana con la señora Mei, mañana por la tarde llega… —Entonces por fin la pelirrosa se quedó callada, o eso creyó— ¡Hinata! —recordó. Se sentó de golpe y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza— ¡La deje en la escuela! ¡No le dije nada! ¡Cómo se va a venir! ¡Oh no, que mala amiga soy!

—¿Hasta ahora la recuerdas?… No te preocupes, está con Naruto. Él la está cuidando y se vendrán juntos.

—Uy~ menos mal, me parece bien que sirva de algo el inútil —Se volvió a recostar cruzando sus piernas y entrelazando sus manos— ¡Mira! Esa estrella de allá, eres tú, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué soy una estrella?

—Porque está sola… Pero es la más brillante. Te aseguro que muchas personas la están contemplando ahora mismo. Es la que más llama la atención. Yo no dejaría de verla, de ahora en adelante no dejare de mirarla —dijo en tono bajo lo último.

—¿Y tú cuál eres entonces? —Disimuló no haberla escuchado. Así como ha disimulado que Sakura no ha hecho todo lo anterior sin intensiones.

—Mmm… ¡Yo soy esa, la que se mueve! —Subió su dedo de nueva cuenta.

—Sakura… —volteó para mirarla, en verdad ella parecía muy feliz.

—¿Qué? —regresó la mirada.

—Es otro avión… —Ella respondió con un largo _¡Ohh!_ y sonrió ampliamente.

 **{…}**

Hinata abrió la puerta de la casa y ella y Naruto entraron tomados de la mano. Justamente Sakura y Sasuke entraban por la puerta trasera, ella prendida del brazo de él. Y ambas parejas se encontraron en el living.

Los dos azabaches se soltaron al ser descubiertos, apenados, uno más que el otro.

—¡¿En dónde estaban?! ¡Me tenían muy preocupada! —gritaba Sakura.

Sasuke golpeó su frente con l mano, sabiendo que ella en ningún instante había pensado en Hinata, hasta el último momento y por unos segundos.

—¿Y se puede saber qué hacías con Sasuke? los dos solos en casa no es buena señal. Eres una irrespetuosa, seguramente hicieron cochinadas.

Hinata cerró los ojos apenada. ¿Cómo es posible que reclame algo así, después de lo que acababan de hacer?

—¡¿Q-Qué estas insinuando?! —La cara de Sakura se coloreaba de un rojo intenso— ¡¿Y ustedes en dónde estaban?! ¡Más te vale que no le hayas hecho algo malo a Hinata!

—Para nada, con quién crees que hablas. Estuvimos todo el rato en el baile, si quieres puedes preguntar mañana. Eres tú la que se fue sin decir nada, mente enferma —cruzaba sus brazos y la veía con desaprobación.

—Chi-chicos, tienen q-que calmarse —Si no los detenía, Naruto hablaría de más y Sakura descubriría la verdad, y tendría que escuchar sus sermones. Pero era en vano, una vez que la pelea comenzaba ya había cómo detenerla, hasta que el Uzumaki terminase gravemente herido.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. Naruto siendo ahorcado por Sakura, Hinata jalándola de la cintura para que lo soltase, y Sasuke viendo la escena sin interés de detenerla.


	20. Capítulo 16

_Querida Izumi…_

 _Es momento de que sepas lo que nunca pude decirte, por medio de esta carta que no podré enviar._

 _._

—Debe ser difícil —Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, acariciándola—. Perder a alguien que quieres.

Sakura y Sasuke tenían la mirada baja, ellos entendían.

—Sí, fue difícil, pero no tanto —Sasuke y Naruto la miraron confusos, Sakura sonrió—. Ella dijo que un día se iba a dormir para siempre, dijo que cuando no pudiéramos verla más, en una hoja de papel le escribiera todo lo poco o mucho que quisiera decirle, la doblara, la quemara y dejara que el viento se la llevara… que ella la iba a recibir. Dijo que así el dolor no se queda guardado. Supongo que lo dijo porque era una niña, pero, de alguna manera te hace sentir bien.

.

 _Te amé._

 _De una forma obsesiva, poco sana. Tanto que cause dolor a ti, a Itachi, y a mí mismo._

 _Fuiste mi capricho. Fuiste un amor que ahora entiendo no era bueno, tampoco real._

 _Creo que me equivoque contigo. Y desde entonces no hice las cosas bien._

 _Me encerré en una habitación solitaria, le puse cadenas y candados y no le di la llave a nadie. Me negué a avanzar. Me aferré al pasado, queriendo olvidarte pero recordándote siempre._

 _No perdoné a mi hermano, ni a mí._

 _Hice mucho daño a personas inocentes durante ese tiempo. Envidiaba las ganas de vivir de otros. Quería verlos apagados como yo._

 _Incluso estuve a punto de dañar a la persona que se volvió lo más importante._

 _Sakura._

 _Ella es el secreto de mis ganas de seguir. Ella es el aire que alejó las nubes grises, ella es el sol que se asomó después._

 _Ahora entiendo._

 _La persona indicada llega como un milagro, como una oportunidad de abrir los ojos y ver la realidad desde la perspectiva de avanzar. Llega para sanar, y ser sanada._

 _Incluso, Naruto y yo cancelamos la apuesta._

.

—Sasuke… —éste despegó la vista de Sakura a lo lejos, maltratando a un chico que estaba desfajado de su camisa. Al contrario, Naruto no dejaba de ver a Hinata que trataba de detener a la presidenta antes de que golpeara al estudiante—. Ya no quiero seguir con la apuesta. Considérate ganador, pero no voy a seguir con esto. Quiero quedarme con ella. Quiero estar con Hinata.

—Está bien —sin dudarlo respondió—, sé lo que vas a decir, es grosera, gritona y a veces se comporta como hombre pero, me gusta, me agrada su fortaleza. Pero ya que lo dices, acepto tu propuesta, me consideraré el ganador.

—En teoría perdiste. No te lo había dicho porque no quería que terminara todo y tener que separarme de Hinata —sonrió.

—¿Qué? Ustedes… ¡¿Cuándo?!

.

 _¿Puedes creerlo? se salió con la suya. Esta vez me ganó._

 _Pero eso ya no importa._

 _Ah, y oficialmente tengo novia._

 _._

—Presidenta —Un estudiante de primer año hablaba con ella— ¡Por favor, acepte una cita conmigo! —Sakura escupió su agua, bañando al rubio que tenía enfrente.

—¿U-Una cita? —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pues nadie nunca antes le había pedido una.

—Ella no acepta, piérdete mocoso —Sasuke aseguró, viéndolo de forma intimidante.

—Sasuke…

—¿Eehh? ¡¿P-Por qué no?! —El novato temblaba ante la mirada nada agradable.

—Porque ella es mi novia, idiota. Lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas a acercártele.

.

 _Te escribo todo esto porque sé que te alegrará saber que mi camino se va enderezando._

 _Te escribo porque quiero ser claro._

 _Te escribo porque estoy listo para avanzar._

 _Estoy listo para dejarte ir._

 _Por eso, Izumi, te escribo esta carta que no puedo enviar, para decirte adiós._

 _Gracias por todo._

.

Sasuke tenía la hoja de papel doblada en la mano y un encendedor en la otra. Prendiéndolo y apagándolo. Recordando todo lo que había escrito.

Sakura terminaba de acomodar un ramo de flores amarillas que habían comprado antes de llegar al cementerio.

—No te preocupes, Izumi. Yo lo voy a cuidar por ti —Se levantó y miró la seriedad de Sasuke— Tranquilo. Cuando estés listo —Puso su mano en el hombro de él.

Sasuke encendió el papel.

Antes de soltarlo sopló las pequeñas llamas. — _Adiós_ —susurró y liberó la carta, dejando que el viento se la llevara y las llamas la consumieran. Incluso parecía que el clima estaba a su favor.

Y aunque sólo se tratase de un pedazo de papel, ese día soltó algo más.

 **{…}**

—¡Bien, aquí está! —Sakura terminaba de servir la comida— ¡Vamos, coman! ¿Qué están esperando?

Era de las pocas veces, en todo el tiempo que han vivido juntas, que Sakura cocinaba.

Y Hinata sabía lo que se avecinaba, su expresión con esa sonrisa forzada lo decía todo. Porque de solo ver la comida se le revolvía el estómago. Suspiró. Tenía que comer, por Sakura, pues no quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa después de estar toda la tarde metida en la cocina.

Hanabi, desde que se enteró que Sakura prepararía la comida, se fue a casa de Chiyo. Eso más la cara de Hinata, para Naruto y Sasuke no era buena señal.

Después de que Sakura se sacara el mandil, limpiara un poco su cara y ropa, se sentó junto a los demás.

—Provecho —dijeron las dos mujeres.

Los cuatro levantaron la cuchara y llevaron la comida a su boca al mismo tiempo. Y para su sorpresa, no estaba tan mal, o sea si sabía raro, pero no tanto como esperaron.

Pese a que no sabían qué era lo que estaban comiendo, y sea lo que sea estaba quemado y desabrido.

—¿Y si mejor pedimos pizza? —preguntó apenada.

 **{…}**

Hinata, debería estar prestando atención a la película que estaban viendo, pero no lo hacía del todo. Miraba de un lado a otro con discreción.

Sakura abrazada del brazo de Sasuke, según ella porque tenía miedo, y eso era mentira, a Sakura no le asustan las películas de terror.

Hanabi dormida recostada en sus piernas, y Naruto al lado de ella rodeándola con su brazo.

Descartando las constantes peleas de Naruto y Sakura, todo iba de maravilla.

Había sido un mes increíble.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir —Sakura se levantó y con el control remoto apagó el televisor—. Voy a la cocina, yo lavo los platos.

Naruto tomó en sus brazos a Hanabi y la llevó a su recamara.

Los dos azabaches se quedaron en el living, recogiendo y limpiando un poco.

Hinata, quien sacudía la mesa de centro, se detuvo en seco. Colocó la palma de su mano en su frente sosteniéndose del sofá.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata no respondió. Después se llevó las manos a la boca. El color de su rostro cambió, y corrió en dirección al baño.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo.

—¿Nauseas otra vez? Pero comimos lo mismo, cómo es posible que… —calló por un momento— Naruto.

—¿Yo qué? —se acercó, después de acostar a Hanabi— ¿Y Hinata?

Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

—¿Sigues teniendo relaciones con Hinata?

—¿Qué? —la pregunta tan repentina lo dejó helado—. No —respondió desviando la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Se están cuidando?

—¡Te dije que no estoy haciendo nada! —se exaltó, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado—. ¿Por qué pregunta? Ah… ya entiendo. Estás celoso porque lo más que has hecho con Sakura son besos de lengua.

Naruto imitó lo que acababa de decir, eso sólo hizo molestar a Sasuke.

Hinata salió del baño, limpiando su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó viendo a Naruto reír y a Sasuke claramente enojado.

—Te voy a demostrar lo lejos que puedo llegar —dijo con un tono tosco. Se dirigió a paso fuerte rumbo a la cocina.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Naruto ignoró la acción de su amigo y se preocupó al ver el rostro de Hinata, más pálido de lo normal.

—Un poco, creo que voy a enfermar. No debí dejar que Sakura cocinara —sonrió nerviosa.

—Ni que lo digas, Sasuke fue el único en terminar su plato, y fue por quedar bien con ella. A mí también se me revolvió el estómago.

Un grito agudo se escuchó proveniente de la cocina.

—¡UCHIHA SASUKE!

Los dos abrieron los ojos completamente al ver a Sasuke caminar con Sakura cargándola en su hombro como un costal. Mientras ella, toda colorada, pataleaba para que la bajara.

—No nos molesten por una hora —dijo al pasar al lado de ellos.

No pasó ni un minuto, fue más rápido de lo que creyeron, cuando escucharon un estruendo y vieron que la puerta de la habitación salió casi volando.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando Sasuke ya estaba escondido detrás de ellos, y veían a Sakura caminar hacia los tres.

La mirada era oscura, podía jurar que salían llamaradas de sus ojos, un aura negra la rodeaba y tenía los pelos de punta. Era como un demonio con cabello rosa.

—Sasuke —dijo en voz baja Hinata—. Es mejor que corras.

Definitivamente, Sakura Haruno era de temer

.

..

...

...

...

 **La canción Miracle de got7 queda perfecta para este capitulo, más para la parte de la carta :D**


	21. Capítulo 17

_Mamá, ¿Por qué me nombraste Hinata, si todos mis días son grises?_

 _..._

Era una película de suspenso. De esas que no causan el típico miedo o terror por los sonidos o criaturas con aspectos atroces. Era de esas películas donde todo el tiempo estás en alerta, esperando un screm tremendo que posiblemente nunca llegue y te deje con un mal sabor de boca.

En el sofá de tres piezas de una pata quebrada, el que está frente al televisor de cajón, cómodamente se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi en el medio; los tres mirando esa película vieja, de televisión abierta, sobre un asesino suelto con una máscara que daba risa.

Estaban en el en el minuto treinta, donde justamente la rubia linda que casi siempre muere primero seguía una extraña voz que provenía de la habitación contigua.

En la parte más interesante, un desconocido decidió llamar a la puerta.

—Están tocando —mencionó Naruto. Ninguno de los tres despegaba los ojos de la tv. Hipnotizados por la trama.

Volvieron a llamar con más ímpetu

—Alguien tiene que abrir, puede ser importante —decía sin recibir respuesta por parte de los otros dos.

—Cuñado, es la mejor parte, no quiero perdérmela.

Volvió la vista a ese par, y al parecer no mostraban ninguna molestia en ponerse de pie.

—¡Esta bien, iré yo! ¡No se preocupen en levantarse! —se apoyó con fuerza del reposa-brazos y quitó el plato de palomitas acarameladas de sus piernas.

—Cállate y hazlo en silencio —Naruto refunfuñó después del comentario de Sasuke.

Y te preguntarás ¿Qué hacen estos tres juntos?

Sakura y Hinata salen a trabajar y ya no tienen que dejar a Hanabi con Chiyo, ya que Naruto y Sasuke la cuidan por las tardes. Y una hora antes de finalizar la jornada de trabajo, este trío iba por ellas al café, siempre, sin excepciones.

Naruto abrió la puerta. Frente a él estaba un hombre mayor de aspecto atemorizante, con un traje elegante y apoyando sus manos en un bastón. Las arrugas en su frente y alrededor de la comisura de los labios hacia saber que el tiempo había pasado en él. Rondando entre los cincuenta y cincuenta y cinco de edad.

En cuanto cruzaron miradas, Naruto sintió una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su esternón. Al contrario, el sujeto frunció el ceño. Haciendo saber claramente que no esperaba encontrarse con un chico.

—¿Tú vives aquí? —preguntó el tipo extraño.

Naruto se molestó. Estaba en su propia casa, en todo caso el que tenía que presentarse era ese viejo con cara de trasero arrugado.

—¿A quién busca? —respondió, de la misma manera, con otra pregunta, apáticamente.

—Mis fuentes me dijeron que aquí vive Hyuga Hinata, ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

—Ella es mía, es mi novia —contestó sin más—. ¿Usted quién es?

El tipo no estaba para bromas. Se veía a simple vista que era uno de esos millonarios que van por la vida metidos en sus propios asuntos. El Rolex plateado lo delataba.

El extraño levantó de la coronilla el sobrero que cubría su larga y bien peinada melena castaña, y con la otra mano quitó los elegantes lentes oscuros, dejando ver sus ojos aperlados.

—Yo soy Hyuga Hiashi, su padre.

Naruto perdió el color de su rostro lentamente... ¡uy, si las miradas mataran...!

 **{...}**

Sakura hacía el corte de venta mientras Hinata veía desde la recepción hacia la única mesa ocupada después de haber cerrado.

Sasuke Uchiha jugaba con las llaves del auto de Naruto, esas con el llavero de zorro que Hinata le obsequió. Estaba esperando que las chicas terminaran con el trabajo y pudieran marcharse.

—¡Sasuke~! —gritó la efusiva Sakura abalanzándose sobre él— ¡Llegaste tarde hoy! Creí que no vendrías —ronroneaba mientras pegaba su _cachete_ con el de él, frotándolo.

—Sasuke... —la vocecita temblorosa de Hinata hizo calmar la euforia de su amiga— Hanabi y Naruto, ¿por qué no vinieron?

¿Cómo explicarle que su padre, aquel que no ha visto en años, apareció de repente y Hanabi se emocionó tanto que no quería separarse de él para venir a buscarlas?

—Ellos se quedaron, tenemos visita. Más bien, tú tienes visita.

 **{...}**

Naruto tenía que estar en un momento incómodo para observar con atención su reciente hogar, y darse cuenta de los incontables defectos que había dentro de la casa.

Un hueco de diez centímetros en la pared de madera, ahí debe vivir el ratoncito que hace gritar a las chicas, quizá deba comprar una trampa y ponerla por la noche. Miró al techo y contó: una... dos... tres goteras de gran tamaño que en época de lluvia serían un grave problema.

Seguía inspeccionando el interior de la casa. Lo único que no quería, era conectar mirada con el hombre mayor frente a él.

—Mi hermana me decía que no podías visitarnos porque tenías mucho trabajo, papá, pero que algún día regresarías al país para visitarnos —expresaba alegremente.

Para una niña, en ese entonces, era más fácil que entendiera que su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad trabajando que decirle la cruel verdad.

—¿Ella te dice eso? —preguntó atónito. Después de lo canalla que se había portado, Hinata se encargó de no envenenar la mente y recuerdos de su hija más pequeña.

—¡Sí! ¡Ella es genial! Ella y Sakura me han cuidado, tengo meses sin una recaída.

Hiashi Hyuga veía a la niña alegre, abrazándolo a cada minuto, y éste le correspondía como nunca imaginó.

Naruto conocía la historia lo necesario. Era consciente de que para Hinata no sería una noticia nada agradable sabes que estaba allí, en su casa, hablando con Hanabi, como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—Sasuke, ya te dije que si sigues con esa tontería perderás a tu novia.

Sakura dejó su parloteo y quedó anonadada, con la boca visiblemente abierta. Arrugó su entrecejo y apretó los puños. Miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente; como aquella vez donde ordenó a seguridad para que la sacaran de su casa, también esa vez donde un guardaespaldas contratado por él alejó a Hinata de ella... en fin, muchos más

¡¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?!

Entonces abrió los parpados completamente y volvió la cabeza en dirección a su amiga, quien la tenía junto.

Hinata temblaba, ella se podía dar cuenta de eso por su cercanía. Sus labios vibraban, como si tratasen de soltar algo, al igual que sus ojos.

—¡Hermana~! —Hanabi corrió hacia ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla donde su padre— ¡Papá ya está aquí! ¡Ya terminó con el trabajo y viene por nosotras!

No, no podía demostrar su sentir frente a Hanabi. Ni siquiera podía ver a Hiashi a la cara, era como revivir un amargo recuerdo.

Hanabi se volvió a arrojar en los brazos de su padre. Hinata forzó su boca a sonreír, aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

Sin dudas, fue la sonrisa más dolorosa hasta entonces.

 **{...}**

—Aquí tiene, señor —Sakura entregaba a su inesperado invitado una taza con café negro bien cargado.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura. Te lo agradezco —Ella se alejó simulando una sonrisa—. Así que ambas trabajan en un maid café —Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Quién cuida de Hanabi?

—Antes lo hacía nuestra amable vecina, Chiyo. Pe-Pero ahora Naruto y Sasuke se encargan de eso. Como sabrá, padre, nosotras necesitamos dinero para poder comer, y eso implica trabajar para conseguirlo —sonaba seria, pero no tanto como para preocupar a su hermanita por el tono de voz empleado.

Padre e Hija tenían muchas cosas de que hablar ¡Muchas! y para eso, requerían hacerlo a solas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar algo para cenar? —habló Sakura— Hanabi acompáñanos, así le podrás elegir la comida para tu papá.

—¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué quieres comer, papi?

—Lo que quieras comer tú, hermosa, seguramente me va a gustar —sonreía de una manera única, mantenía una expresión que Hinata nunca presenció.

—¡Bien! Regresaremos muy rápido. Por favor, no te vayas, prométeme que estarás cuando volvamos. ¿Sí?

—Lo prometo —elevó la mano abierta como juramento.

Los cuatro salieron, dejando a Hinata y Hiashi solos. Y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, Hinata se pudo desahogar. Volvió a la realidad, esa donde tenía delante a esa persona que ni en sueños deseaba ver.

—No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir.

—Hinata, hija... —él intentó dar un paso adelante, ella retrocedió dos.

—N-No me llames hija —interrumpió— ¿Al fin recordaste que tenías hijas?... ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Contraté detectives. Cuando dijiste que te irías, no pensé que hablaras en serio. Me parece incorrecto que vivan con dos varones sin estar casadas.

—Les alquilamos la habitación de sobra, sólo es eso... ¿A qué viniste?

—Vengo por ustedes. Incluso, Sakura vendrá con nosotros.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! —Estaba estoica, apretando las manos, sin mirarle a los ojos— ¡No estuviste en todas esas veces en que corrimos con Hanabi al hospital! ¡Todas esas noches que no dormíamos por estar cuidando que la respiración de ella no se detuviera!

—Hinata, Hanabi es menor de edad, y quieras o no yo sigo siendo su padre. Con o sin tu aprobación me la voy a llevar, estará en mejores manos. Si no quieres venir, es tu decisión. Pero Hanabi se viene conmigo.

—No es justo... no es nada justo... no puedes hacer esto, no me la puedes quitar.

—Hija, piénsalo al menos. No puedo disculparme por el error que cometí, porque una disculpa no repara el daño que causé y los años perdidos. Pero ahora haré el intento, por ella, por ti, por Hana.

—¡No la metas en esto...! ¡Si ella estuviera con vida...! Desde que murió, siempre me pregunté por qué me odiabas tanto, por qué eras tan malvado conmigo.

—No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo. Sólo estaba protegiéndote. No quería perder el retrato vivo de Hana... Hanabi, tú y Sakura, estarán mejor conmigo. Piénsalo, hazlo por tu hermana.

Hinata llevó sus manos a la cara, frotándose el rostro.

El tratamiento de Hanabi era muy costoso, y cada vez lo era más. Hinata estaba consciente de que en algún momento no podrían seguir viviendo de la caridad de Mei Terumi.

Pero, ¿era lo correcto...?

 **{...}**

Como tradición de cada año, la escuela realizaba una asamblea conmemorativa por el día de la mujer, más bien algo parecido a un homenaje, para celebrar esa fecha.

Todos los estudiantes, de los tres grados, se reunían en el edificio de conferencias. Donde presenciaban discursos, debates, inclusive algunas obras teatrales respecto al tema.

Y como el año anterior, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sakura Haruno, abriría el evento con su discurso.

—Naruto.

Menma lo detuvo del brazo justo antes de entrar al edificio.

Naruto se soltó bruscamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Todavía tienes tiempo de decirle a Hina toda la verdad —sonreía amablemente.

—Lo que tenga que hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora déjame pasar.

—hmp, como quieras. Te lo advertí —encogió sus hombros e ingreso al lugar llevando ambas manos atrás de la cabeza.

Naruto lo meditó por un momento, ¿Por qué se lo dijo? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Sin darle más importancia a las provocaciones de su hermano decidió entrar.

El esperado discurso de Sakura ya había comenzado y estaba por concluir

—Terminaré con un fragmento del discurso de la escritora Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie: Les enseñamos a las niñas a menospreciarse. Les decimos; puedes tener ambiciones, pero no demasiadas. Debes aspirar al éxito, pero no demasiado éxito, de lo contraria amenazarías al hombre —inhaló llenando sus pulmones. Dio vuelta a la página que sostenía sobre el podio. Miró a su audiencia, la mayoría no poniéndole atención—. Se supone que daba tomar mis decisiones de vida, teniendo siempre en cuenta que el matrimonio es lo más importante. Pero ¿por qué les enseñamos a las niñas a aspirar al matrimonio y no les enseñamos a los niños lo mismo? Criamos a las niñas para verse competidoras entre ellas, no por trabajos o logros que pienso sería bueno, sino por la atención del hombre. Feminista: persona que cree en la igualdad social, política y económica de los sexos.

El público aplaudió. La mayoría siguiendo al otro, pues ni siquiera sabían que había terminado.

El director subió al estrado para continuar con el programa.

Sakura regresaba, orgullosa, a su asiento de primera fila junto a Hinata. Volteó hacia atrás y unos asientos más al fondo se encontraban el Sasuke y Naruto, éste último levantando el pulgar

—Muchas gracias a nuestra presidenta estudiantil por tan, singular discurso. Bien, ahora tenemos una, especie de demostración documental sobre los valores, a cargo de las compañeras Tayuya y Sara Rōran.

En seguida, ellas aparecieron en el escenario.

—Gracias a todos por su presencia. Sara y yo les hablaremos sobre lo importante que es valorar y respetar al sexo femenino, cosa que la mayoría de nosotras sufrimos hoy en día. —Tayuya presionó el botón para bajar la pantalla de proyección enorme.

—Así es. Hoy en día vivimos desigualdades y desprecios hacia nosotras, y para demostrar la crueldad que podemos padecer, les mostraremos un vídeo muy especial. Pero antes, agradecemos a nuestros colaboradores Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto por su ayuda, sin ustedes esto no sería posible.

Las miradas azul y negra se conectaron por un momento, confundidos.

Al contrario, Menma, parecía más feliz de lo normal.

Definitivamente esto no pintaba nada bien.

La luz del proyector apuntó a la pantalla, y la primera imagen que se vio fue una cabellera amarilla y la otra negra, dándole la espalda a la cámara. Como si quien los grabó estuviera escondido, y efectivamente eso era.

Sasuke sintió un hueco en el estómago desde los primeros segundos de la presentación, recordó ese momento. Inmediatamente, su mirada se fijó en Sakura.

—Si fuera mujer sería una puta —sonó en el altavoz y reconocieron de inmediato al dueño de esa voz. Naruto.

—Tú siempre con tus porquerías —respondía la voz de Sasuke— Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con la rarita?

—¡Ah, es un huesito duro de roer! Pero va a caer, todas caen, es una más del montón. Un par de palabras bonitas y para el final del día me abrirá las piernas. Jamás una apuesta me pareció tan divertida —puso sus manos en la nuca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás— Tiene suerte de ser bonita y tener tetas grandes. Si no fuera por eso, no podría tener una erección.

—Eres repugnante. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan estúpido puede conquistar a quien quiera?

—Déjate de tonterías. ¿Cómo vas con la lesbiana? Yo sigo pensando que tiene paquete.

—No, no es _lesbiana_. Está enamorada de Gaara, el hermano de Kankuro. Y como si alguien pudiera fijarse en ella. Sólo un estúpido como yo, más una apuesta, podría acostarse con la presidenta. En mi caso, dudo mucho que me haga tener una erección.

Fin de la cinta.

Sasuke escuchó cada palabra del cortometraje. Se preguntó, ¿en verdad dijo todo eso? Claro que lo hizo, pero fue hace mucho y ahora pensaba diferente, estaba horrendamente arrepentido. Estaba tan pensativo que, no se dio cuenta de cuándo Naruto brincó entre los asientos hasta llegar a la primera fila.

Su reputación popular estaba yéndose por el caño, pero para él Hinata importaba mil veces más que un simple título. La sostenía de los hombros diciéndole no sé qué cosas e impidiéndole que se fuera.

Los estudiantes murmuraban.

Hinata moría por salir de ahí, hacía el mayor esfuerzo por soltarse pero Naruto no se lo permitía. No sé cómo, pero se soltó y huyó lo más rápido que pudo, y Naruto detrás de ella.

Entonces, Sasuke miró en dirección de la melena rosada. La mirada oscura, las manos apretadas hasta lastimarse ella misma, de pie, sin decir una sola palabra o hacer algún movimiento. Sólo entonces, comprendió cuan hijo de puta había sido. Había dañado lo más importante, aquello que juró proteger, y ahora por cobarde lo estaba perdiendo.


	22. Capítulo 18

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, por favor escúchame! —Naruto la sostuvo fuerte del antebrazo e hizo detenerla— ¡Sólo escucha…! —Hinata se giró hacia él con la mirada baja—. Lo siento… lo siento mucho.

—No, no lo sientes… —negó de inmediato, con un nudo en su garganta haciéndose más grande.

—Hinata…

En este momento, Naruto prefería un grito de enojo, e incluso un golpe que merecido se lo tenía, pues ese tono de voz desbordaba decepción en cada palabra, y eso justamente fue lo que en toda su frustrada vida trató de evitar.

—Lo siento dices cuando llegas tarde a clases… Lo siento dices cuando pisas a alguien por accidente…

¿Por qué mirarlo a los ojos? Después de enterarse de la forma más canalla posible, que aquella persona que admiraba, respetaba y sobre todo quería, había jugado con ella para obtener lo que buscaba desde un principio… No, no le podía ver.

—Sé que me equivoque, y sé que disculparme ahora no repara nada. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento realmente. Que no te lo haya dicho antes es porque soy un cobarde. Sí, hice y dije cosas malas, pero cambié. Hinata, yo te.

—¡¿Es una broma?! —Sakura apareció, caminando hacia ellos, con esa mirada de furia, de _te mataré_ que la distinguía de los demás—. Eres un maldito cerdo —giró medio cuerpo y señaló a Sasuke que también se acercaba—. Los dos son unos cerdos. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si les quitas la piel a los hombres, debajo son el mismo idiota! No debí confiar, todos los hombres son unos monstruos.

Pese a que la presidenta tenía la mala costumbre de reaccionar violentamente ante la ira, justo ahora, no parecía responder de esa manera, y era peor escucharla y verla llorar.

—Las cosas no pasaron como supones, Sakura —Sasuke intentaba tranquilizarla fallidamente.

—¡¿Ah no?! Entonces todo este tiempo que pasé cuidando de ti, comportándome como una novia, haciéndote de comer, lavándote la ropa, cuidándote, y sólo te reías de mí a mi espalda ¿son ideas mías?

—Nunca me reí de ti.

—¡Cierra la boca! —interrumpió. Ignorando el hecho de que la escena era observada por varios estudiantes— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Por favor explícamelo, porque tú pareces saber más del tema! Dime, qué pasa por la cabeza de los hombres cuando dicen que te quieren y al mismo tiempo están burlándose. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿Se divierten con el sufrimiento de la persona que confió en ustedes?! ¡¿Eso es?!

Sasuke sólo escuchaba, sin retirar la esforzada mirada de sus orbes verdes, mientras ella le gritaba a la cara.

Hinata al lado de Sakura, oyendo atentamente cada palabra, bajaba el rostro con esa manía de cubrir sus ojos con el cabello, sin decir algo, siendo observada sin descanso por esa mirada de ojos azules.

—Perdoné todas las veces que fuiste cruel conmigo. Seguí a tu lado a pesar de que la voz en mi cabeza me decía que estaba mal, que no confiara en una persona que jamás había mostrado interés en mí, a pesar de todo eso quise estar contigo… Yo nunca ¡nunca! Te he engañado, de ninguna forma, y jamás lo haría, y eso es porque yo te amo.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo hago?

—Pues no entiendo qué tipo de amor sientes por mí. El amor no debería doler tanto —Sakura apretó el puño en su pecho—. Si me amaras me respetarías, no hubieses jugado conmigo. ¡No apuestas a la persona que quieres! ¡No la humillas públicamente!

—¡Entiende que las cosas no fueron así!

—¡Eres mi mejor amigo y yo nunca te haría algo así! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacérmelo a mí?!

—Todo lo que te dije es real…

—¡Ya no sé qué es real! ¡Por favor explícame que es ser real porque tú no lo eres!

Su voz se podía escuchar a varios metros de distancia. Estaba siendo irracional, pero ¿Cómo te sentirías, poniéndote en su lugar?

—Sa-Sakura, vámonos, por favor —Hinata tiraba de su ropa, si seguía un minuto más ahí o escuchando todo, no podría soportarlo, ella no es como Sakura.

—¡No quiero vuelvan a poner un solo pie en casa, porque me van a conocer! —dijo antes de irse casi corriendo de la mano de Hinata.

¿Y ahora qué?

No tuvieron las agallas de explicar o por lo menos ir tras ellas. Se conformaron con observarlas alejarse.

—Por eso es mejor guardarse todo —soltó sin ganas. Sasuke dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

 _Siempre que trato de hacer algo bien, sale mal_. Pensaron simultáneamente, uno huyendo como siempre, y el otro aferrando la mirada al camino por donde se había ido la mujer que estaba enderezando su mundo.

—¿Era Hinata? ¿Todo el tiempo fue ella? —preguntó Ino con voz ahogada, que apareció por la espalda de él.

Naruto simplemente bajaba el rostro. Ino lo miraba incrédula, sin entender por qué…

—Mira todo lo que causaron, Naruto, Sasuke y tú. Hicieron algo muy malo —Naruto seguía sin desclavar la vista del suelo—. Entiendo que Hinata siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, pero, ¿tú qué sientes?

—No tengo porqué explicarte —intentó caminar, pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

—Sólo respóndeme una cosa, Naruto ¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad?

No hubo respuesta, en su lugar un enorme silencio que se interpretaba como un _sí._

—No le hagas daño, Ino, por favor. Ella no tiene la culpa —dijo notoriamente dolido.

—No, yo no le haré nada. Suficiente daño le has hecho ya… Siento tanta lástima por ella, pero más por ti, porque por ella vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho.

 **{…}**

—Dijiste que me alejara de ella porque la querías, pero la lastimaste… en verdad te creí, hermano.

Itachi se puso se levantó del comedor, después de la sorpresiva y esporádica platica con su hermano menor.

Sasuke, ni en su sueño más remoto imaginó un escenario donde Itachi fuera el único al que le pudiese contar sus penas. Esto solo le hacía pensar, ¿tan mal estaba?

—Sí la quiero.

—Qué extraña forma de querer.

Itachi esperó algún enfado por parte de Sasuke, algún arrebato de enojo y terminase yéndose, como acostumbraba huir de lo que no le gusta escuchar. Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

—Supongo que eso es lo que mejor hago, decepcionar a las personas que amo, incluyéndote —

Itachi se quedó abrumado y sin palabras por unos segundos. Luego se acercó a Sasuke, quedando frente a frente.

—Tienes razón, me decepcionas ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no fuiste tras ella, te estás rindiendo sin siquiera intentarlo. No hagas lo que yo, no tomes decisiones apresuradas — golpeó su frente con dos de sus dedos—. Piénsalo, Sasuke. Pero no demores mucho porque pude ser demasiado tarde.

 **{…}**

De un portazo entró a su antiguo departamento. El olor a comida recién hecha llenaba el condominio, seguramente su madre hacia la comida, y en efecto, ella iba saliendo de la cocina con un mandil rosa y una espátula en mano.

—Naruto, que bueno verte ¿Qué haces por acá?

Parecía otra persona. Vuelto furia era poco. Su mirada sí que daba miedo, el entrecejo contraído, su mandíbula apretada y sus manos comprimidas.

Fue directamente al salón de la casa sin despegar la vista del dueño de esa cabellera negra.

—Al fin te apareces —Menma se puso en pie y de inmediato fue sentado amablemente por el impacto de un puño en su pómulo.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Minato…! —gritó Kushina poniéndose en medio y llamando a su marido que salía apurado de la cocina.

Minato apareció abrazando a su hijo menor por enfrente, evitando que avanzara o repitiera la acción de hace un momento.

—¡Jamás te había querido pegar, pero hoy tengo unas putas ganas de romperte la madre como nunca, maldito hijo de perra!

Menma se enderezó, su enojo o mejor dicho furia, era evidente por su respiración agitada. Pero conociéndolo, tenía mejores formas de atacar que ha puño limpio.

—¡¿Por qué se pelean?! —Kushina sentía pánico, ¿pues a que madre le agradaría ver a sus hijos pelear entre ellos? Ella lloraba mientras intervenía para que Menma no se moviera de su lugar— ¡Son hermanos, por el amor de Dios!

—Naruto, escucha, tienes que relajarte, hazlo por tu madre —Minato le hablaba bajo y éste dejaba de resistirse— Te voy a soltar, pero no hagas algo estúpido, Kushina está asustada y tú estas furioso, si ella se pone en medio terminaras golpeándola por error.

Naruto tomó una exhalación y asintió fugazmente.

Minato lo liberó lentamente.

Naruto dio la vuelta y dando un grito ahogado golpeó con fuerza la pared principal, haciéndose daño propio en los nudillos. Fue la única forma coherente que encontró para descargar el coraje.

—Si no te largas en cinco minutos, así voy a dejar tu cabeza —señaló el hueco que hizo en el muro y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a su habitación.

—Qué suerte. —Naruto se detuvo al oír a su hermano—. Que suerte que no me partiste el labio, porque así podré besar a Hinata cuando venga a mí pidiendo consuelo.

*Plaf*

Naruto y Minato quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kushina, con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido, bajaba la mano, la cual acababa de estampar fuertemente en la mejilla de Menma.

—No me hagas admitir que me equivoque al mandar a Naruto al internado y no a ti, Menma. Te advertí que no te metieras en esto.

Confundido era poco, ¿su madre acababa de pegarle?

 **{…}**

Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala. Tenía un plato medio lleno de maní que su madre le había dado. Tomaba uno, y en lugar de comerlo, lo aventaba lejos, encestándolo en el bote de basura, uno tras otro.

La luz de su teléfono móvil se encendió, lo agarró y leyó el mensaje. Debajo de _¿Sasuke, tienes noticias de ellas?_ Venia un sencillo y corto _No_

Respiró hondo y aventó el aparato al otro extremo de la mesa de centro.

Había pasado una semana desde que el vídeo salió a la luz. Y desde entonces, no sabían nada de Hinata y Sakura. No regresaron a clases. La casa de Mei estaba sola, significaba que se habían ido de ahí. Y para más extraña situación, renunciaron al trabajo en el café, cuyas compañeras no sabían de su paradero. Dijeron que un día llegaron, hablaron con Mei y se despidieron, esa era toda la información que tenían.

Observaba el techo distraído, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Definitivamente sería la última vez que abriera su corazón, pero no regresaría a ser el de antes, no. Jamás volvería a mirar a una mujer que no fuera ella, se repetía una y otra vez.

Conforme pasaban los días, la situación en su cabeza iba empeorando, incluso tenía miedo de él mismo.

 _No es como si la felicidad llegase a tocar la puerta de su casa._ Pensó.

Sonó el timbre

Se levantó, de mala gana, a la tercera vez que llamaran. Abrió y su corazón amenazó con detenerse.

—¡¿Hinata?!

No supo cuál fue el sentimiento en ese instante ¿Conmoción? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?

No, no podía ser un sueño. La chica estaba parada frente a él, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja.

La primera reacción fue la de sonreír, seguido de un impulso enorme por abrazarla tan fuerte que amenace con dejarla sin aire, e intento hacerlo pero ella lo apartó.

—Bu-Buenas, Naruto.

Naruto sintió un gran alivio de verla a pesar de que lo evitó.

—¡Hinata, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas! ¡Te busqué como loco y…!

Hinata negó de lado a lado.

—No vengo por explicaciones. En realidad, vengo a pedirte un favor. —Naruto no dejaba de verle, ni siquiera parpadeaba pues pensaba que podría desaparecer al abrir los ojos—. Si es que sientes aunque sea algo de gratitud por mí.

—¡Yo haré lo que me pidas! ¡Haré lo que sea por ti!

—Se, se trata de Hanabi. Ella quiere verte…


	23. Capítulo 19

_Luché por ti._

 _Lo más difícil me hizo más fuerte._

 _Así que cuéntame tus secretos._

 _No puedo soportar ver que te vas…_

 _Pero el cielo no pudo esperar por ti._

 _No, el cielo no podía esperar por ti._

 _El cielo no pudo esperarte…_

 _Así que sigue adelante y ve a casa._

Hinata cerró los ojos con suavidad. Respiró profundo.

Las personas somos diferentes, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ante momentos difíciles, algunos encuentran consuelo en las charlas intimas con los amigos, padres o familiares. Otros necesitan ayuda profesional para superar algún acontecimiento que le haya marcado. Incluso hay quienes sólo necesitan de un momento a solas para calmar toda tempestad en su cabeza.

Pero para Hinata, la mejor forma de desahogo, como lo dije al principio, era tocar el piano. Tal vez se deba al sonido que emana, o que su atención está totalmente puesta en tocar cada tecla correctamente.

Definitivamente, para ella, era la mejor terapia luego de despedirse de su ser querido. Aceptar perder una parte de ella misma, tan cierta como perder un pedazo de su corazón. Y, curiosamente, esta melodía y letras que salieron de un duro momento en su vida sería la primera pieza en el tablero de un exitoso futuro.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sasuke no es de tu incumbencia, idiota —Hinata escuchó la voz de Sakura y la puerta abrirse. De un salto se escondió detrás del gran piano que le había obsequiado su padre esa misma mañana—. Ya estamos solos. Ahora sí, ¿de qué quieres hablar, Naruto?

¡Sí era Sakura… y Naruto! ¿Qué hacía él en su casa?, y lo más importante ¡¿Qué hacía con Sakura?!

 **{…}**

— _¡¿Hinata?!_

 _No supo cuál fue el sentimiento en ese instante ¿Conmoción? ¿Asombro? ¿Sorpresa?_

 _No, no podía ser un sueño. La chica estaba parada frente a él, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja._

 _La primera reacción fue la de sonreír, seguido de un impulso enorme por abrazarla tan fuerte que amenace con dejarla sin aire, e intento hacerlo pero ella lo apartó._

— _Bu-Buenas, Naruto._

 _Naruto sintió un gran alivio de verla a pesar de que lo evitó._

— _¡Hinata, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas! ¡Te busqué como loco y…!_

 _Hinata negó de lado a lado._

— _No vengo por explicaciones. En realidad, vengo a pedirte un favor. —Naruto no dejaba de verle, ni siquiera parpadeaba pues pensaba que podría desaparecer al abrir los ojos—. Si es que sientes aunque sea algo de gratitud por mí._

— _¡Yo haré lo que me pidas! ¡Haré lo que sea por ti!_

— _Se, se trata de Hanabi. Ella quiere verte…_

Era irreal. Hacía un momento se preguntaba en dónde estaría la mujer, que precisamente en ese instante, la tenía al lado. Estaba sorprendido. No porque Hinata haya llegado a buscarlo, o porque un chofer en un auto lujoso la estuviese esperando. No, estaba sorprendido por la manera en que lo trató. Como si fuera buena persona, como si no le hubiese dañado de ninguna forma. No le parecía justo, pero le hacía sentir bien, con esperanzas.

—¿Q-Qué te pasó en la mano? —la voz preocupada de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ella lo miraba, y él también lo hacía sin decir algo— T-Tu mano —señaló directamente, nerviosa por la conmocionada mirada azulada.

—¡Ah, esto! —Levantó su extremidad derecha, la que estaba vendada por los nudillos—. Fue un accidente, no es grave —¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que fue cuando golpeó la pared imaginando que era la cabeza de su propio hermano? No, eso no se oía bien.

Y los niveles de sorpresa seguían en aumento, y más cuando la Hinata tomó su mano

—Tienes que cambiar las vendas más seguido —le dijo con voz suave, acariciando la piel por encima de la tela.

—Hinata ¿Por qué? —Apretó su mano con la de ella—. Deberías odiarme, pero no lo haces.

—¿Por qué debería odiarte? Creo que me conoces lo suficiente. Yo no acumulo en mi corazón anhelos de venganza, de hecho, los arrojé en el momento que quisieron aparecer. Porque, al final, el que perdona es el que gana al liberar a su corazón del peso de la amargura y el odio. Mamá dijo una vez que perdonar es ser inteligente, y es ser feliz.

—Desaparecieron, se fueron de casa, renunciaron al trabajo y no volvieron a clases. Todo eso me hace pensar que me odias. Y tienes el derecho de hacerlo —Su vista estaba puesta en el tapete del automóvil de la parte trasera, pasando por alto que el chofer los estuviese escuchando.

—La salud de Hanabi empeoró de la noche a la mañana. Papá nos llevó con él y renunciamos al trabajo porque queríamos estar más tiempo con Hanabi —Hinata calló por un momento. El sólo nombrar a su hermana hacia que el nudo en la garganta se apretara más y recordara la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí—. Y sí regresamos, papá habló con el director y pidió tiempo libre para nosotras. Y… —hizo una segunda pausa—. Me encontré con Ino.

.

— _Hinata —Ino la tomó del hombro—. Pensé que no volverían._

— _S-Sí. Bueno, Sakura tenía que hablar c-con el comité —Bajaba el rostro, pues no se atrevía a verle a la cara—. Yo, lo siento. Lamento todo lo que ocasioné._

— _No te disculpes. No fue tu culpa. Además tengo que agradecerte —Hinata la miró confusa mientras Ino veía en otra dirección, curiosamente hacia donde estaba el chico que siempre estaba con ella—. En cierta forma, tú y Naruto me hicieron abrir los ojos. Apreciar a las personas que siempre están conmigo. Y sobre todo, me enseñaron a que la pareja perfecta no tiene que ser perfecta, y el amor puede estar en cualquier parte —Sonreía delicadamente al expresarse._

— _Sai es un buen chico —dijo, dibujando una sonrisa casi invisible._

— _Hinata, no es por justificar a Naruto, entiendo que lo que hicieron él y Sasuke estuvo muy mal, se comportaron como unos viles canallas. Pero es necesario que sepas algo —Ino tomó un porte serio y un tono de voz neutro—. Cuando comenzó este juego sucio, después de eso, algo cambió en Naruto. No era el mismo que conocí. No volvimos a ser los novios de antes, pero tampoco me volvió a engañar, ¿y sabes por qué…? —Hinata negó en un pequeño movimiento—. Porque el tarado ese se enamoró. Hinata, él se enamoró de ti. Naruto te ama, pero fue muy cobarde para admitirlo antes. Está sufriendo, sé que está dolido, aunque quiera disfrazarlo a mí no me engaña. En verdad, él te ama._

.

—¡¿Te hizo daño?! ¡¿Te dijo algo malo?! —La imagen de Ino humillando a Hinata surgió en su cabeza, y era una de las mucha cosas que no quería que pasaran.

Hinata rió delicadamente tapándose la boca con su mano, pues el resultado de esa plática fue todo lo contrario. Porque había una mínima duda en ella, porque de alguna manera creía en él y creía lo que gritaban sus propios sentimientos. Y ahora, la persona menos esperada, se lo había aclarado.

—Tranquilo, no pasó nada malo.

El conductor anunció que habían llegado a su destino, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera esperando a que ambos bajaran. Hinata dio la orden al hombre de retirarse, y al observar el edificio esa sonrisa, que parecía haber recuperado, se desvaneció.

 **{…}**

 _Estoy con ellas, es mejor que vengas. Te mando la dirección_

Escribió el mensaje de texto antes de que llegaran a la sala de espera. Lo primero que notó al entrar fue a Sakura sentada y frente a ella, de pie y brazos cruzados, el padre de Hanabi y Hinata.

—Es por aquí.

Después de hablar con su papá, se acercó al rubio y le señaló el camino.

—Naruto —Lo llamó Sakura—. No metas la pata, esta vez —advirtió.

Naruto asintió en un movimiento y sonrió.

 **{…}**

—Hanabi, ya estoy contigo —Hinata, a toda prisa, se colocó a su lado— Naruto está aquí. Lo querías ver, ¿no es así? —Apretó su mano. Hanabi miró débilmente intentando emitir un sonido, o una pisca de sonrisa escondida detrás de esa mascarilla de oxígeno—. Aquí tengo la carta. Me dijiste que no la leyera hasta que estuviéramos los tres juntos.

Hinata sacó un papel de su bolso doblado en cuatro partes

—¿Quieres que la lea? —Hanabi cerró los ojos en un parpadeo—Bien…

 _Hermana, supongo que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya no voy a estar o si la suerte está de mi lado, será porque siga viva pero no pueda hablar._

 _Quiero agradecerte por todo. Fui la niña más feliz del mundo, y eso es gracias a ti. No te sientas mal si ya no puedo estar contigo, mejor recuérdame como solía ser, fuerte como tú me enseñaste._

 _No quiero que estés triste. Mejor siéntete feliz porque por fin podré estar al lado de mamá, la extraño mucho y pensar en que podré verla aligera un poco el peso._

 _Me voy tranquila porque te dejo en buenas manos._

 _Dale un abrazo y beso enorme a Sakura, dile que no se rinda porque yo creo en ella, y que ha sido otra hermana para mí, muy regañona por cierto. Ah, y dile a Sasuke que más le vale tratarla bien porque si no le voy a jalar los pies, bueno eso no le digas._

 _A papá dile que lo disculpo por llegar un poco tarde. Me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con él, pero ya no importa. El poquito tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui muy feliz, y eso es más que suficiente._

 _Te pedí que leyeras esto cuando Naruto estuviera presente porque quiero darle un mensaje, ¡me enojaré si no lo haces!_

 _Díganle a Konohamaru que lo siento mucho, que me perdone porque no cumpliré mi promesa, y que lamento no haberle contado de mi enfermedad. No dejen que se enoje o se ponga triste por mi culpa. Y díganle que mi respuesta es: ¡Sí!_

 _Cuñado Naruto, te dejo a cargo de mi hermana. Cuídala por mí ¿sí? Me siento muy feliz porque ella tiene a alguien que la quiere mucho, tanto como yo. Sé que la vas a hacer muy feliz, y por favor, te pido de todo corazón que no la dejes sola. La conozco y sé que cuando yo me vaya se pondrá triste, y te va a necesitar. Necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado. Te la encargo mucho_

 _Hermana, Sakura y tú deben escuchar a su corazón. Sasuke y Naruto están aprobados por mí. ¡Suerte!_

—Con amor, Hanabi.

Hinata se quedó mirando el papel, en el cual gotas de lágrimas se miraban salpicadas. Ni ella misma sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza interna para terminar de leer cada palabra, el amor que tenía por su hermana tal vez.

—Te lo prometo —dijo apretando la mano su mano.

Hanabi suavizó la mano al momento en que cerraba los ojos, y su pecho, que antes subía y bajaba con lentitud, dejó de moverse.

—N-No —Hinata tocó su mejilla sin dejar de derramar lágrimas—. Hanabi, no cierres los ojos, por favor…

Sin decir algo, Naruto tomó a Hinata por la cintura apartándola de su hermana para que lo médicos, que estaban llegando, pudieran hacer algo.

Sin embargo —Hora de muerte, dieciséis horas con treinta minutos —Ya no había nada que hacer.

 **{…}**

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —dijo Sakura al ser abrazada inmediatamente por Hinata cuando salió de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente— ¡¿Hinata, que ocurre?!

Sakura, con desesperación en sus ojos, miró a Naruto, este en respuesta negó de lado a lado para después bajar el rostro. Sin comprender, o no queriendo hacerlo, acaricio el cabello oscuro de su amiga quien se soltó cuando su padre la tomó del hombro. Con la misma expresión de sorpresa, de conmoción, giró su rostro al pasillo…

Después de caminar a toda prisa por los corredores del hospital, Sasuke los encontró. Se detuvo al verla a ella abrazando a Hinata, y cuando se separaron Sakura lo miró.

Fue inevitable soltar el llanto cuando Sasuke se acercó para abrazarla. Sentía que la cabeza estaba por estallarle. Que la garganta se le abriría en cualquier segundo. Sentía de nuevo esa sensación de que los ojos ya no tendrían consuelo. Había olvidado de lo difícil era ese dolor.

 **{…}**

" _Según la clase de vibración del pensamiento, atraemos hacia nosotros todas las ondas semejantes._

 _Si tus caminos se vuelven oscuros, tienes una razón más para mantener encendida la luz pequeña de tu fe. No dejes que esa luz se apague porque te quedaras a oscuras._

 _Sé fuerte en las arremetidas de la vida y no te desanimes por los sufrimientos que lleguen a tu persona o a los que tú amas. El sufrimiento, no sólo nos purifica, sino que perfecciona nuestra fuerza interior._

 _Jamás nadie ganó el año sin presentar un examen. Jamás nadie logró adelantos sin sufrir el examen de la naturaleza, que verifica si realmente somos fuertes frente al dolor que nos aqueja._

 _Siembra sólo semillas de optimismo y amor, y recogerás mañana los frutos maduros de la alegría y la felicidad. Cada uno recoge, ni más ni menos, lo que sembró._

 _¡Así que levanta la cabeza! ¡Sacúdete la tristeza! ¡Animo, sigue adelante!_

 _Camina con pies firmes, porque el mal y el dolor se quedarán parados en mitad del camino. Y cuando te des cuenta, habrás avanzado tanto en el camino que te perderán de vista…_

 _Ilumina con tu luz la oscuridad que te rodea._

Sakura dejó de escribir en el pedazo de servilleta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Recargó el codo en la mesa y acunó su mejilla. Con la otra mano hacia sonidos sobre la madera, como el galopar de los caballos, ansiosa por la larga espera.

Talló sus ojos jades con las palmas de sus manos. Durante tres días no había dormido nada bien, desde el funeral. No estaba para perder el tiempo esperando a alguien que tal vez no le interesaba ni ver, pero así tenga que esperar todo el día, ella estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Abrió los ojos acompañado de un bostezo, y entonces fue que lo vio, a Sasuke, de pieal frente suyo.

—¿Qué pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma —Aseguró serio.

—No, es sólo que pensé que no vendrías. Siéntate —Señaló la silla de adelante. Sasuke lo hizo, y después un silencio enorme albergo el sitio—. Creí que irías al funeral —soltó de repente, triste, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Lo hice. Estuve ahí —Sakura ladeó su cabeza dudosa. Sasuke resopló con fastidio, pues tendría que hacerle creer—. Ese Kiba, estuvo contigo todo el tiempo, como no se le hizo con la Hyuga ¿ahora quiere contigo?

Y en efecto, Sasuke estuvo ahí, alejado de la multitud, observando en la distancia a la chica de cabello rosa.

—¡No me digas que estas celoso! —dijo divertida—. Como sea. Es un buen amigo, y sólo me acompaño porque nadie más lo hizo. Hinata estaba muy triste y Naruto estaba con ella, sinceramente no quise meterme entre ellos. Si dices que estuviste ¿Por qué no te vi? ¿Por qué no estabas conmigo?

—Sakura, crees que merecía poder acompañarte después de todo lo que te hice —Arrugó su entrecejo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿Por qué querrías a una persona que te hizo daño?

—Me duele más que no hayas estado en el momento que más te necesité… —Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Iré directo al grano. Hable con Itachi.

Al momento de nombrarlo, Sasuke tensó el rostro.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó con seriedad pero con voz fuerte.

—Me pidió una oportunidad de ser su novia, no le vi inconveniente porque él es guapo y atento, así que acepté. Ahora somos novios, e incluso hablamos sobre matrimonio, viajes, hijos… —Sakura dejó con su parloteo para mirar el rostro pálido de su acompañante con un intento de ojos cristalinos, y en lugar de reírse se sintió muy mal—. ¡Era broma! ¡En realidad no hablamos de eso! —decía apresurada sacudiendo las manos frente al azabache que parecía aun en estado de shock.

.

— _No quiero justificar a Sasuke por lo que hizo, cada quien es dueño de sus propias acciones, pero toma en cuenta que cometió un error, y no fue el de apostarte o, en un principio, burlarse de ti, no. El peor error que cometió el tonto de mi hermano, fue el de no ir tras de ti cuando debió hacerlo, el dejar ir a la persona que ama y rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo. Sakura, por un tiempo Sasuke se olvidó del dolor, ese dolor que compartimos… Izumi, ella era una cadena para él que tu liberaste. Te eligió, a su modo, pero lo hizo. Él se enamoró, pero esta vez fue real, y que sea real lo está matando._

.

—En realidad, no hablamos mucho. Pero ya no importa… —Sonrió simple y sonrojada, desviando la mirada lejos de esos ojos oscuros que la miraban con intensidad.

—Sakura… —susurró con pesar— No sé qué quieras escuchar de mí. Me conoces y sabes que yo soy de frases bonitas que te endulzan el oído. Sólo me queda decirte, lo lamento. Lamento que las cosas se dieran de esta manera. Como dijo Itachi, soy malo expresando mis sentimientos, pero no significa que nos los tenga. Perdóname por no entender a tiempo lo que es el amor, no lo entendía aunque me lo explicaran una y otra vez. Discúlpame porque fui un cobarde, y los cobardes no tenemos derecho a reclamar algo por lo que no luchamos. Mi vida siempre fue así, huir para no afrontar. Dime ¿le entregarías tu vida a un cobarde?

—No estás huyendo en este momento. Estás siendo más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Eres fuerte, no eres cobarde, Sasuke. Eso me consta, sólo eres un poco tonto —lo miró divertida limpiándose una lágrima derramada.

—No quiero arrastrarte a mi mundo de porquería.

—Sasuke… te convertiste en todo lo que pensé que nunca serías. Y aunque me causaste un dolor enorme, todavía vives dentro de mí —Llevó ambas manos al nivel del pecho, cerró los ojos y un rojizo adornaba sus pómulos— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Eres al único que quisiera olvidar, pero pagaría lo que fuera por no hacerlo… Por un momento te odié, pero fue porque estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que no regresaras, tuve miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión… Pero ahora no te odio. Me pone feliz saber que sientes algo por mí. No quiero estar sin ti. Porque estando contigo no volveré a estar asustada, porque mi corazón roto es libre, como un ave que vuela libre y lejos, contigo.

Sasuke bajó el rostro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que apostaron? —preguntó desprevenidamente, limpiándose el rostro y haciendo ruido por la nariz con una servilleta.

—¿Quieres saber? —Sakura asintió tiernamente—. Si Naruto perdía tenía que dejar de ser mujeriego, y si yo perdía no volvería a visitar a Izumi. Aunque cancelamos todo, los dos pagamos. El taradosólo quiere a Hinata… y yo, me olvidé de ella, gracias a ti.

—Bueno, creo que las intenciones no eran tan malas después de todo. Si no fuera por esa apuesta no nos hubiéramos conocido mejor —Respiró profundo—. Entonces, esto es como una reconciliación ¿verdad?

—Me gustaría que lo fuera —respondió mirándola a los ojos.

—Por lo tanto, si vamos a reconciliarnos, tiene que ser a lo grande —Se puso de pie y caminó al lado de Sasuke extendiendo su mano—. Vamos, te voy a ayudar a que le ganes a ese idiota, aunque ya no estén apostando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la mano y la siguió

—Si lo pones así, entonces Naruto ganó.

—¡¿Cómo que ganó?! —Se detuvo en seco con un tic en el ojo— ¡No me digas que esos dos…! —Unía sus dedos índices sucesivamente, Sasuke asentía avergonzado— ¡Ese pedazo de basura! ¡Lo voy a matar…!

 **{…}**

—¡Sakura! —Naruto la alcanzó antes de que se acercara a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, donde actualmente ellas estaban viviendo—¿Te sientes bien? — la notó un poco pálida, cansada más bien, y sus piernas temblaban, apenas podía sostenerse en pie.

—S-Sí, estoy b-bien. ¿Qué quieres, Naruto?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Miró a ambos lados viendo ir y venir gente caminando por la banqueta—. En privado.

Sakura gruñó bajo, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo arrastró dentro de la casa.

¡¿Por qué adentro de la mansión?! ¡Lo que no quería era encontrarse con Hinata!

—Vienes de ver al Sasuke ¿no? Así estaba Hinata cuando nosotros… —El potente apretón de mano hizo entender que debía cerrar la boca y omitir ese tipo de detalles. Y al momento de cruzar la puerta el silencio inundo sus oídos.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sasuke no es de tu incumbencia, idiota —Lo liberó de su agarre y se paró frente a él—. Ya estamos solos. Ahora sí, ¿de qué quieres hablar, Naruto?

—Yo… y-yo voy a rendirme con Hinata —Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente de la impresión, y más por la seguridad que reflejaban las palabras de él—. He estado evitándola desde el funeral. No quería que tuviera más esperanzas sobre nosotros. Yo quiero que sea feliz, y conmigo no podrá serlo, porque no la merezco. La hice llorar, y fue lo más doloroso que he presenciado, revivir ese rostro de decepción en mi cabeza me tortura y me aterra que vuelva a pasar. Y no sólo fue esa vez, fueron muchas veces antes de que la notara, yo la trataba con indiferencia y ella siempre me quiso, no tengo derecho a reclamar algo que no cuide. Por eso pienso dejarla libre, no estaré más en su vida…

—Si ya tomaste una decisión, no hay nada que hacer… Mira, los consejos son ayudas, no cabe duda, pero no olvides que la solución de nuestros problemas está en nosotros mismos. Sólo tú eres el responsable del camino que elijas, y si ese camino te lleva a un lado oscuro, nadie responderá por ti. Por eso me atrevo a preguntarte, ¿estás completamente seguro de tu decisión?

—No quisiera estarlo, pero creo que sí… Se lo dije hace tiempo, no quiero decepcionarla. Es la persona más importante que tengo y siento que si está atada a mí, en algún momento le voy a hacer daño, y entonces la perderé para siempre. No quiero eso, prefiero que me odie hoy a que deje de amarme en el futuro, cuando yo ya no pueda vivir sin ella. La amo, pero quiero verla feliz.

—Si es lo que quieres…

Naruto levantó la mirada. Sakura quedó conmovida, hasta sentir un poco de pena por él.

—Dile que la olvidé, dile que ya no me importa, que nunca sentí lo mismo que ella. Dile que ya no la quiero, y que nunca la amé… sólo, por favor, omite que cuando te lo dije, estaba llorando.

—Eso es tan malo, Naruto. Y pensaba que mi Sasuke era tonto —Soltó una risita casi silenciosa—. ¿Por qué no mejor se lo dices a ella? ¿No lo crees, Hinata?

Ambos voltearon a donde estaba el piano, donde una mano se apoyaba sobre el instrumento.

Hinata se fue levantando poco a poco, conmocionada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltando lágrimas sin parar.

Naruto quedó estoico, con la boca ligeramente abierta, con los ojos totalmente hechos agua.

—Naruto… —susurró, apretando su abrigo con fuerza.

—Bueno, yo los dejo solos —La voz de Sakura hizo que la unión de miradas se rompiera. Pasó al lado de Naruto y dijo en voz baja—: ¿Aún estás seguro de tu decisión?


	24. Capítulo 20

_¿Por qué te niegas el cielo? ¿Por qué no te consideras digno? ¿Por qué te aterra el amor? ¿Crees que no es posible para alguien como tú? Pero, tú eres el amor de mi vida…_

Toda reconciliación es posible.

—¡¿Qué hacemos, Temari?! El club de futbol soccer está esperando su aprobación para la compra de uniformes nuevos.

Uno de los integrantes del consejo estudiantil mostraba restregándole en la cara la hoja de petición firmada.

—Temari, el club de lectura levantó una queja porque el club de escritura está ocupando su espacio de leer —hablaba otro integrante.

—También le informo que hay inconformidades por parte de las animadoras, dicen que los del equipo de baloncesto no quieren compartir la cancha para entrenar.

Petición tras petición, quejas y quejas le abrumaban en ese instante. Maldita sea la hora que se ofreció a hacer el trabajo de Sakura cuando esta se fue. _Sólo será por unos días_ , recordó con fastidio las palabras de la expresidenta. Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y ella ni sus luces.

Los estudiantes habían detenido sus actividades a espera de las decisiones y soluciones de la actual presidenta estudiantil. Parecía mas bien un motín escolar.

Temari escuchaba hablar a todos al mismo tiempo y miraba hojas llenas de letras frente a su cara que iban en aumento. Estaba al borde del colapso. Si veía una petición más, abandonaría el salón de inmediato..

—¡No lo sé! ¡¿Por qué me preguntan a mí?! Tenten, sugiere algo —Se levantó de su asiento aturdida, alejándose de los alumnos que la atosigaban.

—¿Recuerdas que eres la presidenta estudiantil suplente? Tú eres la que tiene que poner orden, yo sólo soy tesorera —se excusó la castaña.

—¡Lo intento! ¡Pero nadie me hace caso! ¡No soy tan atemorizante como Sakura! —En su momento pensó que sería buena idea, pues tenía carácter fuerte y pensaba que sería pan comido—. Ojala estuviera aquí —se lamentó masajeando su sien.

El tema se estaba saliendo de las manos, se tenía que hacer algo pronto. Tenían que poner solución.

—No puedo creerlo. Me voy unas semanas y la escuela se vuelve un caos, parece el inicio de una guerrilla allá afuera —Los miembros del comité voltearon de inmediato, pues reconocían esa voz en donde fuera—. Parece que necesitan urgentemente poner orden aquí. Pueden relajarse, he vuelto.

—¡¿Presidenta?! —gritaron algunos estudiantes.

Muchas veces detestaron esa voz, pero ahora se deleitaban por el precioso sonido. Sólo cuando se fue, supieron la falta que hacía y cuanto dependían de Sakura para controlar a tantos jóvenes alumnos.

Y la sorpresa del comité fue creciendo. Esperaban que Sakura Haruno volviera en algún momento, sí, pero que lo hiciera junto al chico que la había humillado frente a todos sí que era de locos.

—Sakura, ¿todo bien? —Temari preguntó aproximándose a ella. Recordando aquella escena bochornosa durante la ceremonia—. Uchiha, si le has hecho algo… juro que… —Levantó el puño.

—Tranquila, Temari. Todo está bien ahora —Llevó sus ojos verdes a encontrarse con los del azabache—. Sasuke aprendió su lección. No volverá a burlarse de nadie más… porque yo estaré ahí para impedirlo.

Sakura sonrió con suavidad y Sasuke giró los ojos escondiendo el rubor en su cara. Odiaba que hablara bien de él en público, porque lo hacía sentir vulnerable

Era raro verlo tan blando y sentimental, pero le encantaba. Aquel que pensó que sólo transportaba hielo en sus venas, era el único que le brindaba el calor que necesitaba. Porque fue persistente y paciente con ella. A pesar de tratarlo mal al inicio, nunca se rindió con ella, y era algo que siempre le agradecería. Por verla, salvarla. Por hacerla feliz.

Y él le agradecía por enseñarle el significado de no darse por vencido. Por no dejar que se rindiera todas las veces que quería hacerlo. Porque lo sanó, cuando creyó no tener cura.

Se agradecían el uno al otro por darse la oportunidad de amarse.

—Si para ti está bien, para nosotros también —Posó la mano en el hombro de Sakura y sonrió.

—¡Eso es excelente, Sakura! —Rock Lee lloraba a mares y estaba por abrazar fuertemente a su querida presidenta.

Si no fuera por…

—No lo intentes —Sasuke lo detuvo sujetándolo de los brazos antes de siquiera acercarse a ella.

Sakura enrojeció ante el vergonzoso actuar de su novio, las chicas reían y los hombres dieron muchos pasos atrás alejándose de ella. Si antes le tenían miedo a la presidenta, ahora más al tener a su defensor celoso personal.

—¡Bien, a trabajar! —Dio un brinco de alegría y entró por completo a la sala—. Mira, lo primero es revisar las peticiones e ir aprobando las menos problemáticas… —Calló mientras sujetaba los papeles en sus manos y el resto de los integrantes le prestaban suficiente atención, uno que otro de _lejitos_ —. Ya sueno como tu enamorado, Temari.

La mayoría rió al ver a la chica rubia sonrojada

 _Eres aterradora… extraña… y hermosa._

 **{…}**

—¿Todo bien?

Naruto examinó a Hinata con preocupación. Sujetó más su mano con la de ella y la escuchó suspirar.

Hace unas semanas no hubiese tenido las agallas de pararse en el instituto de nueva cuenta. Y mucho menos de la mano del hombre que le había causado tanto dolor.

Asintió sin observar a su alrededor. ¿Qué pensará la gente? Primero la pusieron en vergüenza frente a todos y ahora se presenta tan tranquila con quien se burló de ella… sin embargo.

—No tengas miedo, Hinata. Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase —sonrió con sutileza.

—E-Estoy bien… es sólo que, es-estoy un poquito nerviosa —Naruto reflexionaba lo que decía su ahora novia oficial mientras avanzaban entre los comedores. El apretón de ella comenzaba a perder fuerza y los ojos luna parecían más interesados en el suelo— S-Si nos ven juntos… Mancharé la imagen tu imagen —Bajó el rostro aún más cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

—¡No digas eso! ¡A mí no me importa lo que opine el resto! —Hizo que diera la vuelta. La tomó por lo hombros, viéndola directamente— Yo, quiero estar contigo. Somos nosotros quienes decidimos estar juntos, no los demás. Y sólo eso debe importar ¿no crees?

Algunas miradas se posaron en ellos, no obstante regresaban a sus asuntos sin tomarle más importancia. Son jóvenes, pierden el interés rápidamente. Naruto tenía razón, lo olvidaron, al igual que ellos.

A lo lejos, Hinata pudo divisar a Ino con el chico que siempre la seguía. La rubia al verla sonrió enormemente y levantó el pulgar, esperando, anhelando, que ella haya sido de influencia para que estuviera de regreso y acompañada de su ex novio.

Al otro lado estaba Menma, quien levanto la cabeza en un gesto de saludo y volvió a lo suyo. Bastó la mano dura de su madre para que entendiera un par de cosas.

Escuchó su nombre proveniente alguna parte, y unas mesas más al fondo estaba su amigo Kiba levantando la mano, saludándolos, que por cierto últimamente visitaba con más frecuencia el maid café junto a su amigo Gaara.

Observó como Naruto regresaba el saludo amablemente. Eso significaba que habían arreglado las cosas y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Hinata… Gracias, por perdonarme y quedarte conmigo —dijo en voz baja, apenas perceptible por ella. Sonaba cursi, y lo tenía muy en cuenta. Si hace tiempo le hubieran contado que sería cariñoso con alguien, jamás lo hubiese creído. No pensaba volver a ser una parte del niño que antes solía ser.

—No, y-yo te agradezco… porque me haces sentir que soy la chica más afortunada de este mundo. Siento que podré estar a tu lado para siempre, incluso más allá de la eternidad… porque estando a tu lado, estoy donde debo estar

Naruto la miró sonreír como la primera vez. Y ya ni siquiera había dudas, sólo quería estar con ella y ella estar con él. Nadie podía darle lo que necesitaba, porque lo único que necesitaba era a ella. Porque la emoción lo llenaba de sólo imaginar que estarían eternamente juntos. La soledad ya no amenazaba sus noches, porque un abrazo de la mujer que ama es suficiente para desaparecer el miedo.

—Vamos —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, trayéndole paz y tranquilidad con un simple apretón de manos, como si no existirá nadie más en el mundo. Sólo ellos dos contra todo lo que venga, desde hoy y en adelante

 _Con cada lágrima viene la redención, y mi torturador se convirtió en mi remedio._

.

"Muchas veces anhelamos ser buenos y amables, y se nos quiebran las manos en nuestros propósitos de bien. Pero ser bueno con el bueno no tiene gracia.

El heroísmo esta, precisamente, en ser buenos con los malos. En conservar la calma frente a personas exasperantes. En ser generosos con las personas egoístas"

Conocer más allá de la fachada actitud que alguien demuestra es un don. Es la habilidad de ver más allá de la reputación y conocer a la verdadera persona que se esconde en el interior, eso es ser un héroe.

Y ellas, son las verdaderas heroínas de una historia. Ellas encontraron sanación donde no había vida, descubriendo el antídoto cuando nadie más lo buscaba. Rompieron la maldición con sus propias manos. Curaron las heridas y borraron las cicatrices.

Ellas rescataron a quienes fueron sus magos, los únicos capaces en reconstruirlas de la misma forma en que las partieron por la mitad. Hicieron desaparecer a la mujer en duda. Retiraron la soga que las ahogaba como ceda, nudo tras nudo, nudo tras nudo…

Los corazones hablan… pero no podemos escucharles.

F I N

.

..

...

...

...

 **Y así llegamos al final. Un abrazo enorme a todos ustedes, lectores, que siguieron este fic desde el inicio. Y por supuesto a quienes llegaron a la mitad o casi a lo último.**

 **Muchas, muchas, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Cada comentario y voto lo agradezco en verdad :'D**

 **¡Saluditos, y hasta luego!**

 **¡Gracias!**


	25. Capítulo Especial (3)

El sujeto se rascaba la nuca mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar.

—Déjenme entender —El hombre de cabello blanco, alto y complexión robusta, se detuvo frente a estos cuatro—. Primero, quiero saber quién golpeó al mesero.

Hinata, sin ninguna señal de timidez o arrepentimiento, levantó la mano.

Algo había diferente en ella. La mirada dulce, tímida y tierna, ya no estaba. En su lugar, era remplazada por unos ojos fríos, recelosos, e incluso tenía un aspecto pretencioso. La forma en que miraba con fastidio al hombre, la forma en que cruzaba los brazos y las piernas, y la forma en la que la comisura de sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa ladina arrogante… No era la Hinata de siempre.

—Ya veo —respondió—. Tú eres la novia de Naruto. ¿Cierto?

—¿Yo? ¿De ese estúpido? Jamás. Primero me aviento de un barranco antes de tener algo con ese —desvió su mirada y unió más su entrecejo.

—¡Oye! —Sakura se levantó y la tomó con fuerza del cuello de la blusa. Hinata se le quedó mirando de forma asesina— ¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Ya quisieras ser…!

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza, no tan fuerte, por parte de Naruto. Después de eso agarró con fuerza el brazo de Sakura apartándola de Hinata.

—¡Tú eres el idiota aquí! —Sakura se sobaba la cabeza—. ¡Es el cuerpo de Hinata, estúpido, le harás daño! —decía el de ojos azules, muy molesto.

—En ese caso tú también eres tonta. Me pegaste, y en teoría te acabas de golpear a ti sola.

—Chi-chicos —Sasuke, quien jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba la escena con preocupación, decidió intervenir—. P-Por favor, n-no peleen.

La de cabello rosa llevó su dedo índice a la mandíbula, pensando. Para después sonreír con malicia.

—Entonces, como este es el cuerpo de Sakura… —Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algo pervertido! —gritó, quien esté en el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Imbécil, ¿recuerdas que yo estoy en el cuerpo de Hinata? —dijo la azabache con seriedad y unos ojos matadores.

—¡Hablaba de hacerle una broma o hacerle quedar en ridículo! —gritó con desesperación—. ¡Si intentas hacer alguna cochinada con Hinata, te mató! ¡No la mires, no la toques, no respires su aroma, porque te asesinare!

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba rojo hasta las orejas. El de Naruto estaba inmóvil, deseando que regresaran a sus propios cuerpos para poder partirle la cara a uno de ellos. El cuerpo de Hinata y el de Sakura estaban frente a frente, echando chispas por los ojos.

—No entiendo nada —comentó el padrino de Naruto—. Ve y busca a la mujer —Ordenó a un empleado y éste salió.

Que confuso, ¿no?

Pero no te preocupes, que intentaré aclararlo.

Y empezare por aquí…

 **{…}**

De alguna manera, Sasuke tenía que recompensar todo el daño que le había hecho a Sakura, aunque no le alcanzara la vida entera para remediarlo —desde sus ojos— valía la pena intentarlo.

Así que, con ayuda de Naruto, consiguió una reservación en un buen restaurante. De hecho no fue difícil conseguirlo, ya que el dueño es el señor Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto.

Y el enojo de Sakura desapareció luego de la noticia.

Pero no hablare mucho del tema. Lo que quiero es que entiendas cómo llegaron a la escena tan extraña de antes, y todo inicio con una cena supuestamente romántica…

—¡¿Por qué dices que las mujeres son más inteligentes?! —Naruto gritaba a Sakura, ya cansado de tanta palabrería de su contrincante.

—Na-Naruto, baja la voz, por favor —El intento de Hinata para calmar la situación era en vano.

Como dije antes, una vez que iniciaban, ya no había quien los detuviera.

—Sencillo —respondió Sakura—. Nosotras podemos hacer varias cosas a la vez, y ustedes no.

—¡¿Y eso que?! No significa nada —Golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—Ustedes sólo tienen tres neuronas. Una la usan para dormir, la otra para comer y la última para satisfacer sus deseos asquerosos. Y solo funciona una a la vez —Cruzaba sus brazos, y estaba bastante tranquila, por el momento.

Los clientes no dejaban de murmurar y mirar a la extraña pareja. Para eso de llamar la atención, eran expertos.

Siempre era lo mismo. Naruto y Sakura comenzaban a discutir por la más mínima provocación o tontería. ¡Vamos! Que ni siquiera podían salir sin que haya problemas ocasionados por esos dos.

Definitivamente necesitaban un _estate quieto_

Hinata, rendida, decidió pasarlo por alto al igual que Sasuke. Mejor se dedicó a seguir comiendo su enorme pedazo de tarta de chocolate.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico? —preguntó Sasuke, pasando desapercibido que su novia comenzaba a subir el tono de voz.

—Ehh… bueno, me dio los resultados de los análisis —respondió sonrojada, comiendo su pastel.

—¿Y? ¿Estás o no?

Hinata se sonrojó aún más, sonrió bajando el rostro.

—Sí.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—Todavía no. E-Estoy esperando el momento apropiado.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la escandalosa discusión que aumentaba entre Naruto y Sakura.

Naruto sabía que pelearse con Sakura era como agarrarse a golpes con la pared, pero aun así lo hacía, creo que lo consideraba deporte. Jamás le iba a ganar, es buena para pelear, hasta parece que disfruta golpearlo.

Pero, para Hinata eso ya la estaba cansando. En realidad no se sentía muy bien, ni física ni mentalmente. Y más que cierto mesero no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sakura y Naruto seguían en lo suyo, hasta que…

—Disculpe —El mozo que antes había dicho se acercó a ellos, bueno, en especial a Hinata—. Perdón por la imprudencia pero, su rostro se me es familiar —El tipo de cabello amarillo, largo y sujetado en una coleta, se inclinó hacia ella.

—E-Este… n-no lo recuerdo —Y mágicamente la discusión de Sakura y Naruto se detuvo, para escuchar atentamente.

—Tiene razón. De haberla visto antes, nunca hubiera olvidado un rostro tan hermoso —Pasó los nudillos por la mejilla de ésta acariciándola y poniéndola colorada.

Naruto golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la palma de la mano llamando la atención de todos.

—Deidara, te puedes retirar, si te necesitamos te hablamos —dijo el Uzumaki con supuesta calma y una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa.

El camarero resopló con fastidio.

—Estaré a sus órdenes, señorita —Besó la mano de Hinata poniéndola aún más roja de lo que estaba. Éste regresó a su lugar, junto a su compañero de cabello rojo.

Los dos hablaban, viendo a las dos chicas que acompañaban al protegido de Jiraiya, incomodando desde la lejanía a ambas féminas.

Era común que en el pasado Naruto visitara con frecuencia ese lugar, acompañado de flamantes, y en ocasiones sencillas, jóvenes y mujeres maduras. Que, cuando las desechaba, normalmente como buen y generoso amigo, las compartía con sus allegados Sasori y Deidara.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —dijo fríamente, ignorando el cuchicheo de ese par.

—Y-Yo no estoy… —Sí lo estaba, pero no por la razón que él pensaba.

—A quien quieres engañar, claro que lo estas. ¡¿Acaso te gustó el imbécil ese?!

—¡Ya para, Naruto! —Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza—. ¡No pongas triste a Hinata! Mejor pidamos la cuenta —Levantó la mano e hizo señal al camarero.

El mismo chico de antes y el pelirojo llegaron. El rubio traía dos notas en la mano. Y desde entonces tres de los cuatro intuyeron que esto no terminaría nada bien.

—Aquí está la cuenta —Lo colocó en el centro de la mesa—. Y esto es para usted —Entregó el otro pedazo de papel a Hinata, quien rápidamente volteó a ver a su novio esperando alguna reacción por parte de él—. Es mi número de teléfono, bonita. Pero si me pudiera dar el suyo me haría muy feliz.

—Yo no p-puedo aceptarlo —Su cuerpo temblaba, sentía la cara arder. No porque el tipo la pusiera nerviosa, sino por la otra mirada azulina sobre ellos, como cuchillos clavándose sobre el sujeto.

—Por cierto —Se acercó más a ella—. Ese collar que lleva le queda muy bien —Tomó la **H** entre sus dedos rozando y tocando, más de lo debido, la piel de Hinata ¡Grave error!

Naruto se puso de pie, agarró el borde de la mesa, la levantó y aventó para el lado derecho, quebrando todo, vajillas, botellas, incluso los centros de mesas.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —gritó Sakura. Todas las miradas del lugar ahora estaban puestas sobre ellos, de nuevo.

—Aléjate. De. Ella —Señaló con el dedo directamente.

—Vamos, Naruto, no te pongas así. No es la primera vez que nos compartes a tus amigas.

Y eso lo hizo enfurecer más.

Sakura apartó a Hinata. Sabía que no era momento de intervenir, pues nunca había visto así de molesto a Naruto. Sólo podía dedicarles miradas de odio a los tipos.

Sasuke apretaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz. No era para tanto. Desde su punto de vista, sólo era una mala broma y Naruto no tenía por qué perder la razón por un simple contacto con su novia. Él nunca lo haría…

—No porque seas el favorito de Jiraiya te da derecho de comportarte de esa manera. Además, ellas son diferentes a todas las demás que has traído. Se ve que son niñas bien.

—Deidara tiene razón —El tipo de cabello rojo agarró a Sakura por los hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que Hinata diera unos pasos hacia atrás—. Mujeres tan finas y lindas como ustedes, no deberían estar con este par de cabrones —Con la palma de su mano acarició su mejilla.

Sakura apretaba las manos haciéndolas puños, tenía un tic en el ojo y una vena en su frente se resaltaba. Si apenas dejaba que Sasuke la tomara de la mano, mucho menos iba a permitir que un descocido se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Conociéndola, estaba a punto de dejar muy mal herido a ese que se atrevió a tocarla, y por supuesto que podía. Pero no fue necesario.

Como en cámara lenta, vio pasar el brazo del Uchiha frente a su sus ojos, que fue y estampó el puño en la cara de Sasori.

¡No que no!

—¡Sasori! —gritó el otro mesero— ¡Lo mataste! —dijo al verlo tirado en el piso, inconsciente. Noqueado.

 **{…}**

—¡Esperen aquí afuera hasta que Jiraiya los pueda recibir! —dijo molesto el gerente del restaurante antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Los cuatros fueron sacados del restaurante por la puerta trasera. Y si pensabas que todo el problema de adentro había apaciguado la pelea de Naruto y Sakura… no fue así.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, animal! —Sakura se puso frente a él, retándolo.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Fue Sasuke el que atacoó!

—¡A él no lo metas! ¡Tú iniciaste aventando la mesa! ¡Como siempre actuando al modo troglodita!

—No iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto a mi novia. Además, eres tú la que siempre reacciona agresiva. Te apuesto que quieres golpearme ahora mismo.

Y los gritos se podían escuchar a varias calles a la redonda. Los azabaches, unos pasos separados de ellos, miraban a sus compañeros con desgane. Era un tema que se estaba saliendo de las manos.

Hinata suspiró bajando el rostro. ¿Por qué no se podían llevar bien? A los dos los quiere mucho, y no le gustaría tener que separarse de uno para que los problemas se terminasen. Si tan solo se llevaran bien.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados. Concentrándose en no regresar y terminar de matar al atrevido de hace rato ¡Cómo osó tocar a su mujercita!

—Los humanos son tan complicados —Todos dirigieron su mirada a la dueña de esa sorpresiva voz.

Una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y blanco, de ojos curiosamente parecidos a los de Hinata, y un tatuaje extraño en su frente, había aparecido de la nada.

Raro, ¿no crees? Altas horas de la noche, en un callejón oscuro…

—¿Quién es usted y que quiere? —Naruto, al igual que Sasuke, estaba en posición de defensa.

—Los humanos y su necesidad de aprender por las malas. Necesitan estar en problemas para aprender a valorar lo que sus ojos no logran ver —Metió la mano con lentitud en su bolso de manera sospechosa. Y eso los puso más alerta—. Hasta que realicen un acto de bondad el uno por el otro, no podrán cambiar su distorsión.

La mujer, en un movimiento rápido, sacó su mano y roció a los cuatro con un polvo luminiscente que desapareció en contacto con la piel. Naruto se puso en frente de Sakura y Sasuke protegió a Hinata con su espalda, ambos pensaron que sería algo más peligroso que un simple polvo de colores.

Todo fue muy rápido, una luz destellante y de poca duración, algo fuera de lo normal pero hasta el momento sin daño aparente.

Sakura tapaba sus ojos con su antebrazo y Hinata con ambas manos.

Naruto y Sakura, aturdidos, volvieron la vista a donde estaba la mujer, pero ésta ya se había ido

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Sakura.

—No lo sé… ¡¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?! —Naruto se preocupó al ver a la chica _congelada_ , sin quitar las manos de su rostro aún—. ¡Oye Sasuke, ya puedes separarte de Hinata! —Tampoco respondió. Seguía posicionado de la misma manera. Con la mirada ladeada clavada al suelo—. ¡Hey, Sakura, algo pasa con…! Ellos…

¡Ella también! ¡Pero si acababa de hablarle!

Sakura estaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas. Pero parecía un maniquí. Totalmente congelada.

Naruto se paró frente a ella y sacudía su mano esperando respuesta, y entonces se detuvo.

Los cuatro estaban completamente inmóviles. El viento sopló fuerte, el cabello de las chicas revoloteaba, y uno que otro carro pasaba por la calle casi vacía. Pero ellos seguían sin movimiento, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Fue tan extraño…

Y entonces despertaron. Como si hubieran recuperado el oxígeno, como si hubiesen vuelto a la vida… Sintiéndose, diferentes.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —dijo la de cabello rosa, inmediatamente tapó su boca— ¡¿Por qué mi voz suena tan horriblemente chillona?! —Escaneó el cuerpo con sus ojos, enfocando la entrepierna plana— ¡¿A dónde se fue mí…

—¡¿Por qué mi cerebro se siente tan vacío?! —Tocó su cabello que ahora estaba corto. Está claro que el volumen de sus senos no era mucho, pero ahora habían desaparecido totalmente—. ¡Ay, no! no, no, no —Su voz era temblorosa. Tiró de la pretina del pantalón y lentamente se fijó dentro—. ¡QUÉ HORROR!

Entonces se giró y enfocó el cuerpo que conocía perfectamente. Pues claro, era el de ella.

—¡ESE ES MI CUERPO! —dijeron al mismo tiempo—. ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No, devuélvelo tú primero! —Ambos se señalaban con el dedo.

Mientras, los otros dos estaban sumidos en sus mentes. Sin creer lo que sus ojos veían y su piel sentía.

— _Mi-mis manos son t-tan grandes… —_ Hinata las observaba temblorosa—. _Siento a-algo raro entre mis piernas… —_ Fijó su mirada al pantalón, pero era obvio que no tocaría nada. Después pegó un grito ahogado _—. ¡¿Por qué puedo ver mis pies?!_

—¿ _Por qué no puedo ver mis pies? —_ Sasuke bajó la mirada, la cual era impedida por un bulto—. _Me siento, pequeño… mis manos son suaves… que espanto._

—¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es malo, muy malo! —El rubio se agarraba la cabeza y daba vueltas en círculos, para detenerse y mirar a los azabaches perdidos en sus pensamientos— ¡Sasuke! —Señaló al hombre pero quien la miró fue la de ojos grises—. ¡¿No me digas que tú eres Sasuke?!

—hmp… —Hizo una mueca de repugnancia, pues la preocupación viniendo de Naruto era desagradable.

—Sí lo eres —Después de que no respondiera y ver a la azabache con un porte egocéntrico le daba la razón—. Entonces, Hinata eres tú —Señaló el cuerpo masculino, y éste asintió tímidamente—. Creo que ahora sí estamos en problemas…

 **{…}**

El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba rojo hasta las orejas. El de Naruto estaba inmóvil, deseando que regresaran a sus propios cuerpos para poder partirle la cara a uno de ellos. El cuerpo de Hinata y el de Sakura estaban frente a frente, echando chispas por los ojos.

—No entiendo nada —comentó el padrino de Naruto—. Ve y busca a la mujer —Ordenó a un empleado y éste salió.

Creo que ahora quedó más claro; Sakura está en el cuerpo de Naruto, Naruto en el de ella. Sasuke en Hinata, y Hinata en el cuerpo de Sasuke… Clarísimo.

—Hasta que no resolvamos esto, tendrán que seguir con su rutina diaria —Obviamente se oponían montando un alboroto, bueno, solo dos de ellos—. ¡Silencio! —regresaron a sus asientos, y no queriendo tendrían que escuchar, no tenían de otra—. Nadie puede enterarse de esto. Y mientras no encontremos a la mujer o alguna cura, tendrán que soportarlo.

Evidentemente no sería nada fácil, ni mucho menos agradable. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengan que ir al baño o tengan que ducharse?

—Cambiando de tema. Naruto, tendré que descontarte de tu mensualidad los daños que causaste.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no puedes…! —Era raro escucharlo en el cuerpecito de una chica.

—¡Cállate, si no quieres que te quite el auto! —Y cerró la boca con esas palabras mágicas.

—Sasuke… tendrás que pagar los días en que Sasori esté en el hospital, mientras arreglan su mandíbula.

El Uchiha, torció los ojos, pues que más le quedaba. Y fue cuando sintió el estómago revolverse. Arrugó la frente y los labios, tapó la boca con las dos manos y salió corriendo a toda prisa de la oficina en busca de un baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sakura a Hinata que estaba al lado de ella, en el cuerpo de su novio.

—Después te lo cuento.

Luego de horas buscando, la extraña mujer nunca apareció. Y por sugerencia de Jiraiya, lo mejor era que se quedaran como estaban mientras encontraban una solución.

 **{…}**

Al despertar fue todo un lío. Pues ninguno de los varones quería que el cuerpo de su chica fuera visto por otro hombre. Fue un desastre, pero la idea de Sakura funcionó. Con ayuda de las mujeres, vendas para los ojos, y mucha paciencia lo lograron.

Pero lo peor apenas comenzaba.

Al llegar al instituto, se encontraron con alguien inesperado.

—¿Itachi? —pronunció la peli-azul—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Recibió un codazo por parte de Naruto. Que esas palabras salieran de la delicada Hinata era sumamente extraño, y más si no eran conocidos.

Itachi no respondió. Creyó que había escuchado mal, y dejó el tema de lado.

—Sakura, ¿me permites un momento?

Sakura aparentemente no respondía, porque Naruto aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran así. La Sakura autentica dio una palmada en la espalda a su cuerpo

—N-Nosotros nos vamos adelantando, los dejamos solos.

Claro que la ponía nerviosa cualquier tema que tuviese que tratar con su cuñado, porque ella sabía que, al menos hace unas semanas, él sentía atracción por ella y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—No, yo me quedo —"Hinata" se opuso. Cruzaba frías miradas con su hermano mayor.

—Bien… por mí no hay problema —dijo Itachi confuso.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Itachi~? —dijo Naruto con una voz melosa. Enseguida volteó a ver a Sasuke quien lo miraba furioso. Naruto reía internamente y levantaba sucesivamente ambas cejas.

—Quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías aceptar una comida conmigo? Para hablar solamente. Tú eres la única que me podría ayudar —Y no estaba mintiendo. Itachi quería consejos para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a su hermano.

—¡Oh, claro que sí! Estaría encantada, de pasar una linda velada contigo, Itachi.

Naruto sujetó las manos de Itachi, descolocándolo totalmente.

¿Sakura estaba coqueteando descaradamente con él, a pesar de que ya eligió a su hermano?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta completamente molesto.

—Yo también puedo jugar —Soltó apático y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas, Hi-Hinata? —preguntó nervioso, temiendo lo peor.

—Voy a buscar a Menma —respondió dándole la espalda y alejándose.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no se vale! —Señalaba con el dedo índice— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Sasuke, regresa aquí! —Corrió tras él, ignorando al otro azabache.

— _¿Sasuke…? —_ Itachi se quedó pensativo.

 **{…}**

—Naruto, ¿podemos hablar un minuto? —Ino se había acercado a donde estaban él y la presidenta—. No nos tomará mucho tiempo, por favor —mencionó Ino, al ver la desconfianza en los ojos azules.

Claro que dudaba, lo que Ino no sabía es que se trataba de Sakura. ¿Hablar con Ino es buena idea? Pensó antes de cualquier respuesta.

—S-Seguro… —accedió desconfiada. La cara de la de cabello rosa estaba paranoica, pues una conversación entre ellas no le parecía nada conveniente a Naruto.

Sakura miró al Uzumaki por última vez antes de alejarse. Conocía esa cara de espanto, y por un momento llego a dudar de él, como muchas veces ¿Y si estaba engañando a Hinata? después de todo él mismo se ganó la etiqueta de infiel.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Ino? —Alejadas de la gente podrían charlar tranquilamente.

—Naruto, tú… ¿estas engañando a Hinata con la presidenta? —Sakura se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso nunca sucederá! —respondió alterada.

Ino suspiró aliviada.

—Perdón si te incomodé, era una simple duda, que me alegra que no fuera así… Naruto, te pido una disculpa por todo lo que dije cuando perdí el control, la noche en la que terminamos… ahora entiendo porque la ocultaste.

La mirada azulina era perpleja.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntaba con intriga, sin conocer del tema.

—Cuando escondiste a Hinata, sé que lo hiciste por todas las amenazas que te hice.

—¿Cuáles amenazas? —En realidad Sakura deseaba saber… posiblemente aclararía muchas dudas.

—Cuando te dije que si te veía con esa chica, de la que estabas enamorado, le haría mucho daño. Es vergonzoso recordarlo, pero te prometí que lastimaría a cualquiera con la que salieras… Ahora entiendo que se me pasó la mano y tú sólo querías proteger a Hinata.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorpresivamente.

Recordando lo que sucedió hace unas semanas, cuando Naruto negaba, a cualquiera que le preguntaba, que tenía una nueva relación.

Eso le había molestado mucho a Sakura porque creía que ocultaba a Hinata por vergüenza. Y lo detestó mucho tiempo debido a esos pensamientos. Pero ahora, gracias a Ino, estaba más claro el actuar de ese entonces de Naruto.

—Sé que ya no eres el mismo, has cambiado y eso me alegra. Hinata hizo lo que nadie más pudo, siento un poco de envidia por ella. Es por eso que te pido perdón, sólo quiero eso.

—Tienes razón… —Sonrió bajando la mirada—. Pude ser un maldito patán antes, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que he cambiado. Estoy segura que ese imbécil sí la ama —dijo lo último en un susurro imperceptible—. Lo siento, Ino. No es momento para responder, porque no soy el Naruto que debería hacerlo… aunque estoy seguro de la respuesta… —decía, confundiendo a la rubia—. Después hablamos…

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro y regresó a su lugar de antes.

Ino, sin comprender, se quedó en el mismo sitio, viendo como su primer amor se marchaba. Y algo dentro de ella se alegraba por verlo feliz y completo. Definitivamente sintió que lo perdió para siempre, pero en su lugar había ganado mucho más.

— _Naruto, te pido una disculpa por pensar mal de ti. Al principio creí que te estabas burlando de Hinata, que sólo la lastimarías, no podía creer que alguien como tú sintiera afecto por alguien como ella, pero ahora… confió en ti para cuidar de Hinata, y ahora sé que hizo lo correcto al elegirte…_

 **{…}**

Al regresar con Naruto, unos pasos antes de llegar, pudo notar como era acorralado por un grupo de amigas de primer año.

—Ahora resulta que la presidenta además de tener a Sasuke también quiere adueñarse de Naruto —El cuerpo de Sakura estaba inmóvil, observando seriamente a las tres jóvenes.

—¡Sí! ¡No entendemos como Sasuke y Naruto se pueden fijar en alguien como tú, una pobre, desaliñada y agresiva mujercita que se comporta como hombre!

—Aunque seas la presidenta estudiantil te enseñaremos a no meterte con nuestros crush.

Naruto sonrió sin responder aún, sin apartar la mirada jade de ellas.

—Saben, siento lastima por ustedes —soltó la de cabello rosa— Sak… yo puedo ser una molesta niña gritona y berrinchuda.

A Sakura, aun escuchando alejada, le molesto un poco eso. Pero lo que venía la dejó sin palabras.

—Nunca llegaras a la altura de Sasuke, así que déjate de fantasías colegialas. ¡Tú no vales nada!

—¿No valgo nada? ¡Oh, claro que valgo mucho más de lo que ustedes en toda su ridícula vida! —Sakura abrió los ojos completamente impresionada—. Y no les hablare sobre cosas que su diminuta mente nunca va a captar. Jamás entenderán lo que significa partirse el lomo trabajando y estudiando para cumplir un sueño. Nunca sabrán lo que es luchar día a día por las personas que quieres. En ningún momento comprenderán lo que es pelear contra un pasado doloroso, un difícil presente y un futuro incierto. Ustedes no saben lo valiente que he sido después de tantos problemas que me han azotado, y aun con ese peso en los hombros siempre me levanto, siempre salgo adelante, por la personas que amo y quiero proteger —Bajó la mirada por un momento. Las otras chicas prestaban atención totalmente abatidas—. Les aseguro que, Naruto y Sasuke me respetan y me admiran, por lo valerosa y fuerte que soy, y siempre estarán en deuda con ella y con Hinata.

Las tres estudiantes no sabían que decir. En menos de un minuto les habían cerrado la boca. Hasta que sintieron cierta presencia a sus espaldas.

—¡Na-Naruto! —pronuncio débilmente una de ellas.

—Largo de aquí —dijo y las alumnas desaparecieron rápidamente. Naruto levantó la mirada y veía a su cuerpo, o más bien a Sakura con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos—. Gracias —le dijo de manera sincera.

—A ti —respondió él.

Ambos sostenían la mirada el uno con el otro. Y el tiempo se detuvo.

 _Hasta que realicen un acto de bondad el uno por el otro, no podrán cambiar su distorsión._

Después de que esas palabras retumbaran en sus cabezas, _regresaron a la vida_

—Eso fue extraño —habló la de cabello rosa— ¡Espera… es mi voz! —Tocó su cuerpo de la cabeza a la cadera, asegurándose— ¡Soy yo otra vez!

Naruto observó su reflejo en un cristal de ventana y suspiró al ver su verdadero _yo._

—Menos mal que terminó —Sonreía. Levantó el puño chocándolo con el de Sakura.

—¡Sakura, Naruto! —Hinata se acercaba muy animada, acompañada de Sasuke quien venía con tranquilidad con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos— ¡Ya somos nosotros! —Observó detenida la escena de _chocar puños._ Para los azabaches era algo sumamente anormal— ¿Ocurrió algo? —Ladeó su cabeza confundida.

Sakura resopló aburrida.

—Nada en especial.

—Y si mejor nos salimos de clases y vamos al restaurante de mi padrino a comer algo. También sirve que le damos la noticia —dijo rodeando a Hinata con su brazo.

—Qué más da, estoy de acuerdo —Sasuke respondió posicionándose al lado de la presidenta.

 **{…}**

Llegaron al restaurante, agradecidos de haber regresado cada uno a su cuerpo original. No querían ni imaginarse como hubiesen trabajado Naruto y Sasuke como maid en el café… Sinceramente, a mí sí me hubiese gustado verlos.

—¿Sakura…? Segura que no pasó nada —Hinata miraba a su amiga más contenta de lo normal.

—Hinata, Naruto está aprobado para estar contigo —dijo de manera imprevista y siguió caminando felizmente.

Hinata se detuvo por un instante. No sabía exactamente que influyó en que esos dos comenzaron extrañamente a llevarse bien, pero agradecía por ello.

—¡Hinata, date prisa, no te quedes atrás! —Naruto hacia señas con la palma de la mano.

—¡Sí, ya voy!

Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que los cuatros pasaron una agradable velada…


	26. Epílogo

—Y bueno... Hinata tuvo a su bebé ocho meses después, y cuando su hijo Boruto cumplió un año ella y Naruto se casaron. Tres años luego de su reconciliación Sakura por fin le dio el sí a Sasuke y dos meses después celebraron la boda, que para ese día Hinata estaba embarazada de nuevo. Sakura y Sasuke decidieron convertirse en padres cuando conocieron a la bebé. Y tres años después parece que Sakura y Hinata se pusieron de acuerdo para dar a luz otra vez, tuvieron a sus bebés el mismo día a la misma hora pero en diferente cama de hospital. Se podría decir que es un... ¿Final feliz?

Suspiré, mirando hacia el cielo viendo las nubes moverse, perder y recobrar formas al azar.

El anciano que estaba sentado al lado de mí, en la banca, dejó de lanzar comida a las palomas para volver su rostro arrugado pero contento hacia mí.

—Es una historia maravillosa, jovencita. Pero, ¿qué pasó con la familia? Kushina, Minato, Menma, Itachi. Todas esas personas, ¿qué fue de ellos?

—El tí... quiero decir, Menma, se enlistó en el ejército cuando terminó los estudios. Kushina no tomó bien la noticia al principio, pero Minato ayudó mucho en que lo aceptara, ahora se podría decir que Menma es un héroe nacional.

—Servir al país fue lo mejor que pudo hacer para remediar su culpa. Ese muchacho hizo cosas muy malas.

—Sí. Hizo. —Tomé un poco de maíz de la bolsa en medio de nosotros y arrojé al suelo, en seguida las aves regresaron—. Itachi conoció a una chica unos años después. Él es feliz, sólo puedo decir eso... Escuché que le podrán Izumi a su hijita que está por nacer.

—Definitivamente es un final feliz. —El viejo sonrió débilmente. Yo asentí a su favor—. Pero hay algo que me mantuvo pensando durante toda la historia... Haruno, Haruno Sakura... No estarás hablando de la alcaldesa, ¿verdad?

Reí. Desvié la mirada fijamente a mi hermano pequeño y a nuestro primito que jugaban en los columpios a unos metros de nosotros.

—Escuché que aspira a la presidencia, ¿puede creerlo? La chica ruda, con inseguridades más allá de la comprensión de muchos, está cumpliendo sus metas, al lado del hombre que la apoya en todo y ayudó en su recuperación. Incluso le dedicó el libro de autoayuda que escribió.

—Oh, sí. Lo he leído. "Me sirvieron limones, pero hice limonada", me gusta esa frase.

—Escribir ese libro le ayudó para sacar toda la negatividad.

—Muy bien hecho. Pero, ¿y Hinata? ¿Ella también cumplió su sueño?

Reí nerviosa, recordando lo afortunada que soy por la grandiosa familia que tengo.

—Bueno... júzguelo usted mismo.

Apunté hacia arriba a la izquierda, justo a un espectacular que se alcanzaba a ver sobre un edificio pequeño. En el anuncio se mostraba la propaganda para el concierto de cierre del world tour de la famosa pianista Hinata Hyuga.

—Como puede ver, ella lo cumplió. También escuché que su esposo es su mánayer. Ella, Naruto y sus hijos jamás se separan. Son muy unidos —mencioné sentimental.

—¡Wow! Ella es muy hermosa —Miraba fijamente la imagen de Hinata, después volvió la mirada a mí—. Tiene cierto parecido a ti... ¿me pregunto si...?

—Tenemos un rostro común, supongo. La gente dice que me parezco más a mi papá —Sonrojada, aparté la mirada.

Me puse de pie luego de ver la hora en mi reloj y percatarme de lo tarde que era.

—Me tengo que ir. Está anocheciendo y mi madre y mi tía me van a matar si no llegamos pronto a casa. Le agradezco su tiempo y la atención, fue un honor contarle está historia.

—No, niña, gracias a ti por compartirla.

Me despedí. Apenas había caminado unos pasos cuando escuché la cansada voz del anciano.

—A propósito, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío.

—Himawari. Himawari Uzumaki.

.

.

.

F I N


End file.
